Second Time Around
by SuzieQ8487
Summary: This is it folks! The last stop! Chapter 35 is up! And cut. That's the show. Journey fic. Completed.
1. The Loft

Jason watched as his wife mingled with the guests at her new club. Courtney had named it The Loft. When she had told him the name that she had finally decided on, he had felt such a strong surge of affection for her. It meant a lot to him to know that Courtney loved their loft as much as he did. Jason knew that she missed living there, but she had understood and accepted the obvious reason as to why they couldn't. Courtney then told him that marriage is about compromise, a concept that they couldn't seem to grasp the first time around. She said that it's about doing things for the other, even if you don't want to. And Jason was proud of her, as she caught his eye and waved to him, flashing her dazzling smile. He lifted his right hand and gave her a smile in return. Courtney was in her element. She was surrounded by people, making sure everything was perfect. But Jason was uneasy. She was a target. And this was The Loft's opening night, he knew that there could be trouble. They had fought over it earlier that day. . .

_Flashback_

_"Max, I want security surrounding the building. Yeah. On the inside too. Disguise them as guests if you have to. Just make sure that it gets done. I don't want any trouble with the Sandovals. No, she doesn't know. Just please make sure that Courtney's opening night goes off without any complications. I want this to be perfect for her. Great thanks. Yeah, I'll tell her," Jason said as he hung up the phone, and with a sigh, he ran both hands through his hair and turned away from his desk to find his wife staring at him, and Jason had known this was coming. _

_"What don't I know?" Courtney asked as she folded her arms defiantly across her chest. _

_"Come sit down," Jason said as he took her elbow and led her to the couch, where she sat down next to him, immediately turning to face him. _

_"Is it the business?" Courtney asked, although she already knew the answer. _

_"Yes," her husband replied as he rubbed the side of his face, vaguely becoming aware that stubble was starting to form. _

_"Sandoval, that's a name I haven't heard before," Courtney said, trying to get the conversation started._

_"They want Sonny's territory. And they're willing to fight to get it. Which is why that we need guards at the Loft's opening. I need to know that you're safe," Jason said as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind his wife's ear. _

_"Okay," Courtney said as she finally unfolded her arms and slapped her legs with them as she got up from the couch. In confusion, Jason stood up with her._

_"That's it? No more questions? Just okay?" he asked. He had been expecting the Spanish Inquisition. It was what he normally got._

_"You love me. You want me to be safe. As much as I don't like being watched and followed, it's one of the only things that I can help you with. And since I'm your wife, I want to help you any way that I can," Courtney explained as she got up on her tippy-toes to kiss his cheek. She too noticed the stubble. "You do need to shave though honey," she said as she ran her hand up and down his cheek. "You know how I don't like the beard. It tickles me." She giggled and began to walk into the kitchen._

_"Courtney?" Jason stopped her as she was halfway across the room._

_"Yeah?" She replied._

_"Thank you," Jason said, and truly meaning it. _

_"You're welcome," Courtney said as she smiled and continued on her trek to the kitchen. _

It somewhat startled Jason when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sonny.

"The Sandovals are here. I told Max to get all the guards together. We need to get Courtney and Carly out of here," Sonny explained as shock registered on Jason's face.

Ever since he had met Courtney, he had had an unexpected need to protect her. Not just from his job, from every thing. From fires, from stalkers, from loan sharks, from herself. And whenever he felt like she was in danger, his focus was always on her, solely, wondering what he could do and what he needed to do to get her out of it.

"What about the rest of the guests? What do we do with them?" Jason asked as his eyes frantically scanned the club for the sight of his wife.

"I told Marco to tell Sandoval that he and his brother are to wait until the club is cleared before they approach us. I can't guarantee that they'll listen but…" Sonny stopped because he realized he was talking to himself. Jason was halfway across the room, where Sandoval was talking to Courtney.

"Your club is beautiful Mrs. Morgan. No wonder there are so many people here, and the press coverage is absolutely spectacular…" Armando Sandoval was cut off by Jason.

"Stay the hell away from my wife," Jason ordered as he came up behind Courtney, who turned around and looked at her husband in confusion.

"Ah, Mr. Morgan. Just the man I was hoping to see. Is your boss around? My brother and I thought that maybe we could show the two of you a little something. If you'll excuse us Mrs. Morgan, your husband and I have something to discuss," Sandoval said as her lifted her right hand and kissed it while Jason was staring him down. Courtney looked to Jason, and he pulled her aside, out of Sandoval's earshot.

"Is… is that?" Courtney looked terrified.

"Yeah, Sandoval. Look, I want you to take Max, and I want you and Carly to go home. Stay with her until I come and get you," Jason told her as he put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Jason, this is The Loft's premiere! What will it look like if the owner leaves?" Courtney argued as tears began to fill his eyes.

Jason was at a cross roads. He didn't know which way to go. He could pray that Sandoval would leave her out of it, or he could refuse to risk her and have Max take her home. He was weighing the options in his head when he saw Sandoval tap his finger on his watch and signal to his guards to stand by the entrances and exits. And then his mind was made up.

"Listen to me. You need to go right now. Please don't argue with me. Find Carly, and tell Max that I said that he's to take you straight to the penthouse. Please Courtney. Just do this for me," Jason practically begged her as he saw tears fill her eyes.

"Is it that bad?" Courtney whispered as she held onto Jason's wrists because his hands were still on her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but they have backup. You have to go Courtney, right now," Jason said as he held her face in his hands and kissed her lips firmly, almost in a commanding way. Courtney recognized this, he was scared. Which made her scared.

"Okay, but what about all the people here?" Courtney asked as she began to look around, worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry. If the Sandovals were planning to go after the guests, they would have hired someone else, or they'd have done it already," Jason explained to his clearly nervous wife. He kissed her again as he released her. "Go get Carly."

"Okay. Be careful. I love you," Courtney said as she began to back away from her husband.

"I love you too," Jason said as he waited for Courtney to speak to Carly, and then to Max. He watched them walk out the door, comforted by the fact that they were going home.

"Mr. Morgan, your wife is very lovely. She was telling me how she named the club after a home that the two of you shared together. Very romantic how you traded in the loft for bulletproof windows," Armando Sandoval said as Jason walked back over to him.

"Don't speak about my wife. Leave her out of this. If you have something to say, you say it to me or Sonny. That is non-negotiable," Jason said coldly.

"Speaking of Mr. Corinthos, where is he?" Sandoval asked as he told his guards to go home. This made Jason curious.

"Why'd you send them off?" Jason asked. Sandoval couldn't be that stupid.

"You won't strike against me. This is your wife's club's opening night! And I know you don't want her to have a bad reputation. You wont fire any bullets in here," Sandoval said matter of factly.  
"Neither will you," Jason said. "What do you want?"

"I thought that was made fairly clear," Sandoval said.

"You want to us to run your drugs through Pier 52. You want to take over, it's not going to happen," Jason explained as he searched the crowd for Sonny. He finally spotted him talking to Sandoval's brother.

"I wouldn't be so sure Mr. Morgan," Armando Sandoval said as he walked away. Jason saw him tell his brother something, and the two of them left. Sonny was walking over.

"What did he say to you?" Sonny demanded as he signaled the bartender.

"He said what we already knew," Jason explained. "I don't know why they came here."

"The Sandovals want us to know that they have power over us," Sonny told his partner as the bartender came over. "Scotch. Make it a double."

"You aren't saying that you think they'll go after Courtney or Carly…?" Jason inquired.

"They'll do whatever it takes. But I have a plan. You're not going to like it but just give it a chance," Sonny said as he downed his drink.

"What?"

"Lorenzo Alcazar." Sonny replied.

"Bartender? Give me what he had." Jason said desperately.


	2. Inside His Head

** A/N Just wanted to say a big THANK YOU to: **

** Nicole**- I'm so glad that you liked the name. I was trying hard to be creative but hey… I guess it wasn't one of those days for me. )

** Jackie**- I'm unbelievably happy that you enjoyed the chapter! I hope that you like this one too!

** Jmluver14**- thank you thank you thank you. You're spoiling me! I hope I update fast enough for you. I really do try, but what with school and all… its hard. But I don't like when other people don't update, so I do my best. )

** Tamara**- I'm so pleased that you like it already. It means so much. Thank you. )

Jason walked into his house at 1:30 in the morning to find Courtney sleeping on the couch. She had waited up for him, or at least tried to.

As much as Jason appreciated his wife's gesture, he wished that she would stop falling asleep on the couch, it couldn't be good for her. Jason wandered over to the couch and stole a few selfish minutes for himself. One of his favorite things to do was watching her sleep, it always had been. Courtney always

looked so peaceful, so at ease, so strikingly beautiful when she was asleep, that Jason couldn't resist sitting down next to her and gently pushing the blonde locks out of her face.

She would not be happy about the next few months. When Sonny suggested that they team up with Lorenzo Alcazar, Jason almost hit the roof. This was the man that killed their child. The man who was responsible. Jason wasn't quite sure if he could work with him, but if it was the only way to keep his family safe, then he would have to get over it and move on.

Moving on was always something that Jason was good at. Picking up the pieces of everyone else's life was easy for him. For instance, Carly. He was always fixing what she was breaking. And she broke a lot of things. But Jason never minded, because he loved her. Carly is his best friend in the entire world, and he would do anything for her. But could he forgive this time? Jason wondered as Courtney began to stir. Could he forgive Lorenzo Alcazar for taking Courtney from that hotel room and putting her on that floating prison? Could he forgive him for the loss of their baby? He wasn't sure. But forgive and forget had never been the route that Jason took. It was more like… move on, let go. He would have to talk to Courtney about it. He knew that.

"Jason? What time is it?" Courtney asked sleepily as she sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes with a closed fist. She looked like a five year old, and Jason loved it.

"1:45. Come on. Let's go upstairs okay?" Jason said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

"Jason?" Courtney asked as he layed her down on the bed and tucked the covers all around her, making sure that they were secure, because she felt safer that way.

"Yeah?" He replied, smoothing her hair out and rubbing her back.

"What happened?" Courtney asked, trying extremely hard not to let sleep overcome her.

"We'll talk about it in the morning okay? You're exhausted. Please just try and get some sleep okay?" Jason said as he kissed her cheek and stripped down to just his boxers.

As he slipped into the warm covers, he felt his wife's hand move around his stomach and the weight of her head on his chest. Jason took a lot of pride in the fact that she felt safe with him. That him being there with her meant so much to Courtney. His fear of losing her intensified. Things were bad right now. And Jason and Sonny had to go to last resorts to fix them. The Sandovals were indeed stronger than they thought. He vowed to himself that he would tell her everything that she needed to know in the morning, as he kissed the top of her head and fell into a somewhat restless slumber.

**A/N#2 I know this is a short chapter, and trust me when I tell you that I am incredibly sorry about that. I just wanted to get all of this out there. And it was a chapter for me too… I know I know, selfish…. ) But I love writing Jason watching Courtney sleep. It's one of my favorite ways to write him… I like to dig inside his head. Anyways, the next chapter will be longer. I swear! ) Review and let me know if you like it or if you have any suggestions! **


	3. Baby Talk

**Kristen- Thank you. I'm glad that you're enjoying it. I don't know about me being a wonderful writer, but thank you for saying it. It means a lot. **

**Genie05 the second- How do you know me so well? I'm a big fan of angst. And I like to write mob stories. I like men who protect their women. But you're right, early angst happiness later. ) **

**Jmluver14- Look! You don't have to wait any longer! P I'm happy that you're enjoying the fic! **

**Rebecca- Thanks! I'm so glad that you enjoy the plot! Thanks for the review! It means so much!**

**Erin- I plan on keeping up with this story. I'm thrilled that you like it! **

**Rita- Thanks for the review! It's good to know that you're reading!**

**Nicole!- You truly spoil me with your reviews. I'm so so so happy that you're reading. You give me wonderful feedback! Thank you thank you thank you:)**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. Keep them coming! I love them! Lets just hope it doesn't go to my head eh? It's already big enough as it is. P Well without further ado… here's the next chapter! I hope you guys love it!**

When Jason woke up in the morning, he automatically reached over to his wife's side of the bed and was somewhat disappointed when he found that it was cold, and empty. He dreaded talking to her about the Sandovals, but he knew that it had to be done. This was his marriage. And he knew that Courtney deserved to know that she could be in danger. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed and threw a blue t-shirt on and a pair of jeans.

"Good morning," Courtney said with a smile as she poured her husband a cup of coffee, just the way he liked it. Courtney loved knowing just how Jason liked his coffee, just how he liked his toast, which she placed in front of him next.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Jason asked as he set the coffee that he had just sipped down and took a bite of toast.

"Alright. Did you bring me upstairs last night?" Courtney asked as she settled herself at the other end of their small kitchen table, with her own cup of coffee.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Jason asked quizzically. She had been talking to him, how could she not remember?

"No, I remember worrying about you, and trying so hard to keep my eyes open, but then I just couldn't. I must have dozed off. I'm sorry, I wanted to be awake when you got home," Courtney apologized and drank her coffee.

"No, I'm glad that you fell asleep. I came home late anyways. But we have to talk about that, I need you to listen for a little while, I need to know how you feel about something," Jason said as he took her hand from across the table. She offered him a smile.

"Okay, I have to tell you something too," Courtney said as she flushed a little and looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"You first," Jason said as he watched her blush and wondered what she was thinking about. Courtney normally wasn't the type of person who got embarrassed easily.

"Are you sure? Because you can go first if you want…"

"No, you go. Something's obviously on your mind," Jason interrupted as Courtney sighed.

"Okay, now I don't want you to dismiss the idea right away. I want you to think about it," Courtney explained as she felt Jason rubbing the pad of his thumb against her palm, it was something that had always calmed her and he knew it, so she smiled.

"Okay," Jason said.

"I love you Jason, and I know that you love me and you always want to support me in whatever I do…" Courtney said as she trailed off to look at her husband.

"I love you too. You know you can tell me anything," Jason said as he urged her to go on.

"Okay. I know, I just, I don't know how you're going to feel about this particular thing. But it's important to me," Courtney said.

"If it's important to you, it's important to me. But could you just tell me what you're thinking, because I'm getting a little nervous," Jason admitted honestly.

"I want to try to have another baby," Courtney said as she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for him to discourage her.

"You do?" Jason asked.

"I really do. I know that no baby could replace the one that we lost, but I want to be a mother Jason," Courtney said as she tried not to cry.

"I know you do…" Jason said as he put his free hand over his unshaven face and sighed into it. He wished that he could tell her that it wasn't a good time for a baby right now, that it was too dangerous. But he didn't have it in him to break her heart again. Jason knew that he was in no position to deny her anything, he couldn't if he tried.

"Dr. Meadows told me that other day that it isn't impossible, and you know that I'm not on birth control. She said that we could go for in-vitro, or maybe if that doesn't work, a surrogate…"

"You went to Dr. Meadows without me?" Jason asked, completely astonished that she wouldn't involve him in this decision. They couldn't keep secrets from each other anymore.

"Jason, you were busy. I didn't think you would even care that much anyways…"

"Courtney how could you think that? Of course I care. I would have gone with you, I would have found away to take time off to be there for you. You know that," Jason said as his eyes bored into hers. Blue met blue for a moment and both pairs of eyes softened.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But there are risks Jason, and I didn't want you to hear them. You probably would have told Dr. Meadows to forget it right on the spot," Courtney said as she finally let her tears spill down her cheeks. Angry with herself for letting her emotions overcome her, she furiously wiped them away.

"Risks? What kind of risks?" Jason asked, immediately becoming wary. She was probably right. He wouldn't risk her, as much as he wanted children with his wife. He wouldn't risk her.

"Well, you know how the doctors messed up in South America? They damaged a lot of organs and made it almost impossible for me to conceive. Almost," Courtney said as she looked at her husband, she noticed that he was scared. But that was okay, so was she. Dr. Meadows said that it was only natural to be afraid.

"Courtney, what are the risks?" Jason pressed the issue.

"Well, with in-vitro, they take eggs from me, sperm from you and they combine them. Whichever embryos are strongest, they will implant into me. Hopefully then I'd become pregnant. But, Dr. Meadows said that I may not carry to term," Courtney explained.

"Wait, aren't there other things that we can try? Like drugs or something?" Jason asked as he leaned across the table, unable to believe that he was having this conversation.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you… I've tried the drugs, I've been to the fertility clinic…"

"What?" Jason interrupted, "You went? Alone? Courtney I would have gone with you…"

"I know. I know you would have. I just didn't want you to be disappointed if they said that I couldn't ever have children," Courtney told her husband as she continued wiping her tears away.

"We've been through this Courtney. I want to know what you're feeling, what you're thinking. I want to be able to help you with that pain," Jason said as he reached across the table to wipe away a stray tear. It killed him to see her cry.

"I know. I'm sorry. But the doctors told me that in-vitro would most likely work for us. We could probably get pregnant without too much difficulty. It's just, whether my body can do it or not," Courtney said as she once again looked down at the table. She was so ashamed that she couldn't get pregnant without help.

"What would happen to your body?" Jason asked, becoming extremely worried about his wife. He knew that she wanted a baby. She wanted to give birth to their baby. He wanted her to do that too.

"It depends. I'm young, so that's a plus. But I could easily hemorrhage while in labor, or even worse. But Dr. Meadows thinks we should try Jason. You can even call her and talk to her about the risks yourself," Courtney said defensively.

"I will, and Courtney, I don't mind trying this. But if Dr. Meadows tells me that you're in any kind of danger, or I don't like what I hear when I talk to her, we'll have to find another way. I'm not going to risk you," Jason said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Okay, fair enough. Thank you for being so good about this Jason. It mean so much to me," Courtney said as she got up too, and collapsed into his arms.

"I love you," Jason said as he held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. What did you want to talk about Jason?" Courtney asked as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Nothing important. I just wanted to tell you that everything went fine at your club and not to worry about anything. Sonny and I took care of it," Jason said as he pushed her golden hair back behind her ear.

"Thank you for that. I know that you were nervous," Courtney said as she settled back into his arms.

"I just didn't want you or Carly to get hurt," Jason explained as Courtney let out a giggle. "What?"

"Our coffee's cold and the toast is soggy," Courtney exclaimed as she began to laugh.

"I can make pancakes if you want. Or eggs," Jason suggested.

"No, it's okay. I'll just wait until lunch," Courtney said as she slipped out of his arms. "Will you call and set up an appointment with Dr. Meadows? I'm going to go for a run," Courtney said as she slipped on a zip up sweatshirt over her tank top.

"Yeah sure. Be careful okay. Take…"  
"Max," Courtney interrupted, "I know." She got up on her tip toes to give him a long and passionate kiss to thank him for being so understanding.

"Alright. Call if you need me, my cell phone's on, and I'll probably be here for a while," Jason said as he walked her to the elevator and gave her a hug goodbye. Courtney slipped onto the elevator and out of sight as the doors closed.

As Jason walked back into PH2 he sighed. Courtney wanted a baby more than anything, and he had to work with the man who was responsible for their first baby's death. Ironic, Jason thought as he began to clean up their breakfast.


	4. Confrontations

As she was on her run, Courtney was thinking about the serious conversation that she had just had with Jason. She was completely aware of the fact that he was scared, and that there was something he wasn't telling her. Courtney hated herself for being so selfish. Something was obviously bothering him, but she honestly didn't want to know what it was. Courtney wanted this baby, she wanted to try. Jason had bad news, and he lied to her when he told her that he and Sonny had taken care of everything.

Courtney sighed as she stopped running and put her hands on her thighs. She wasn't being a very good, or supportive, wife right now. When she got home, she would ask him what was going on. If he wanted to wait, then she would have to deal with it. She turned her blonde head around and looked towards Max. She waved to him and pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the familiar phone number.

"Hello?" Courtney heard her husband's voice on the other line and she smiled.

"Hey, it's me," she heard herself say, as she absentmindedly twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. Once she realized what she was doing she immediately stopped, she was acting like a sixteen year old with a crush on the captain of the football team. And Jason certainly wasn't the captain of the football team.

"How's your run? Is everything alright?" Jason asked as he shut the manila folder on Armando Sandoval shut.

"Everything's fine. Wanna meet me at Kelly's in 10 minutes? We can have lunch, considering we didn't exactly finish breakfast," Courtney suggested, hoping he would agree.

"Yeah sure. I'm hungry anyways," Jason said as he walked to the closet and grabbed his leather jacket. He would walk there, it wasn't far. And plus, it was almost spring. It was nice out, and he really needed the air.

"Great! See you in a little bit," Courtney said as she slapped her phone shut and walked over to Max. "You can go now Max, Jason's on his way here right now."

"You sure?" Max asked, knowing that he wasn't supposed to leave until someone got there.

"Go home and see your wife and your kids, I know you'd rather be with them than me anyways," Courtney said playfully.

"No offense," Max said as he gave her a thankful smile and left.

Courtney smiled in spite of herself. Max had a beautiful wife and two very handsome twin boys. He was lucky, she thought. But then again, so was she. Still smiling, she began the short walk to Kelly's. She was only a few blocks away when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Morgan, how wonderful to see you again," Armando Sandoval said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"My husband will be here any second, and I don't think he's going to be happy when he sees you," Courtney said defensively as she backed away from him.

"It's a free country Mrs. Morgan. I'm allowed to talk to whoever I wish," Sandoval said.

"Well I don't want to talk to you, so if you'll excuse me, I should be on my way," Courtney said, trying her hardest to be polite.

"I thought you said you were meeting your husband," Sandoval said as he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"I am. And I would appreciate it if you would let go of me," Courtney said as she yanked her arm away from him.

"As you wish. But I have a message for you to give your husband and your brother," Sandoval said.

"Tell them yourself, I'm not your messenger," Courtney scoffed as she began, once again, to walk away. And he, once again, grabbed her arm. More forcefully this time.

"Mr. Sandoval, I'm very close to calling my husband…"

"Sandoval, I told you. You leave my wife out of this," Jason said as he walked straight over to Sandoval and grabbed him.

"Jason don't. It's not a big deal. I'm fine," Courtney said pleadingly as Jason maintained his hold on Armando.

Jason acted like he didn't even hear her.

"If I ever see you touching my wife again, I swear to God I'll kill you," Jason murmured to Sandoval.

"Mrs. Morgan and I were just discussing you when you walked up," Sandoval said.

"Jason, I'm hungry. Can we go? Please?" Courtney wanted to get on her knees and just start begging him to leave.

"Listen to me, and listen good. I told you already that you're to leave my wife alone. If you have something to say, you say it to me. I want you to pretend that she doesn't exist…"

"How could I possibly do that? She is breathtaking…" Sandoval was cut off by lack of air supply to his lungs.

"Don't. Don't you even interrupt me. This is your last warning. Stay away from Courtney," Jason said as he let Sandoval go. He wanted so badly to throttle him right on the spot when he saw him talking to Courtney.

Jason stared at Sandoval's back until he was out of sight. Then he turned to his wife, prepared to do battle.

"Where's Max?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I told him I was meeting you in ten minutes. I told him to go home," Courtney said as she looked at the ground.

"Courtney, you can't do that. His job is to make sure that you're safe. What if Sandoval tried to take you? What if he touched you? And I wasn't here to stop him?" Jason asked as he lifted her head up.

"Jason, I said I was sorry. Can't we just drop this? I'm sure that Armando will stay away now that you've threatened him," Courtney said rather coldly as she turned away from him and began to walk towards Kelly's.

With a sigh, Jason turned to go after her. "You know that you're not supposed to let Max go home early," Jason said as he caught up to her, she was speed walking.

"What's really going on Jason? When I told you I wanted a baby, you wanted to tell me something first. Then you didn't after, you made up something so I wouldn't worry. Well now I'm worried Jason," Courtney said exasperatedly.

"Sonny and I have to work with Lorenzo Alcazar to take out the Sandovals," Jason said as Courtney stopped walking and stood dead in her tracks.

"And you don't want to have a baby right now do you?" Courtney asked as Jason watched tears fill her blue eyes. He cringed.

"That's not what I'm saying. At first I was nervous, because of all the danger. But I've had time to think about it. I want to try and have the baby, I promise," Jason said as he took Courtney's hand.

"We can wait if you want to Jason," Courtney said sadly.

"No, Courtney. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be able to do what you want. You want to try to get pregnant. So do I. Waiting isn't going to make the danger go away. It's always going to be there," Jason said as he smoothed her hair.

"Thank you," Courtney said as she began to cry, once again cursing herself for being weak.

"No. thank you," Jason said as he kissed the top of her head.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything," Jason replied as he wiped away her tears and put his arm protectively around her and began their walk to Kelly's, for a normal, peaceful lunch between husband and wife.

Jason knew that the peace they had now would soon be destroyed. The Sandovals were strong, very strong. Courtney had no idea of what they were capable of, and Jason guessed, neither did he. But he put on a brave face for his wife when she looked at him. She needed him to be strong right now, and if that meant putting out a brave front, he'd do it. He'd do anything for her.


	5. Pizza and Rented Movies

Lunch with Jason wasn't has tense as Courtney had predicted it to be. She was expecting him to want to talk more about the Sandovals, or about pregnancy risks. But he didn't. Courtney was so thankful.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Jason asked his wife as he watched her sip her Coke, her beverage of preference.

"I guess that depends on what you have planned for the rest of the day husband," Courtney said playfully as she smiled at Jason.

"I have to work," Jason said, sounding extremely disappointed.

"Well, you know what that means," Courtney began.

"You're going to see Carly, go shopping, take the boys to the park, rent a movie, and wait up for me. Or at least try to wait up for me. You never make it," Jason finished her sentence for her and bit into his BLT seeming very pleased with himself for knowing her so well.

"Well if you didn't get home so late, I wouldn't even have to rent movies and watch them all by myself. Although, I did watch one with Marco once--" Courtney laughed at the look on her husband's face, and was tempted by the urge to tease him some more. As always, temptation gave in.

"Oh yes, Marco and I had a wonderful night. He even brought me take out. Something that you never do because of how unhealthy it is, and there you are, eating a BLT. Hypocrite. But yes, we watched Gone With The Wind. Overall, it was just an amazing night," Courtney finished, glad to have won this round. She didn't win too often, so she would take them where she could get them.

"Alright, I get it. I'll try my hardest to get home early tonight. I'll even bring home pizza if you want," Jason conceded to his wife. He didn't need Marco entertaining her, Jason was already suspicious of Marco around Courtney. Marco went three different shades of red when his wife was around. Not that that was unusual. Courtney was exotically beautiful. And Jason was used to men staring at her, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

"Wow. Home early, and pizza? Jealous much?" Courtney giggled as she watched Jason's eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Well, I wouldn't want you leaving me to be with Marco. I'm not sure I could handle that. I'd have to fire him," Jason explained as he leaned forward and kissed his wife on the lips. He could not believe how good it felt to do that, just one simple kiss from the woman he kissed every day, countless times. It still felt like their first kiss all over again, minus the rain. "And he's a damn good bodyguard." Jason said as he pulled away and settled back into his chair as Mike came over to take their plates away.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Mike asked his daughter as Jason sat back and watched father and daughter have their usual conversation. Jason thought that his wife was amazing. Mike had done terrible things to her when she was young. He left, he gambled and wasted away his daughter's childhood. He left her to raise herself, because God knows that Janine was no mother. Courtney had to teach herself everything. Jason couldn't help but think that if he ever had a daughter, he would never leave her. No matter what. But at least Mike was trying to make up for it now. Not that he ever could repay her for the years that he wasn't there. Mike wanted to change, and Jason knew that.

"And how are you today Jason?" Mike asked as he turned to face his daughter's husband.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Jason replied.

"Great, I'm great. You and Courtney got anything planned for today?" Mike asked the both of them.

Courtney just sort of laughed, which caused Jason to smile.

"Carly? You home?" Courtney called as she made her way into PH4.

"Upstairs changing Morgan. Hold on for a second and I'll be right down," Carly yelled.

Courtney removed her denim jacket that she had changed into when she got home and placed it over the chair by the desk. She had just made herself comfortable on the couch when Carly came down the stairs.

"Hey Court. Where's Jason?" Carly asked as she settled herself down next to her best friend and sighed.

"Working. We just got home from lunch at Kelly's. We visited with my dad for a little while. It feels good to know that he's happy at the place he is in his life right now," Courtney told Carly, but she could sense that Carly was distracted.

"What's wrong Carly?" Courtney asked, becoming concerned. Carly was hesitating on whether or not to say anything.

"Sonny might send us away," Carly finally said sadly.

"Why? Because of the Sandovals? I get that they're dangerous, Jason caught Armando talking to me today a few blocks away from Kelly's. He was pretty upset. But I think we should be able to stay here," Courtney argued, although there was really no point. If Sonny and Jason thought that they should go, they both knew that they would end up going. Not because they wanted to, but because they loved their husbands. But Courtney couldn't help but think of the baby that she and Jason were going to try and have. He had promised her. And she couldn't imagine that he would send her away. Not now.

"Yeah, I guess it's getting pretty bad. Sonny just ran down to one of the warehouses because a shipment blew up," Carly said as someone knocked on the door.

Courtney decided that she would get up and answer it, considering that Carly seemed to be using all her energy to focus on closing her eyes.

And to Courtney's surprise, on the other side of the door was none other than Lorenzo Alcazar.

"Jason?" Sonny called out when he heard footsteps.

"Yeah," Jason replied as he maneuvered around all the rubble of what was their biggest coffee shipment of the month.

"I just told Carly that I want to send her, Courtney, and the kids, away," Sonny told his business partner.

"Courtney won't go," Jason stated as Sonny sent him a confused glance.

"Because you won't let her? Or because she'll be stubborn?" Sonny asked.

"She'll be stubborn. I'm telling you Sonny, I don't want her to go, but if it's for her safety, I'll ask her. But I don't plan on forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do," Jason said.

"Good thing you don't have kids Jason. That's why Carly goes, for the kids. So they don't have to go alone, with Leticia," Sonny said, almost immediately regretting what had come out of his mouth. "Jason, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…"

"I know Sonny, It's okay," Jason sighed as he rubbed his face with the hand that wasn't holding his gun. "Courtney wants to try and have a baby."

"Now?" Sonny asked, dumbfounded.

"Now," Jason answered.

"Jason, it's your wife, and your life but, it isn't safe right now. Maybe you guys should wait until the Sandoval thing goes away," Sonny said as he tried not to offend Jason.

"I thought that at first when she told me too," Jason said.

"And now?"

"Now? Now I just want to see my wife smile. I want to see her happy. Getting pregnant will make her happy, I want that more than anything for her," Jason stated truthfully.

"Does she know about Alcazar?" Sonny questioned, knowing how much Jason hated the man, but how Courtney was able to find a way to move on.

"Yeah, I told her. She looked kind of shocked. I think she felt betrayed. We haven't talked about it that much yet."

"Alcazar's meeting me at the penthouse soon, we should get people down here to get rid of all the debris. We have to strike back Jason," Sonny almost whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Jason said as he and Sonny began to walk to the car to drive home. Jason couldn't wait to go to PH4, grab Courtney, and go to their home with her. They needed to talk, but most of all, they needed to be together. Maybe he would get that pizza and rent a movie after all…


	6. Drink Away Your Worries

A/N: What can I say? You guys rock. Thank you all so much for your reviews, SoCalBabe, Nicole, CrazyJay, Alexa, Tamara, Kristen, Lizzie… your reviews inspire me to write even more.

"Alcazar," Courtney stated, somewhat surprised to find him standing outside her brother's doorway.

He put on a smile and inclined his head toward her. "Courtney, nice to see you again. I have an appointment with Sonny," Lorenzo said, not hesitating to get right to the point. Courtney looked toward Carly who shrugged her shoulders and invited him in.

"Come on in Lorenzo, can I get you anything?" Carly asked politely, clearly trying to pretend that there was never anything between them.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Lorenzo said as he stayed by the door while Courtney walked back to her place on the couch.

"Okay. So what do you and Sonny have to discuss?" Carly asked, beginning to pry.

"The two of you, actually. Among other things," Lorenzo added on seeing the look on Courtney's face.

Courtney got up from the couch and went to pour herself a scotch. A double scotch. All of a sudden, she wanted to be drunk. Maybe then seeing Lorenzo would be easier.

"Why do you need to talk about us?" Courtney asked as she took a gulp of her drink, cringing as it slid down her throat, causing a warm sensation in her stomach. This wasn't a normal thing for her, she didn't normally drink when she was uncomfortable. She could always leave, but she didn't want Alcazar alone with her sister in-law.

"I'm not really at liberty to say," Lorenzo began when the door opened, revealing Sonny, and a very agitated Jason.

"Sonny, Jason. Hi. We were just keeping Lorenzo company, but I'm sure that we need to leave now. So I'll just grab Courtney here, and we'll go across the hall," Carly blurted as she grabbed Courtney, who was already halfway from having a little bit too much to drink, and tried to drag her out.

"What? I don't even get to say goodbye to my husband?" Courtney drawled as she made her way over to Jason and latched onto his arm.

"Excuse us for a second," Jason said as he held onto his wife's arm and led her out of PH4, with a confused Sonny, Carly, and Lorenzo looking on after them. Carly shook her head, because she knew that Courtney was dealing with a lot, and she was tired. Very tired of dealing with it all, but then again, so was she.

Jason released Courtney once they got into their own PH. Jason didn't want Sonny to hear him yelling at his sister.

"What's going on?" Jason demanded as he watched Courtney make her way over to the wet bar. This wasn't like her, Jason thought, something had to be bothering her.

"Nothing. I'm just having a drink," Courtney said as she poured herself another scotch, but spilled it down her shirt. "Damnit!" Courtney yelled as she tried unsuccessfully to wipe the beverage off of her white shirt. Jason watched, and felt very helpless. He had every intention on yelling at her, making her understand that drinking won't solve your problems. But looking at his wife now, seeing how desperate and vulnerable she looked, he couldn't do it.

Courtney snapped just then. Everyone has their breaking points. And they're almost always something silly, like spilling a drink, or not being able to find the remote. She couldn't believe how wrong everything had been going lately, so she just broke down.

Jason went to her and hugged her, despite the scotch stains on her shirt. He smoothed out her hair and kissed her temple. "What happened Courtney?"

"I- I don't know. I went to answer the door and Lorenzo was there, and I remembered the yacht, and losing the baby. What if something happens and I can't get pregnant Jason? What if you and Sonny send me away? I don't think I could stand to be away from you. Please don't make me go. Please," Courtney sobbed as Jason stood, wide-eyed, holding her tight. He wished so badly that he could make all her fears and all her worries disappear. But he knew he couldn't, but he'd try anyways.

"Courtney, you could have talked to me about this. You're smarter than this. You don't drink. You've never been much of a fan. You won't even have a beer with me," Jason laughed in spite of the serious situation. He felt her smile.

"Is it really that bad? The business?" Courtney mumbled into his chest.

"It's dangerous right now. And Sandoval seems to have taken an, an interest in you," Jason told her, not liking that Armando Sandoval was always so close to Courtney, he always seemed to be around.

"Sonny wants us to go to the island," Courtney stated.

"Yeah, he does," Jason said as he moved his hand up and down her back, calming her.

"What do you want?" Courtney asked.

"I want you to be safe, but I also want you here with me. I think we can compromise on this. I made the appointment with Dr. Meadows. It's in three days at 11:45. Carly and the boys are going to the island tonight. You can go after the appointment," Jason said as Courtney stepped out of his arms to look at him.

"What if Dr. Meadows says that I should stay here?" Courtney asked.

"Then you stay, but you're going to have to stay close to home. Max and Marco will be around at all times. And I'll be around as much as I possibly can," Jason explained as Courtney sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry about this Jason. I know that I handled this the wrong way. But I just saw Lorenzo, and I wanted so badly to find a way to make all the problems right now disappear," Courtney began, "I know that it's no excuse for my behavior, but I love you and I hope that you forgive me."

Jason smiled and wiped away a stray tear, then he moved in for a kiss. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. She needed to be needed right now. Jason knew that.

"We should probably get back over to Sonny's," Courtney mumbled as she reluctantly pulled away from her husband. Placing his hand on her cheek Jason said, "Yeah, we should."

And together, Jason and Courtney headed back over to PH2, back to Sonny, back to Alcazar, and back to their problems. But they both knew that their love was strong, and it would get them through anything. Jason squeezed Courtney's hand and gave her a reassuring smile as she opened the door to her brother's home. And she could have sworn that she loved him as much as she ever had at that moment.


	7. Baby or No Baby, I'll Always Love You

Jason and Courtney had just gotten back from their return trip to Sonny's. They had understood, accepted her wish to wash reality away for even a little while. And besides, Courtney had promised that she would never let anything like this happen again, and it was a promise that she had every intention on keeping.

She slipped into a long t-shirt of Jason's and climbed into bed. Courtney was so exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep. Normally she would wait until her husband came to bed, and tonight was no different. Except for the fact that she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open.

Five minutes later Jason walked in, not at all surprised that Courtney had already fallen into a deep slumber. He sighed as he undressed, and very quietly, slid into bed next to his sleeping wife.

Whenever Jason looked at her, all his fears, and all his problems seemed to disappear. Courtney looked so peaceful as she was sleeping. So at ease. She had had a long day, and if she wanted to try and have a baby, she would have to slow down a little.

More like a lot, Jason thought to himself as he tucked her hair behind her ear. As he did this, she must have somehow sensed his presence, because she mumbled something incoherent, causing Jason to smile. Then she turned into him, her head finding the spot that it always found on his chest. He could sleep now.

He kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "I love you," and then he fell asleep.

Dr. Meadow's Office 3 days later-

"Mr. And Mrs. Morgan, I've been looking forward to this appointment," Dr. Meadows greeted them as she entered the examination room. Courtney was already in her dressing gown, with her hair pulled back. Jason was sitting awkwardly in the chair next to the exam table.

"Thank you for seeing me again Dr. Jason wanted to hear everything for himself," Courtney explained with a sideways glance at her husband, who had just clutched her hand.

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad that you love your wife this much Mr. Morgan," Dr. Meadows said as she pulled a chair from a small table in the corner of the exam room and pulled it to the other side of Courtney's bed. "So, the two of you want to try in-vitro."

"Well, if that's what it takes for me to get pregnant. You prescribed me those pills, they didn't work," Courtney said, in almost an exasperated tone.

"In-vitro works in about 30 of the cases. The odds are never in anyone's favor. But, Courtney is healthy and strong, and young. Being young is a huge bonus in this type of situation," Dr. Meadows explained to Jason, who was listening intently. He knew that she was strong, healthy, and young. He wanted to know about the risks.

"What are the risks?" Jason asked, getting right to the point. Dr. Meadows shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Well, Mr. Morgan, if your wife were to become pregnant, we would classify it as a high-risk pregnancy. She could possibly lose the baby, because her reproductive organs were severely damaged during her last miscarriage," the doctor began. Courtney shuddered at the words, not going unnoticed by Jason who rubbed the pad of his thumb against her palm. "If Courtney carries to term, it is very likely that we will have to perform a Cesarean Section, because the risk of her hemorrhaging is too great."

"Could she die?" Jason asked, almost in a whisper. Courtney quickly turned her head to look at her husband, but he would not meet her eye. He was intent on hearing Dr. Meadow's answer to his question.

"I'm not going to die," Courtney said matter-of-factly as she looked back and forth between her doctor and her husband. "I'm not." She said again, just in case they didn't hear her.

"That is always a possibility during any pregnancy, mind you, a very small percentage of women actually die while giving birth. But to answer your question Mr. Morgan, your wife could potentially die if the baby is too much for her already damaged uterus to handle," Dr. Meadows said as Courtney looked incredulously at her.

"Then I'm sorry for wasting your time Doctor. Courtney and I won't be doing the in-vitro procedure," Jason said as he went to get up, but was stopped by Courtney,

"Jason, you can't mean that," Courtney said in almost a whisper with tears filling her eyes.

"I'll be right back," Dr. Meadows said as she excused herself for the couple's presence, so they could make the right decision together.

Once the exam room door was shut, Jason said, "I'm not risking your life. You're my family, I don't need anyone else. Only you," Jason said as he sat back down in the chair and put his head in his hands.

"Don't you understand how important this is to me?" Courtney cried, she couldn't believe that he would do this to her. After all the encouraging words, after their compromise…

"I know, I know you want to have a baby. I do too, but Courtney, if it means risking your life, I'm not okay with that…"

"My life is in danger everyday Jason! What you do for a living puts me in danger! I could be used as target practice at any time, any where! And you're scared of one little baby? Don't you dare do this to me Jason Morgan, don't you dare!" Courtney interrupted as she pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head on them, and let her silent tears fall. Her hair acted as a curtain, shielding her from her husband's view. And that was just what she wanted right then.

Jason supposed that she was right, as she normally was. There would always be risks, but this was one she wanted to take. It was her body, but, it was his life. He pushed her hair back.

"Don't hide from me," he said as he moved to sit next to her on the exam table, both pairs of legs dangling off the side.

"I'm not trying to," Courtney lied as she pushed her hair back and viciously wiped rapidly falling tears away from her eyes.

"I want you to be happy, you know that," Jason said as he put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Having a baby, having your baby, will make me happy Jason. Could you please, trust me enough to take care of myself? I'll even let you hover without too much complaining," Courtney added, much to Jason's surprise. He figured that she wouldn't even let him lift a finger to get her anything. She was sacrificing her independence for this child that they may not even have. This, more than anything, is what drove him to say what he said.

"I want this too Courtney. I want us to have a child together, I want to see you in maternity clothes, to paint the nursery blue or pink. I want to buy our baby all the toys in the world. I want this."

And then, Courtney cried. "You'll do this for me? You'll be supportive even if I don't get pregnant, you'll still love me?"

"Courtney, baby or no baby, I'll always love you." Jason said as he combed his hands through her silky blonde hair and rubbed her arm.

From the window in the door, Dr. Meadows realized that Courtney had gotten her way, and she went on her way to get the in-vitro supplies. She didn't even realize she was humming until she was halfway there.

Author's Note- Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I'm also sorry that it's not very long. But, thanks for getting this far! I hope you liked it!


	8. Slide

Dr. Meadows told Courtney and Jason again, that the chance of her getting pregnant was only thirty percent. They had winced at these odds, but were both more than willing to give it a shot anyways.

Jason was sent into the lavatory to, retrieve the sperm he would need. While Courtney was patiently waiting for him to return before they performed the surgery on her to remove her eggs. She didn't want to be alone during it, and Jason had promised to stay by her side the entire time.

While Courtney was being prepped for surgery, Jason sat next to her bed, holding her hand.

"Thank you for being okay with this," Courtney said as she was beginning to become drowsy. They had just injected her with the anesthetic.

"You're welcome," Jason said as he kissed her forehead and watched her eyes begin to close.

"I love you so much," Courtney told him as she blindly reached for him, trying to fight the anesthetic just to hear him say those words back to her.

Jason grabbed her face between his hands and said, "I love you more."

And with that, Courtney smiled, squeezed her husband's hand, and everything faded to black.

Dr. Meadows had told Jason that he couldn't stay with his wife during the surgical procedure. So he was in the waiting room. Waiting wasn't something that Jason Morgan was particularly good at. He had a strange urge to call his sister Emily, to have her come and wait with him, but decided not to. If they were going to go through with this, they had to do it together, or not at all. He opted for together.

Jason had gone over everything that could possibly go wrong in his head. Courtney could lose blood during the operation. Dr. Meadows had already said that she could hemorrhage. She could die if she got pregnant. She could die during surgery. Jason didn't know why he was stressing himself out so much. Dr. Meadows had promised him that she would get Courtney through the surgery just fine.

He sighed when he saw the doctor walking towards him, stood up, and prepared himself for whatever she had to say.

_Courtney was walking around on what seemed like a playground. She tried to stop walking but found that she couldn't, so she wondered what she was walking toward. She passed the sandbox, the swings and the jungle gym, until she arrived at the slide. On top of it, standing up, getting ready to slide down was a little boy. And Courtney knew in her heart, that this was her son. He had short, light brown hair, a beautiful smile, and piercing blue eyes. Jason's eyes. _

_"What are you doing up there?" Courtney asked her little boy as the slide began to wobble. _

_"Help me Mommy, you and Daddy have to save me," the little boy cried. _

_Courtney tried to move toward the slide but found that her feet were frozen in their spots. It was complete torture. How was she supposed to get to him?_

_"How? What do Daddy and I have to do to save you?" Courtney found herself asking, as she thrashed her arms about, desperately trying to move to the slide, the slide that was getting more unsafe by the minute. What if it collapsed? Courtney's world, Jason's world would surely collapse with it. _

_"You have to climb the steps," the blue eyed boy said as Courtney looked at him._

_"I can't move my feet," Courtney said as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't save her son. Where was Jason? Jason would get him down. _

_"You have to climb the steps," the little boy said as Courtney felt someone squeezing her hand, a distant voice was talking to her. _

_"I don't want to leave you here!" Courtney yelled as she saw that the slide was getting farther and farther away. Her little boy was getting farther and farther away. _

_"Go see Daddy, he misses you. You'll climb the steps together, it's the only way." _

"Courtney? Courtney, please wake up. It's just a dream, I'm right here," Courtney heard the voice of her worried husband soothing her. She felt his hand in hers and his other hand on her cheek. When her eyes opened, the first thing she saw was his eyes. The eyes that their son had. And she smiled.

"We have to climb the steps together," Courtney stated as Jason breathed a sigh of relief that she woke up. She had been thrashing about everywhere, saying that she had to save her son.

"What steps Courtney?" Jason inquired.

"Jason, our son. He's stuck on top of the slide, and we have to climb the steps together to save him. I tried to help him but my feet wouldn't move. Why weren't you there?" Courtney asked as Jason again, sighed.

"Courtney, it was just a dream. It was the anesthetic. You just got out of surgery a little while ago," Jason explained as Courtney shook her head.

"No Jason, it wasn't a dream. Our son, he had your eyes and your light brown hair. And the most beautiful smile that I've ever seen. You would be so proud of him. He's brave, like you. He wasn't scared of falling off the slide," Courtney told Jason as he looked at her intensely.

"Okay," Jason said as he looked toward Dr. Meadows who simply shrugged. Courtney was awake, and alert, and talking fine. The surgery had been extremely successful, they had removed 12 eggs from Courtney and they were now in the lab along with Jason's sperm, and in two weeks, they would see if any embryos formed.

"I saw him Jason, I promise. I just don't know what he means, we have to climb the steps together to save him?" Courtney questioned as Dr. Meadows decided that it was time to leave the couple alone.

Jason sat on the edge of her bed as Dr. Meadows shut the door behind her.

"Well, maybe he was trying to tell you that he wants to be born. He wants us to save him because he's out there somewhere, and we have to find him," Jason was trying to see the little boy in his mind, but he couldn't picture him.

"Do you think that he meant that we need to do everything right? Climb all the steps? In order to finally reach him?" Courtney asked as Jason's hand went around her and pulled her to him.

"I think that's exactly what he meant. We'll climb all the steps together, just like he asked," Jason said as he kissed his wife's forehead, and noticed that she was asleep.

Jason didn't think she was crazy, in fact, quite the opposite. He knew she wasn't. But it was a dream, nothing more. To him at least, but to his wife… if she needed to believe that she had to save their son from the falling slide in order for him to be born, he would go along with it. But first they had to see if she would even get pregnant first. Thirty percent odds, Jason wasn't getting his hopes up. And as much as he knew Courtney said her hopes weren't up either, he knew they were.

Dr. Meadows had already given him her release papers, and he had already signed them. They were free to go home. And Jason really wanted his wife in her own bed, resting. So he took her in his arms, and carried her sleeping body out of the hospital. The whole time, trying to picture himself saving the little boy on the slide.


	9. The Procedure

Author's Note: I know, I know. It's been forever since my last update. I apologize. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

It had been 2 weeks, and Courtney and Jason were due at the hospital in 5 minutes.

Jason was tapping his foot at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his wife, who was taking forever to decide what to wear.

"Courtney, we're only going to the hospital. Just throw on some sweats or something. We're going to be late," Jason said pointedly as Courtney came rushing down the stairs wearing a khaki skirt and a light blue collared shirt.

"Jason, it's not just going to the hospital, they're going to perform the procedure! I want to look nice," Courtney explained as she struggled trying to put her black pointed shoe on.

"Whatever you want. Come on, let's go," Jason said as he took her jacket out of the closet and held it out for her to slip into.

"I know it's silly, but I felt like looking important would… I don't know, help in some way," Courtney trailed off as Jason opened the door and let her walk in front of him.

"You deserve this more than anyone. If it's meant to be, it'll happen," Jason said as he took her hand and squeezed it. She looked up at him and offered him a nervous smile. And she had a feeling that things were going to work out this time.

"Good afternoon, Courtney, Jason," Dr. Meadows said as she entered the exam room that they were waiting in.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Meadows," Courtney said as she got up and shook the doctor's hand.

"I have some good news for the both of you," Dr. Meadows said as she smiled and closed the door.

"We could really use some of that," Courtney breathed a sigh of relief.

"We have 4 fertilized eggs. We need to do the procedure today though, because they're strong right now. We want to increase the chance that they'll begin to develop," the doctor explained as Jason looked at Courtney, who was smiling enough for the both of them.

"Great, I'm ready," Courtney said as she made to follow Dr. Meadows out of the room, Jason following closely behind. He knew that if this didn't work, that if Courtney didn't get pregnant, she would be heartbroken. He was afraid that she would be so hurt and sad that he wouldn't be able to reach her. A long time ago, Jason had promised himself to always be there for her, no matter what. This time was no different.

Courtney was lying in the uncomfortable hospital bed, waiting for Dr. Meadows and her staff to perform the procedure. Soon she would have four fertilized eggs in her, all they needed to do now was see if they could survive. Courtney promised herself that she would do everything right.

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want you to get hurt by this Courtney," Jason told his wife as she turned her head to look at him.

"I have a feeling Jason, a really good feeling about this. It's going to work. We're climbing the first step on the ladder," Courtney smiled at the analogy she had made and put her hand to her husband's face.

"Okay, I love you, you know that?" Jason told her as he covered her hand with his.

"I know. And I love you, more than anything," Courtney said as Jason leaned over and kissed her, only stopping when Dr. Meadows cleared her throat and announced her presence.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

Courtney looked to Jason, who nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes," Courtney whispered as the team of nurses began to come in with instruments and everything that Dr. Meadows would need. She wasn't to excited for the anesthetic, it always made her feel sort of, well…. uppity. She was grateful for it though.

Jason was stroking the side of her face as the nurse injected the anesthesia into her arm. Courtney had a chronic fear of needles, and he hated to see her have to have one. She cringed and then smiled, because Jason was next to her. And when he was by her side, she could do anything.

Jason couldn't believe how brave she was, how brave she had been throughout this whole ordeal. If you could call it that. Courtney had lost a child, and it took her a long time to get over it. And Jason still wasn't convinced that she was over it. He knew he wasn't. That's something you never get over. Courtney would miss that baby, everyday for the rest of her life. Jason, on some level, would too. He kissed her eyes shut as the anesthetic worked its magic and put her to sleep.

Courtney's procedure had been a success, they had told Jason that. But that didn't explain why it had been done for three hours and she still hadn't woken up. Jason got worried after the first hour passed. He had been sitting with her, expecting her to wake up soon, but she never moved.

"Why hasn't my wife woken up yet?" Jason demanded as Dr. Meadows walked in with her clipboard.

"We can't be sure Mr. Morgan, it may be for a number of reasons. She may just me tired, and need the rest. Or the anesthetic may just have a lasting effect on her. Either way, I'm not worried. She'll wake up soon enough," she said as she walked to the beeping monitors and made some notes on her clipboard.

"Nothing went wrong during the procedure? She's okay right?" Jason asked as he looked from the doctor to his motionless wife.

"The procedure went wonderfully. Courtney will wake up when she wants to," Dr. Meadows said, and then she left.

Jason sighed and pulled a chair over to the edge of her bed. Her head was resting on her shoulder. He thought that her neck must hurt so he gently adjusted the pillow so that her head was on that instead.

God, she was so beautiful. Jason couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have her in his life. He enclosed her small hand in his larger one as he put his head down on her bed. He was tired himself and about to slip off to sleep when he felt a little squeeze.

"Hey," Jason said as he lifted his head up immediately, not at all disappointed that he couldn't get to sleep.

"Hi," Courtney replied, a thousand questions on her face. Jason thought that he'd be nice, and answer them.

"Your procedure went great. I already talked to Dr. Meadows. She told me that once you woke up, I could take you home. You're on bed rest for 48 hours," Jason smiled at her look of shock.

"48? Could we make it just 8?" Courtney tried as Jason shook his head.

"You have to do everything Dr. Meadows says. You agreed to this remember? I get to make sure that you're okay… hover and all that," Jason said as he pushed some stray hair out of her face.

"I forgot about that…" Courtney said as she sat up, immediately realizing how sore she was. Jason noticed her wince, although she had tried to hide it.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Jason said as he lifted his wife easily into his arms and walked out of her hospital room.

"I'm not an invalid. I can walk you know," Courtney stated as she kissed his cheek and snuggled up against his shoulder.

"Let me take care of you okay?" Jason murmured as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"I guess I can let you do that, only for a little while though," Courtney whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I plan on taking care of you forever," Jason said as he noticed her dozing off.

"Okay," Courtney replied easily as Jason tilted his head down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he smiled at her lack of argument and decided that it was because she was still a little drugged up, and very tired. They got onto the elevator and as the doors closed, a man emerged from the corner where he had been watching them. He flipped open his cell phone.

"Yeah, he just carried her out. They're heading home. I eavesdropped on a conversation that Morgan had with the doctor. They're here all the time because she's trying to get pregnant. Apparently they did some kind of procedure today. Yeah, I'll keep you posted." the man said as he clicked his phone off and walked toward the other set of elevators.


	10. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note-** Thank you for all the positive reviews! It makes me so happy that you all like the story so much! I hope this chapter is up to par as well… I guess you'll let me know!

* * *

**2 Weeks Later. . .**

"Sonny, where are we supposed to meet him?" Jason asked as he sat on the arm of the sofa in PH4. Courtney and Carly were across the hall, "catching up" as they said. Jason didn't understand what they needed to catch up on, they saw each other everyday.

"His penthouse," Sonny replied as he looked at his best friend and business partner. Sonny knew that Jason was going to have a hard time working with Alcazar. It would bring back bad memories that neither he or Courtney ever wanted to relive again. When Jason looked at him questioningly, he continued, "We need to meet somewhere private. We can't risk being overheard."

"How do we know that Alcazar isn't trying to work against us, by working "with" us?" Jason asked. He didn't trust Alcazar, and had a feeling that he never would. But Sonny seemed convinced that this was what was necessary in order to run the Sandovals out of town, for good.

"If Alcazar was working with the Sandovals, there wouldn't be a point in it. He wouldn't make any profit. He knows that I would take him out, he's not risking it," Sonny explained as Jason sighed.

"If he starts with me Sonny, or if I think he's double-crossing us, I'm done with him. He's done too much to my family," Jason stated firmly.

Sonny nodded, he knew exactly what Jason was talking about. Alcazar had given Jason no reason to trust him. And Jason wasn't trusting of people in the first place. This would be difficult, but it was the only way it could work.

* * *

"So, a little boy?" Carly asked excitedly. Courtney had just told her about the dream she had had. And as Carly was a firm believer in both dreams and miracles, she figured that this pregnancy was bound to happen for Courtney.

"He was so handsome Carly. He had Jason's eyes, and Jason's dark hair… the most beautiful smile…" Courtney was glowing, her future son was growing inside of her. She could feel it. The pregnancy test that she had to take tomorrow, wasn't even necessary. Courtney knew that she was in for a difficult pregnancy, Dr. Meadows had already told her that she would be classified as high-risk if she indeed got pregnant. But like her son had said, she and Jason would climb the steps together. To save him.

Carly reached over to hug her best friend. She didn't think that she could imagine any better gift. A child was indeed a miracle, no one knew better than her.

* * *

"Hey," Jason said as he walked into PH2. He immediately became quieter as he noticed that his wife was asleep on the couch. He walked purposefully toward her and placed a blanket gently over her body.

He stole a few moments to look at her. Courtney was so convinced that she was pregnant. Nothing, not even a negative pregnancy test, would discourage her. The test would be wrong. She'd find some defect. That was how badly she wanted to believe her dream was a vision of the future.

Ever since his accident, Jason couldn't picture things in his mind. He couldn't imagine what the baby would look like. He couldn't visualize the little boy on the slide like his wife could. And sometimes, he felt as if he was failing her. She would always assure him that he wasn't, but to some degree, Jason knew that Courtney wished that he could feel what she could.

He tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He and Sonny had to go meet Alcazar soon, and he had wanted to talk with her about it before he left. Jason wanted to make sure that she was okay with them working together, only for a little while. He'd talk to her went he got home. He strode over to the desk, took the pen and some spare paper and wrote her a note…

_Courtney, _

_You were sleeping when I got home. I'm guessing that Carly tired you out. Sonny and I have to take care of some business down at the docks. Please don't wait up okay? I know you've been exhausted lately with all the treatments. I won't be home too late. _

_I love you. _

_-Jason_

He clicked the pen closed and put the note on the table in front of the couch where she was sleeping. He was about to leave, but he made the mistake of looking back at her. His wife captivated him. He didn't know how else to describe it.

Jason slowly walked back toward her and realized that she looked uncomfortable on the couch. He had to be at the docks in five minutes but, Courtney came first. He gently took the blanket off of her and placed it over the back of the couch. She didn't stir as he lifted her into his arms and began to climb the stairs leading toward their bedroom.

He pulled back the covers and lowered Courtney into their big bed. Jason knew that she hated sleeping there without him. But he needed her to rest, and she rested the best in her own bed. It had always been like that with her. Courtney never even slept well at the island. Like she always said, there's no place like home. And as Jason kissed his wife gently on the cheek before tucking her in, he realized that he knew that more than anyone.

* * *

**The Docks-**

"Jason, it's five past. Where were you?" Sonny questioned as Jason approached him and Alcazar.

"I, uh, I was with Courtney," Jason replied as he moved to stand next to his brother in-law.

"Is she alright?" Sonny asked, wondering what could have possibly been more important than being on time for their meeting.

"She's fine, she was sleeping when I got home," Jason answered his wife's older brother. He was curious as to why they were discussing Courtney in the presence of Lorenzo Alcazar. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

"So, what do you propose we do about the Sandovals?" Lorenzo asked as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Well, together we own more than 75 percent of the territory here. We can use that, and all the resources that we have available to us, if we team up, we'd be unstoppable," Sonny explained as Lorenzo looked interestingly at him.

"Okay, so it's agreed? No attacks against each other? No personal vendettas getting in the way?" Lorenzo said, probably mostly to Jason than to Sonny. Jason was giving him the death stare. Lorenzo understood though, he had every reason to hate him.

"Jason?" Sonny asked as he looked toward his best friend. Jason hated this man with a passion, Sonny knew that it cost Jason something to work with him. It cost him a lot.

"I don't trust you, after what you did to my wife and my best friend. I'll never trust you, but I'm willing to do this," Jason said as Alcazar stuck out his hand.

"This doesn't make us partners, and it's not permanent. We're going back to the way we were after we get rid of the Sandovals," Sonny said as Alcazar merely nodded his head.

"I'll be in touch," he said before he turned and left.

After he was gone, Jason let out a sigh. "I don't trust him Sonny," Jason stated.

"I know, but if he's acting suspicious, we'll terminate the deal," Sonny reassured him.

"He doesn't get anywhere near Courtney or Carly," Jason warned as Sonny nodded.

"That son of a bitch is never getting anywhere near my wife or my sister again," that was the answer that Jason was looking for. He didn't trust Lorenzo Alcazar, but he trusted the Sandovals even less.

* * *

**PH2-**

Jason opened the door to his home and was not surprised at all to see his wife sitting on the couch. He smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Hey," he said as he kissed her lips gently.

"Hi," she replied, pulling him down on the couch with her.

"It's late, you should probably be sleeping, getting rest…"

"Do you know what time it is?" she interrupted.

"All I know is that it's late, and that you promised that if we were going to try this in-vitro thing, that you would get a lot of rest…"

"Would you let me talk?" she giggled as she got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. She soon returned with a thin box in her hand.

"To answer your earlier question, it's 12:30," Jason said as he too got up, walking towards her to see what she had in her hands. He stopped short when he noticed that it was a pregnancy test.

"Courtney…" he began, but she put a finger to his lips.

"We'll still go to Dr. Meadows and get the real test, but it's been exactly two weeks today. And she said that if I'm pregnant, we'll know by now…" Courtney trailed off… "We don't have to do it if you don't want to… I'm just so sick of waiting. I want to know."  
Not knowing what to say or how to react, Jason said, "Why don't we do it in the morning? Before we leave for General Hospital? If you still want to."

She thought about his suggestion, and came to the conclusion that she was being silly. She had an appointment that would give her a definite answer in the morning. Why couldn't she wait until then?

"You're right," Courtney said in a falsely cheerful tone, "We'll just find out that the appointment tomorrow."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on, I know you're tired," he said as he took her hand and led her up the stairs. He saw that she had made the bed after she had woken up, and he smiled. It was out of habit that she did that.

"I had a nice nap," Courtney said as she slipped into one of her husband's old t-shirts and climbed into bed. "And I got your note."

Jason got in next to his wife, with only his boxers on, and pulled her close to him.

"You found it? I was going to let you just sleep on the couch, but I looked back at you before I left, and you looked so uncomfortable that I couldn't leave you like that. So I brought you upstairs, but I left the note on the coffee table," Jason explained as he felt his wife smile into his chest.

"How'd the meeting go?" she asked, genuinely curious. She wanted to know what they were doing with Alcazar, she knew Jason hated him. "I know you hate this."

"It's difficult being near him. I get the urge to strangle him every time I see him. I just, I think about what he did to you, what he did to Carly… it drives me crazy," Jason said as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's only for a little while though right?"

"Right, just until we get rid of the Sandovals," Jason explained.

"Okay," Courtney said as she snuggled up to her husband's chest. "I'm alright with this, it doesn't bother me that you're working with him for a little while."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked, tilting his head down in surprise. He had thought that she would disapprove.

"Positive," she whispered, praying that the test she took in the morning at the hospital would be positive too.

And Jason, knowing what she was thinking, whispered comforting words into her ear and told her he loved her a million times over, until he heard her breathing even and knew she was asleep.


	11. Tommorow Always Comes

**Author's Note: HI! I've been waiting for so long to write this chapter! I've played it out in my head for a while, and I know exactly what I want to happen, and what I don't want to happen. So I'm really excited for your reactions! As I'm sure you can tell, from all the exclamation points so far. Anyways, I digress. I hope you all like it!

* * *

**

Courtney wasn't asleep. She wondered how Jason could be, she had so much on her mind. The pregnancy test was lying a few feet away, on the dresser. She could easily get up, take the test, and learn the results without disturbing Jason. She could get away with it, and then pretend to be surprised in the morning during the doctor's appointment…

But, she didn't want to betray him like that. Jason would want to be there when she found out for the first time.

Except, what would it hurt? He wouldn't have to find out…

Courtney took a chance and lifted her head from her husband's hard chest to look at him. She had never known a man that looked so peaceful sleeping before. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, while, she knew that he had more than most men. Much more.

Could she take the test and not feel guilty? She sighed as the thought ran through her head. Running her hands through her hair, and still looking at Jason, she couldn't take it anymore, and she gave in. Courtney kissed him on the cheek and whispered extremely soft, "I'm sorry," as she slipped quietly out of bed, took the pregnancy test off of the dresser, and went downstairs.

* * *

Satisfied that Jason hadn't woken up, Courtney proceeded to open up the box and take out the pregnancy test. She had taken one before, so she knew how it worked. One line was negative, two was positive. She let out a sigh as she contemplated putting it back in the box and running back upstairs into her husband's arms. She had been so excited to take the test before, but now, butterflies had migrated to her stomach. Courtney almost felt sick.

Could she, should she turn back? One glance at the stairs told her yes. Another glance at the pregnancy test told her no. Courtney believed that good things come to those who wait, and in her opinion, she had waited for this moment long enough. With her mind made up, she marched into the bathroom, shut the door softly behind her, and took the test.

* * *

Jason woke up and immediately knew that Courtney wasn't in bed. He switched on the light next to his bed, and his eyes were drawn to the dresser. He watched when she put the pregnancy test down. And it wasn't there anymore. Jason couldn't say that he was angry, because he wasn't. He was disappointed, but he understood. With a sigh, he lifted himself out of bed, and slipped on a shirt, and began his quest to find his wife. Maybe she hadn't even taken it yet. . .

He found her on the couch, curled up in a little ball. The lights were off and she was shivering. He couldn't tell if it was from her tears, or if it was from being cold. Jason knew that she was crying, and immediately, his heart stopped. She must not be pregnant.

Slowly, as not to scare her, Jason walked over to the couch and sat down next to his wife, and took her into his arms.

"I knew this would break your heart," Jason said as he kissed her head and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Jason, I shouldn't have taken the test. I should have waited until the appointment," Courtney sobbed all over his shirt. Jason didn't mind, her warm tears shattered his heart, but he was glad that she was letting him help her.

"It's okay, we'll still go, just to make sure," Jason soothed as he smoothed out her golden hair and tilted her chin up so he could look at her eyes. Although it was dark, he could see the tears glistening in her blue orbs.

"I- I really am sorry," Courtney whispered. Jason wiped the tears off of her face and Courtney shut her eyes, leaning into his hand.

"Please, don't say that. I know you're upset, I am too. But maybe the test just didn't work, we'll find out either way," Jason reassured his wife as she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Courtney said as she sniffled. "Thank you for being so good about this Jason, you warned me not to get my hopes up, but I didn't listen. It's just that…" Courtney stopped, pulling away from her husband and standing up.

"It's just what?" He asked, standing up with her and taking her hand in his. She looked at their intertwined fingers before she spoke.

"I don't believe that I'm not pregnant," she said as she looked up at Jason, with the saddest blue eyes that he had ever seen. At that moment, Jason Morgan made a promise to himself. He promised that he would never, ever, let her eyes become that sad, or that lonely, ever again. No matter what.

"Will you come up to bed? I'll wake you up in the morning before we leave," Jason asked her, knowing that he wouldn't get any sleep, but he'd be relieved if she'd get some.

"I'm really tired," Courtney said as she yawned and swayed on the spot. Seeing this, Jason steadied her by the shoulders and offered her a smile.

"I know baby, come on, we'll deal with this in the morning," Jason said as he took her hand and led her upstairs, watching her get into bed and slip under the covers.

Sighing, he went on the other side and got in next to his wife, pulling her as close as he could to his body.

Courtney snuggled herself up to Jason, resting her head on his chest. She felt his arms wrap around her back and come to rest on her shoulder. Not knowing why, tears began to fall again. Jason felt them on his chest and kissed her temple. Tomorrow would be a difficult day. But, one thing they could count on, was that it would always come.

* * *

**Tomorrow-**

Waking up hadn't been easy for Courtney. Jason had woken her a half an hour before they had to leave for General Hospital, giving her enough time to shower quickly and dress. It was eleven, but they had needed to sleep, due to the lack thereof the night before.

Stepping out of the shower, butterflies once again invaded her stomach. Determined not to cry, Courtney placed a hand on top of her abdomen and wrapped the towel around her and turned toward her dresser, to select the day's outfit.

Jason was already downstairs, drinking his coffee. When he heard her footsteps he jumped up from the chair he was occupying and hurried over to the coffee machine.

"Here," he said as he handed her a mug. She sipped and smiled at him gratefully.

The couple proceeded to get ready to leave in atypical silence. Neither talked, they just left each other alone with their thoughts. Sometimes Jason would stop tying his shoe and look at her, or Courtney would pause with one hand in her sweater and steal a glimpse at her husband, but other than the few stolen moments, no words passed between them. But a lot of unspoken emotions did.

"Are you okay?" Jason broke the silence as he sat in the driver's seat and proceeded to turn the key to start the engine and pull out of the drive.

"I will be," Courtney replied as she pulled down the visor to inspect herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," Jason said as he took one hand off the wheel and closed the visor back up. Courtney glanced at him and he smiled.

"Thanks Jason," she said, meaning it in more ways than one.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, finally beginning to touch on the subject.

"Are you?" Courtney countered.

"I asked you first," he said, keeping his eyes on the road. Jason was a careful driver when his wife was in the car. Normally, he would have been going over the speed limit to reach his destination, but not when Courtney was in the car. Another one of the many risks he refused to take regarding her.

"My stomach hurts from being so nervous," Courtney admitted, earning a look of sympathy from her husband.

"I'm nervous too," he admitted as he pulled into General Hospital and parked the car. Courtney made to open the door but felt Jason's hand on hers, pulling it away from the handle. Curiously, she turned to look at him. "No matter what happens in there, I love you," Jason said truthfully as he watched tears fill his wife's blue eyes. He squeezed her hand and leaned over to kiss her.

"I just hope the test was wrong, I want to believe that it was," Courtney whispered as Jason released her.

"I know. So do I," Jason said as he opened the door and got out, meeting Courtney on the other side of the car. He put his arm around her shoulders, noticing that she felt much more fragile today than any other day. He gave her arm a squeeze and together, they walked into General Hospital, to await the final results of the in-vitro procedure.


	12. Here We Go

**Author's Note-** Has it been long enough? Well, here I am! Finally. With an update for all you lovely Journey fans! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Jason paced back and forth in the examination room. It had been half an hour since Dr. Meadows had come in and performed the real pregnancy test on Courtney. Did things like this take this long? He heard a sigh and stopped, turning to look at his wife who was sitting in a plastic chair a few feet from where he was pacing.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he walked over to the chair and knelt down next to it.

"I don't feel well and you're sitting there pacing because you're nervous… we both know what the result's going to be Jason!" Courtney almost yelled as she put her head into her hands and began to breathe deeply.

"I'm sorry," Jason said, meaning it. He hadn't done that to upset her, it was a nervous habit.

"It's okay," she said, picking up her head. "I just don't want you to be disappointed when the test comes out negative."

Jason slowly nodded, not knowing what to say to make things better. "Are you sure you're okay? You look pale," he settled on saying just that and raising his right hand to her cheek and then moved it up to her forehead to see if she was warm.

"I'm fine, I just don't feel my best today," Courtney argued, but smiled when she felt Jason's hand slide up her face, to check her temperature. She found the gesture extremely sweet.

"Look," Jason began until he saw his wife make a face like she was going to be sick. Courtney's hand had gone to her mouth and she flew out of her seat and into the bathroom. (For the sake of this part of the fic, conveniently there is a bathroom in the exam room at the hospital!) And, as their luck would have it, as Jason had been about to follow his wife into the bathroom, Dr. Meadows opened the door.

"Where's Mrs. Morgan?" then Dr. Meadows heard retching and winced and said, "I see."

Jason looked toward her curiously and then, as if he had been asking permission to go into the bathroom, Dr. Meadows nodded her head.

Jason saw Courtney kneeling in front of the toilet, and breathing heavy. Her hair was falling all around her face. He felt so bad for her. He walked up behind her and took the elastic from around her wrist to tie her hair back away from her face, earning a gracious smile from his wife.

"Hey, you okay?" Jason asked as he knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I didn't know I was that nervous," Courtney said as she stood up, getting a little dizzy but hiding it well, and flushed the toilet.

"It's okay to be nervous," Jason said as he stepped back so Courtney could get to the sink for a glass of water and so she could splash her face.

"I'm fine now. Dr. Meadows picked a great time to come in huh?" Courtney said jokingly.

"Yeah, great timing," Jason said as he took a spare towel and dried off Courtney's now wet face.

"Okay, well let's get this over with," Courtney said with a sigh as she walked purposefully into the other room where the doctor was waiting.

"I'm sorry Dr. Meadows," Courtney said as she went over to shake the older woman's hand, then moving out of the way so her husband could do the same.

"Don't you worry about it. Stress isn't good for the baby," the doctor said with a smile.

Jason, who was standing behind Courtney, grasped her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. Had he just heard what he thought he'd heard?

"Baby? Dr. Meadows are you saying…"

"Yes Mrs. Morgan, the in-vitro procedure worked. I'm proud to tell you that you're pregnant. Congratulations," Dr. Meadows smiled from ear to ear. No one deserved this more than the two people standing in front of her.

"Jason," Courtney turned to face her husband. When she looked at him, and they locked their blues together, tears began to fall. and she fell into him.

"Shhh.. It's okay! I'm so happy Courtney. We're having a baby!" Jason had never experienced anything like what was happening to him right then. He couldn't describe the feeling, he didn't know what it was. He felt the warm tears of his wife on his shirt and could feel sobs wracking her body. Dr. Meadows winked at him, letting him know that it was normal for women to react this way.

Slowly, she tilted his head up and kissed him. "I'm pregnant you know," Courtney said, finally letting herself smile.

"Yeah, I heard that rumor was going around," Jason said as he wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

After they had held each other a while longer, Dr. Meadows said, "There are things we need to discuss however." And that put a damper on the mood quickly.

"Okay," Courtney and Jason said simultaneously as Jason motioned for Courtney to sit down. She did.

"As I told you before, this will be a high-risk pregnancy. And when I say high-risk, Mrs. Morgan, I mean it. I know you own a club that has just recently opened, I would advise you not to work as often as I know you do. As with any other pregnancy, eat well, get a lot of rest, take the pre-natal vitamins as prescribed to you, and it's crucial to avoid stress of any kind,"

"Okay, I'll do my best on that," Courtney said with a smile, and for the first time, put her hand to her stomach. Realizing how wonderful it felt resting there, she decided to leave it there for a while.

"You'll have regular appointments with me, once or twice a month. And neither of you hesitate to call me if you think anything's out of the ordinary or if you have any questions," Dr. Meadows said as she walked toward the door.

"Thank you," Courtney said as she stood up and went over to her and hugged her tight. "Thank you so much."  
"It's what I do," Dr. Meadows said as she smiled at the happy couple and made her way out of the room.

Courtney made her way back over to Jason and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jason told her as he kissed her forehead. "I think we just climbed the first step on the ladder."

Hearing Jason say that made Courtney's eyes fill with tears. Now he too, believed in her dream.

"I just know it's going to be a boy," Courtney said as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"What if I don't want a boy?" Jason asked, knowing that whatever Courtney gave birth to, he would love regardless.

"You'll want whatever I have Jason," Courtney said with mocking sarcasm. "And if you wouldn't mind, I think we should stop at the grocery store and pick up a few things. Like, chocolate almond frozen yogurt, and maybe some Popsicles…" Courtney said as she led the way out of the room and into the lobby.

"Whatever you want," Jason said as he saw Courtney turn her head back to him and smile sweetly.

Catching himself up to her, he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, and couldn't help but think…

"Here we go…"


	13. Names

Author's Note: Hey you guys! I just wanted to let you know that this fic is going to be where my primary focus is. I think I'll be putting Undone on hiatus for the time being, because I want to concentrate all of my writing on this fic. Which means, more updates for you all! So yeah, that was just a warning. I like Second Time Around better anyways, I have tons of ideas rolling around in my head. ;)

* * *

As Courtney entered her home she smiled at her husband who was lying lazily on the couch, clicker in one hand, chips in the other. She let herself smile at him for a while until he realized that she was back and got up.

It had been two months since they had found out that the in-vitro procedure had worked, and neither of them could have been happier.

"Here, let me take that," Jason insisted as he reached out for the grocery bag that Courtney had been holding. "I would have done the shopping, you could have made me a list and I would have gone… I don't want you to…"

"Do too much," Courtney interrupted as she strode toward the kitchen, Jason following with the bag. "I know."

"It's just, Courtney, you know what Dr. Meadows said. You're supposed to be careful," Jason said as he set the bag down on the counter, seeing how Courtney was avoiding looking him in the eyes, he pinned her up with his body against the counter.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Jason put his hand to the side of her face and kissed her gently. "I just want you to be okay," he mumbled against her lips.

"I know," Courtney sighed, attempting to get free of his hold, but his hands were still planted firmly on the counter top behind her, "And I love you for it."

"I love you too," Jason said as he moved in for another kiss, but Courtney playfully turned her head.

"I have ice cream in that bag Jason, the last thing you need is for me to get you up in the middle of the night so you'll get me some," Courtney said with a smile as Jason nodded his head in understanding, not wanting to be woken up by a hungry pregnant woman in the middle of the night. He removed his hands from the counter and let her put away the few things she had bought at the store.

He smiled as he watched her do the simplest of tasks. Just the way she moved about the kitchen, the way she would have to get up on her tiptoes to put away the sugar, the way her hair fell around her face when she bent down to place something in its correct spot, and the way she smiled when she was finished. She constantly amazed him.

"You done staring?" Courtney asked as she shot him a playful glance over her shoulder as she exited the kitchen.

"Can I make you something?" At her mischievous glance, he added, "Something healthy."

"No, thank you though. I think I'm going to go and see Carly and my brother, and those sweet nephews of mine," Courtney said as she opened the door.

"I have to talk to Sonny anyways," Jason said as he grabbed her hand and let his wife lead the short walk to PH4.

* * *

"Hey Max" Courtney said as she approached the man she considered her friend that stood outside her brother's penthouse.

"Mrs. Morgan," Max acknowledged. Courtney glared at him for a moment, then proceeded to correct him.

"Courtney, Max. How many times are we going to have to do this? My name is Courtney. You know what?" Jason rolled his eyes, she was getting herself all riled up, over something silly, again.

"Yes?" Max replied, with all the patience he could muster. Sometimes Courtney could be so frustrating, but he liked her regardless.

"You're fired if you don't call me Courtney," Courtney commanded matter-of-factly. "I won't have any of this Mrs. Morgan crap. I'll fire you Max, don't think I won't."

"Courtney, you can't fire him," Jason said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh really?" Courtney spun to face her husband. "You don't think I can fire Max?"  
"No, I don't," Jason replied, meeting her gaze with a warning one of his own, telling her to calm down.

"I'd divorce you if you didn't fire him," Courtney surprised herself by saying. She turned to Max, saw the blood drain out of his face. She put him in a clearly uncomfortable position, just like she wanted to. Turning back to Jason, she saw him smiling. The jerk, she thought, he had to go and ruin it for her.

"You wouldn't divorce me," Jason said, almost laughing.

"You wouldn't need to Mrs. Mo- I mean Courtney. I'll call you Courtney from now on, at least, if that's all right with you boss," Max said as he looked up to Jason.

"Whatever the lady wants," Jason replied, kissing the top of his wife's blonde head.

"Okay, well, in any case, I'm glad that the pregnancy's going well," Max said as he opened the door of PH4 for the couple.

"Oh, thank you Max, I promise that you can come shopping with me for the baby. You'll be a great help," Courtney said as she patted his shoulder before engulfing Carly into a hug.

"Sorry Max," Jason said as he shot the man an apologetic look, "Nothing I can do about it." Jason smiled as he shut the door.

* * *

"So, have the two of you thought of any names yet?" Sonny asked as he came down the stairs to join his wife, sister, and right hand man on the couch.

"Yes," Courtney replied.

"No," Jason said at the same time.

The blue-eyed lovers looked at each other.

"Well, I've had a few ideas in my head," Courtney admitted as she again focused her attention on her brother.

"Boy's names right?" Carly asked as she moved to sit on Sonny's lap.

"Well what would be the use in thinking up girls' names if I already know I'm having a boy?" Courtney asked,

Carly, clearly amused by the situation, laughed and said, "Let's hear 'em,"

"Don't laugh at me," Courtney started off by saying. "But I really like the names Joshua, Matthew, and Michael would be the middle name." Courtney twiddled her thumbs and waited for the responses of her family.

"I like them," Sonny said as he pushed Carly's hair back behind her ear.

"Courtney," Carly said, getting up and kneeling in front of her best friend, "Those are beautiful." She said, truly meaning it, and then the two women got all emotional and hugged. "Look, Court. If you really look, you can sort of see your stomach getting harder, and maybe a little rounder," Carly said excitedly, lifting Courtney's shirt up a little.

"Yeah, I was thinking that the other day. I tried to tell Jason, but he was doing paperwork and couldn't be bothered," Courtney shot a nasty look at her husband, who then decided that looking now would be the right thing to do.

"I don't see any difference yet," Jason said honestly, he looked into his wife's eyes a little while after he said it and saw tears beginning to well up in them. "Courtney, don't cry. Don't. I'm sure we'll be able to tell soon, or maybe my eyes are just going bad," Jason said desperately. He could never handle her tears.

"Courtney, I'm gonna make you something to eat okay?" Sonny said as he got up from his chair and walked over to her and hugged her first. "You're beautiful okay? I love you." And he walked into the kitchen, motioning for Jason to accompany him.

Sighing, Jason nodded and then he too embraced his wife. "I didn't mean anything by it Courtney. I didn't meant to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry," Jason said as he kissed her forehead and pulled away.

"Don't be, I was being silly," Courtney said as she shook it off and sat back down.

Jason nodded and went into the kitchen, knowing exactly what Sonny wanted to talk about.

* * *

"I don't know what you're thinking here Jason," Sonny said as his business partner entered the kitchen where he was stir frying something. Jason didn't know what the heck it was, he just knew that Courtney loved it.

"About what?" Jason asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"Courtney and the baby!" Sonny said in an angry whisper. "You know how bad it is right now. Alcazar is helping us yeah, but the Sandovals are much stronger than we anticipated. They have people on the inside. I want Courtney, Carly, and the boys at the island," Sonny said, in typical, controlling, Sonny fashion.

"Courtney won't go," Jason said, putting his face in his hands.

"She will if we make her," Sonny said as he turned back to the meal he was preparing.

"If we make her, she'll stress out. She can't stress Sonny," Jason said.

"Well what's worse Jason? Your wife getting kidnapped? Or stress and her being annoyed with you?" Sonny asked as he pointed the spatula at Jason.

"I'll protect her," Jason said as he turned to walk out of the room, done with the conversation and not wanting to argue with Sonny with Courtney and Carly in the other room. Before he reached the living room he heard Sonny say,

"What if you can't?"


	14. Iris

I'm on a roll here! 3 updates in 3 days! Woo! Anyways, you guys didn't open this thread to listen to me ramble on and on… so here's the next chapter!

* * *

He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. 7 months pregnant, and absolutely stunning, Courtney walked down the stairs in a black, low-cut dress that went to her knees, revealing just enough leg for Jason's liking. Her blonde hair was curled and fell around her shoulders, to Jason, she looked like an angel.

"You look, you look beautiful," Jason said as he couldn't resist pulling his wife into his arms and kissing her.

"Thank you. I actually didn't think I was going to be able to get the dress on," Courtney giggled as she let herself out of her husband's grasp.

"You look perfect," Jason reassured as Courtney made her way over to the couch to put her black heels on. Jason looked at her in confusion, "You're wearing those?"

"Yeah, why not?" Courtney questioned, looking curiously up at Jason.

"They're-- high. You have those little sandals in your closet, want me to get you those?" Jason asked, he really didn't want her walking around and dancing in shoes like that…

"I'll be fine. You'll be there to catch me if I trip or something right?" Courtney said playfully, buckling the shoe while Jason came over and began to nuzzle at her neck.

"We better get going before I decide that I don't want to go anymore," Jason mumbled into his wife's ear and felt her shudder.

"Then let's get going then!" Courtney said, springing up before Jason could convince her to stay home, which he would eventually have ended up doing.

"Off to the Loft," he said as he offered his wife his arm. Graciously, she accepted it and together they strode out the door.

* * *

Time seemed to go by so quickly lately. Jason had loved every minute, every moment, of Courtney's pregnancy. It all was so new to him, and it was simply amazing. Two more months and they would have their son. Because of course, the ultrasound had shown that, indeed, the baby was a boy. Jason smiled to himself as he remembered the event. He couldn't wait to meet his son.

Jason opened the door of the car for Courtney and waited until she got in before walking around to the driver's side. Courtney didn't end up going to the island. She refused. Not that Jason minded, because like he had said to Sonny, he would protect her no matter what. It had worked for the last five months. It would work for the rest.

And I'd give up forever to touch you.  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be.  
And I don't wanna go home right now.

* * *

Dancing was always something that Courtney had loved to do, but rarely did. Jason figured that one night out with his wife every once in a while wouldn't be so bad.

The Loft wasn't particularly crowded, for a Saturday night anyways. Courtney spotted Sonny and Carly and waved before turning her attention to her husband.

"Glad you came yet?" She asked as she ran her nails up and down the jacket, fingering the collar.

"I'm always glad when I'm with you," Jason answered as he held her face in his hands and kissed her. "Are you hungry?" Jason asked after their intimate moment.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "No."

"Baby, are you hungry?" Jason asked Courtney's stomach as it rumbled. He looked up at her and smiled. "That'd be a yes."

"Fine, have it your way. We'll sit down and eat something before we dance," Courtney relented as she swiftly made her way toward the bar, her obvious stomach bumping several dancing couples. They didn't seem to notice though.

"Hey Robbie," Courtney said to her bartender as she approached the long, polished wooden bar.

"Courtney, hey. How are you?" Robbie asked, glancing down at her protruding stomach, as most people did. She didn't mind though, she felt admired.

"I'm great. Baby's great," Courtney said to satisfy his wandering eyes, "Look, could you possibly whip up two salads? Jason wants me to eat something," Courtney said with a glance toward her husband, who was seated at a table already, anxiously awaiting her return, she knew. His back was turned away from her, so she couldn't ask specifically what he wanted without waddling her way back through the crowd, something she didn't feel like doing at the moment. He'd settle for a salad.

"Of course. What kind of dressing?" Robbie said as a man came up next to Courtney and took a chair next to where she was standing. He looked sort of familiar to her, but she ignored it.

"Reduced fat Ranch for me, balsamic vinaigrette for Jason. Thank you so much Robbie," Courtney said as he lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Anything for you boss," Robbie said as he smiled and turned toward the back room.

Just as she had been preparing to walk away, an all too familiar voice floated unwittingly through her ears.

"Ah, Mrs. Morgan, how lovely to see you again," the voice said.

Courtney turned sharply toward the man who she had thought looked familiar. She had been right.

"If my husband sees you, you know what he'll do," Courtney warned Armando Sandoval as he removed his hat and jacket.

"Your husband won't have the opportunity to do anything," Sandoval stated as he moved closer to her ear. Instinctively, she backed away. "I don't think you want to do that Mrs. Morgan. You see, I have men, all around this building, in this room, awaiting my signal to open fire. You want to hear what I have to say before you go running to your husband don't you?"

"You sick bastard," Courtney muttered under her breath as she figured that she was left with no other option but to hear the man out.

"Your brother and your husband have left me no other options Mrs. Morgan. They're not cooperating. I now need leverage, and you, my dear, would work quite well," Sandoval said as he reached for her hand, but she yanked it back.

"Trust me, I'll be the worst leverage you've ever had," Courtney whispered.

_And all I can taste is this moment.  
And all I can breathe is your life.  
But sooner or later it's over.  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight.

* * *

_

It had been ten minutes now, and Jason was starting to get worried. He couldn't see a blonde head at the bar, he didn't see Robbie. Maybe she was out back? Helping out? No. Something was going on. Jason got up quickly and made his way through the crowd of people, and as he reached his destination, his fears were confirmed.

"See what you did Mrs. Morgan? Now you leave me no choice," Sandoval said as he raised his hand and the sound of gunshots could be heard everywhere. The piercing screams of the couples who were throwing themselves on the ground were torturing Courtney as she felt herself being lifted up and then put back down. Jason had shot Armando in the leg, but in return, had been shot himself.

"Jason!" Courtney screamed as she tried to fight to get to him, before a cloth went over her mouth and everything faded to black.

"Courtney…" Jason murmured as he tried to fight to stay awake, petrified that he wouldn't be able to get to her, he wouldn't be able to save her this time…

And I don't want the world to see me.  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

Song Credit goes to the Goo Goo Dolls, Iris.


	15. My Immortal

Waking up in a hospital with a gunshot wound to the arm wasn't making Jason happy.

Carly had been sitting with him when his eyes finally opened. Jason had been stuck in a comatose dream state it seemed to him, he couldn't find his way out. He kept thinking of Courtney and the baby, and he knew he had to wake up as soon as possible so he could find them.

"Jason, you have to relax," Carly warned as she laid a protective hand on Jason's chest as he made to sit up.

"Carly, you can't be serious. Courtney was kidnapped! What if something happens? I have to find her, right now!" Jason said as he ignored the painful twinge in his arm. He swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed, "Would you get me my jeans and my shirt?"

"Yeah, yeah of course I will," Carly relented as she walked over to the chair and grabbed the clothes, noticing the bloodstain on the shirt, she asked, "Do you want me to run home and get you a clean shirt?"

"No, no there's no time," Jason said as he snatched the clothes from Carly's hands and headed toward the bathroom.

Carly paced back and forth in the hospital room. She knew how much Jason hated hospitals. Her thoughts drifted to Courtney. Poor Courtney, Carly thought. Both of them knew what it was like to be kidnapped, held against your will. They did it with Ric, they did it with Lorenzo. Courtney didn't deserve this, Carly thought as tears filled her eyes. Jason and Courtney's unborn son didn't deserve this.

As Jason came out of the bathroom, dressed in the bloodstained shirt and the jeans from the previous night, Carly wiped away her tears. Jason didn't need to deal with her right now as well. He needed her to be strong, not weak.

"It's okay to cry Carly," Jason said, noticing the way she was attempting to hide from him.

"I just, I'm sorry Jason. Courtney, she's my best friend, my sister. She's carrying my nephew, married to my best friend! I, um, Courtney, she holds this family together…" Carly said as she wandered over to where Jason was and hugged him gently, careful not to hurt his sore arm.

Monica had said that the bullet had only grazed his arm, thank God, but that it would be tender for a little bit.

"I'm so sorry Jason, I'm sorry," Carly whispered into her best friend's chest. Jason felt tears well up and fall on top of the brunette's head.

After her tears had stopped, Jason pulled back.

"I have to talk to Sonny," he said as he touched her shoulder and exited the hospital room. Jason knew that Sonny would be doing everything possible to get Courtney back. That he would be working his hardest on finding her. He just hoped they'd be in time. He forced himself to hold back his tears, and he made his way through the hospital, ignoring the nurse who yelled that he didn't receive his release papers yet.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone. _

Slowly, Courtney blinked her eyes open and found that she was lying on a completely unfamiliar bed. Attempting to sit up wasn't as difficult as she had expected it to be. She had such a migraine that she felt like someone had knocked her out. Then she remembered…

Armando Sandoval threatening her at the bar, the shooting, Jason falling to the floor…

Courtney's hand immediately went to her mouth. Jason. She had to find out if he was okay! What if, what if he was d…

"You're awake," a man Courtney didn't recognize appeared in front of her.

"Where am I?" Courtney asked, putting a protective hand on her stomach.

"I can't tell you that Mrs. Morgan," the man said, almost like he felt bad for her.

"Could I please use a phone? I need to find out…"

"Your husband's alive. He's out of the hospital, the bullet only grazed his arm," the man said. Courtney noticed that he had sort of a Spanish accent. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He seemed haunted by something. He gave off an aura of mystery, and Courtney, well since she was here, she might as well find out what it was.

"How do you know that?" Courtney asked suspiciously.

"Mr. Sandoval informed me. He told me you would ask questions," the man said, with a slight smile.

Courtney nodded her head. "What's your name?"

"Antonio," the dark haired man said.

"Antonio, could I please make a phone call? I just want my husband to know that I'm okay," Courtney said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Morgan, I'm under strict orders. I can't let you call anyone, or let you out of the house," Antonio said.

The room she was in had walls painted maroon, with cream colored carpeting and paintings on the walls. There were several chairs and a sofa placed about the room. It was a beautiful room. It looked like it had been done by a designer.

"I don't want to see Mr. Sandoval," Courtney said sternly.

"You may not have a choice," Antonio said.

Courtney nodded and laid her head back down on the pillow and turned away from Antonio.

He noticed that she wanted to be left alone and said before he left to go into the security room of the house, "If you're hungry, knock on the door on your left. I'll get you something to eat." And he left.

Courtney would talk to him more later, she decided as she felt her son kick. His doing that brought tears to her eyes. She needed Jason, she missed him. What if she had to have the baby without him? The mere thought brought more tears, she scrunched up her face and let the tears fall.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase. _

Entering PH4, Jason found Sonny sitting in his chair, a scotch in his hand. He saw Lorenzo Alcazar sitting across from him. They seemed to be involved in a heated conversation. Jason could feel the tension in the room.

"Did you find her?" Jason asked as he walked quickly over to the two men.

"We have a map of all the safe houses that he could have brought her to," Sonny said as he downed the remainder of the liquor in his glass.

"And?" Jason pressed, needing to know all the details.

"That's it," Lorenzo said.

"That's it?" Jason said, louder than he meant to.

"Jason, it only happened last night," Sonny said as he got up and began to pace.

"Give me the map," Jason demanded as he searched it for a familiar name, something that would stand out…

"We looked at it, for hours," Lorenzo said, "He won't hurt her. It's all about leverage."

"Don't," Jason said, "Last time she was held prisoner, she miscarried. It devastated her, and me. Who's fault was that again?" Jason yelled as he got as close to Alcazar as he could without any personal space lines being crossed.

"That was a long time ago," Alcazar said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Seems like just yesterday right about now," Jason said as he backed off. Fighting with Lorenzo Alcazar wasn't going to bring his wife and his son home. He needed to think.

"We need to do something Jason," Sonny said as he picked up the phone.

"I'll get my men to search all Sandoval's safe houses in the area," Lorenzo said as he excused himself and exited the penthouse.

As Sonny hung up the phone he turned to Jason, "I told you this would happen."

"Sonny, you're not trying to say…" Jason said as he began to get angry.

"If you sent her to the island, this wouldn't have happened. Courtney and your son would have been safe," Sonny said as he turned away from Jason and took off his suit jacket.

"You're right," Jason admitted as he twisted his wedding band around his finger. "It's my fault."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, all of me._

Slamming the door leading into his penthouse, Jason threw off his leather jacket and flung it onto the sofa. How could he have let this happen? He was right there, he should have taken out his gun right then, he should have grabbed Courtney, they should have stayed home…

Jason began to pace near his pool table when he remembered that would have, could have, and should haves, wouldn't bring Courtney home.

Grabbing a pool stick and the chalk, Jason thought of the time he and Courtney had played pool last month…

Flashback

"I never understood what you see in this game," Courtney said as she wandered over to the pool table, just because she was bored. Maybe she could try and play, and see where it got her. She knew she'd earn a guaranteed laugh from Jason, that was enough.

"It's relaxing," Jason said as he followed his six-month pregnant wife toward the felted green table and picked up a pool stick. "Want me to teach you?"

"Like I need a teacher," Courtney said as she too picked up a pool stick and put the balls in the triangle. "You can break," she said.

"Actually, I want you to," Jason said, knowing that she only offered him the opportunity because she didn't know how to do it herself.

"No honey, really, you do it," Courtney said as she picked up the cue ball and brought it to the other end, setting it where it was supposed to be.

"You don't know how," Jason said, earning a scoff from his wife.

"That is not true! Maybe, well, I won't do it as well this time because of my, umm, large, stomach," Courtney said, prepared to make up any excuses she could to get herself out of the mess she put herself in.

"Right," Jason said as he relented and walked over to Courtney, moved her a little to his right, and aimed. He ended up with two solids going into two different pockets.

Smiling, Jason said, "You're stripes gorgeous."

"Good," Courtney mumbled, "It matches my pajama pants…"

As she attempted to aim, she ended up whacking the cue ball into one of the pockets, and like she wanted, Jason laughed.

"You scratched," Jason pointed out as Courtney scowled at him.

"I'm aware of that," Courtney said as she went to retrieve the white ball and roll it back to her husband, who really did play like a pro. He knocked in the 4 ball and the 11 ball. Sighing, Courtney sarcastically said, "That's one thing that you're better than me at, Jason. One."

Jason put down the pool stick and moved towards her, putting his hands on either side of the pool table, locking her in.

"I'm better than you at more things than just pool," Jason whispered into his wife's ear, feeling her body shake.

"Oh really?" Courtney's voice shook.

"Mmm, I'm better than you at cooking," Jason murmured as he nipped at her ear.

"All you can make is eggs…"

"I'm better than you at driving," he said as his lips traveled to the crook of her neck, feasting on the sensitive skin.

Courtney shifted and said, "That's only because you always insist on…"

"I'm better than you at…" This time Courtney cut him off by taking his face in her hands and crushing her lips to his. Their intense, passionate kiss lasted until Jason pulled away saying,

"Yeah, you're better at that…"

Realizing that he was back in the present, Jason snapped the pool stick he was holding in half and hurled it against the wall. Not being able to get control of his emotions, Jason threw his arms onto the table, forcing all the pool balls to go flying everywhere. Jason heard the sound of broken glass, but only faintly. The only thing he could manage to hear was Courtney's voice, telling him to save her. To save her and their son.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me.

Feeling the hunger pangs beginning to start, Courtney managed to lift herself off of the bed and walk over to the door. She knocked and within seconds, Antonio was at her service.

"Mrs. Morgan, you're hungry I presume?"

"Umm yeah. Can you get me a big glass of milk, Jason would want me to have some…" Courtney's voice caught in her throat. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. But, she always had milk when he wanted her to. It was part of their deal. Gulping back her tears, she asked him for a grilled cheese sandwich with it.

"Do, do you want chips?" Antonio asked, wondering how any man could take such a fragile, vulnerable, not to mention _pregnant, _woman away from her family.

"No thank you," Courtney replied as she turned away from him and walked around, looking at the pictures on the wall.

Antonio observed her for a little while before turning back into the security room, and heading for the door to the kitchen. He would talk to the boss. This wasn't humane. And knowing Sandoval's intentions with Courtney, Antonio was determined not to let anything bad happen to her or her baby. He didn't understand why, but he felt an urge to protect her, and her child.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

He hadn't planned on falling in love with her. His job was to protect her, that was all. Jason Morgan hadn't been expecting this breathtakingly beautiful blonde to steal his heart. But, Courtney managed to do it without even trying.

Lifting the now half empty vodka bottle to his lips, he sighed.

Maybe he was missing something… no. They'd gone over all the maps. They'd called in favors. They'd gotten nothing. He felt the alcohol sting his throat and warm his stomach. She always hated drinking. Hated when he did it in front of her while she was pregnant. Said it wasn't fair. He'd laugh and tell her that she never drank alcohol anyways. But to her, that wasn't the point.

Courtney had always been stubborn. Not to the extent that Sonny is, but stubborn nonetheless. When he had told her A.J. was bad news, that he would end up hurting her, she didn't believe it. Courtney always tried to see the good in people, even people as messed up as A.J. Jason had always admired that about her. Always loved that about her.

What he loved even more was her bravery. Getting pregnant was a risk. But it was her dream to be a mother. It wouldn't have been like her to give up her dream. And he was glad, so glad, that she didn't let him talk her out of it. Because he already loved that little boy…

Feeling himself begin to doze, he put the cover on the vodka bottle. Jason passed out, his head falling on his shoulder. His head only letting him think of his wife.

When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have, all of me.

Bringing the biggest glass of milk he could find and the grilled cheese sandwich into her room, he found Courtney sitting on the sofa with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her body was shaking. He could hear her sobs.

"You can j-just leave it th-there if you w-want," Courtney choked out as she felt Antonio's presence in the room.

"D-Do you want to talk?" Antonio asked gently as he walked over to where she was sitting and placed the food down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He sat down next to her.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Courtney asked angrily as her head shot up, revealing broken-hearted bloodshot eyes, and a tear-stained face.

"I, I just though you could, I don't know, maybe use someone to talk to?" Antonio said as he proceeded to get up and leave. The sound of her voice stopped him.

"Please Antonio, please help me get out of here," she practically begged as she stared at him through her foggy sapphires.

"I, I can't…" Antonio replied, as she slowly nodded her head in understanding. "But," Antonio thought it over quickly and decided to give it a shot, "I can help you."

"If you're not helping me escape, then you're not helping me at all," Courtney yelled as she clutched her hands to her stomach, deciding that it was now or never. She had to fake it if she wanted to escape.

"What? What happened?" Antonio asked, concern for the woman in front of him. "Do I need to call a doctor?"

"You need to b-bring me to G-General H-Hospital… my- my pregnancy, it's h-high risk… I need m-my own doctor…" Courtney trembled as she faked the pains. The tears though, those were real.

"Sandoval has a doctor on call, I can call him, but I can't bring you to the hospital," Antonio said as he ripped out his cell phone.

"Do you w-want me or my baby to d-die?" Courtney screamed, "Do y-you have any idea what my h-husband will do to y-you?"

"Alright, alright. Just calm down. We'll figure this out," Antonio said as he picked Courtney up and made his way toward the security room, entered the kitchen, and went out the back door and headed to his car. He placed the woman in the back seat, so she could lay down, and ran to the front and hopped in. And he had no idea what to do. Save the woman's life and her child's at the expense of his boss killing him? Or save his own life and pray to God that she and her son make it?

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along.

Song credit goes to Evanescence- "My Immortal"


	16. Her Angel

Chapter 17- Her Angel

"Jason?" Carly called out as she let herself into her best friend's home. "Jason are you home?"

Walking further into the living room, Carly saw the remains of what seemed to be a picture frame. She almost tripped over half of a broken pool stick, and almost stumbled over a passed out Jason.

"You have to be kidding me," Carly groaned as she walked purposely toward the kitchen, opened the freezer, filled a cup with ice. Then she headed to the sink and topped off the ice with some water. She couldn't believe the nerve he had to do this…

"I'm going to stand here, call your name for about three seconds, and if you don't wake up, this is going all over your pathetic face," Carly said angrily as she tapped her foot in front of the passed out man. She spied the half empty vodka bottle and sighed. Jason didn't even like vodka, he'd always preferred beers.  
"Jason, wake up… Jaaaaaasonnn…. Oh for God's sake. It's your own fault you know!" Carly said as she bent down and got right above his face, dumped out the glass of ice cold water, and stood back up, satisfied that she had proven her point. Well, half her point anyways.

"You're crazy," Jason said as he used his shirt to wipe off his face. When he put the now wet fabric down, he looked around and surveyed his surroundings. A broken picture frame, a half empty vodka bottle lying close to him, pool balls everywhere… he sighed.

"I'm crazy?" Carly yelled outraged, "I'm crazy? I'm not the one staying in his house feeling sorry for himself! I'm out, I'm doing things to help bring my best friend and your unborn child home! What are you doing again? That's right, you're getting drunk! You disgust me," Carly yelled, knowing that she was being extremely hard on him, but apparently, someone had to.

Standing up and placing a hand to his throbbing head he said, "You're right. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, I mean, occasionally you're an idiot," Carly said, letting a smile form on her face, "Come on, let's clean this place up. You don't want Courtney coming home to a mess like this do you?"

Jason shook his head. "I shouldn't have drank. I, I don't normally do these types of things… it's normally… you," he said as he walked toward the broken picture frame and picked up the picture that had been in the broken frame.

"That's true," Carly said, "that's why I didn't expect it from you."

Jason said nothing. The picture was of him and Courtney, taken last month. They had been at home, on the couch. Carly had come over and taken a secret snapshot. Sonny had bought her a digital camera for Christmas and she was always using it on them, Sonny, and especially the boys every chance she got. Jason had to admit, she knew how to take a good picture.

They had been sleeping. Her head had been rested on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her stomach where their son too slept. Carly had delighted in showing them her accomplishment the next day…

"That was a perfect moment. I had to take the picture," Carly said as she came over to where Jason had been looking at the picture. She figured that he must not have realized that he had been staring at it for a while now.

"Thank you, for taking it," Jason said as he felt tears forming in the back of his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold them back.

"It's one of my favorites of the two, three, of you," Carly whispered as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Everything will be okay. We'll find them, I promise."

* * *

Courtney had pretended to fall unconscious in the back of Antonio's, or who's ever it was, car. That why, Antonio would hold nothing back when he called his boss. She heard it all.

"Boss, yeah we got a problem. Courtney's having pains. I'm in the car headed to General Hospital. No! She has a specific doctor, her pregnancy's high risk. Listen to me, just listen, think about this. Morgan will make sure you die an extremely painful death if the girl or the kid die. You know he'll find you even if you do run away. Are you willing to risk her life? Yes, I remember what happened last time. Don't! Don't bring it up, please. The situation with Lauren was completely different. I'm bringing her to her doctor Armando, and really, I hope her husband finds her, and kills you," Antonio slapped his phone shut and Courtney was shocked. Maybe she didn't have to fake her pains anymore, would he still bring her to the hospital? She couldn't be sure… maybe she could pretend to wake up and ask to call Jason?

She'd have to try it…

"An-Antonio?" She mumbled as he took his eyes off the road to look at the woman in his back seat.

"Hey, you okay? Does it still hurt?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned. Courtney had so many questions as to why he seemed to hate Sandoval. She wondered who Lauren was too… maybe, maybe she could find out…

"A little, please, please let me call my husband," Courtney begged as she began to cry.

"I planned on calling him when we got to the hospital, so he could come get you," Antonio admitted as he turned back to look at her again.

Feeling guilty, Courtney admitted, "I faked my labor pains."

"You what?" Antonio said as he gripped his hands tighter on the wheel.

"I just wanted to go h-home," Courtney cried as she sat up and put her head in her hands.

"You're smart, I'll give you that," Antonio said as he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone and handed it to her.

"You don't have any idea how much this means to me," Courtney said as she took the phone and began to dial the familiar number.

"I think I do," Antonio whispered, but Courtney didn't hear him.

"Morgan," Jason didn't recognize the number that showed up on his caller ID. He was hoping it was information on where his wife was. Jason wasn't expecting the voice that he heard.

"Jason," Courtney breathed into the phone, so happy to hear his voice.

"Courtney? Courtney, where are you? Are you okay?" Jason asked, becoming concerned, but amazingly happy to hear her voice.

"My guard, Antonio, well, let's just say he's an angel. I faked labor pains Jason, I told Antonio that I had a specific doctor at General Hospital. Even though Sandoval had a doctor on call, he was bringing me to GH anyways. We're in the car right now. He's going against Sandoval's orders Jason, for me," Courtney said as she reached forward to squeeze Antonio's shoulder.

"I won't let anything happen to him. Where are you right now? What road?" Jason asked as he opened his door and began to walk toward Sonny's penthouse.

"What road are we on Antonio?" Courtney asked the Spanish man, her Spanish angel.

"Black Oak," Antonio replied.

"We're close Jason, Black Oak," she said excitedly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, and I love you. More than anything," he said as he opened the door and signaled for Sonny to walk over to him.

"I can't wait to see you. It's only been a day, but it feels like it's been forever to me," Courtney said as Antonio turned around, seeing a black car following them. "Courtney, let me talk to your husband." He demanded.

"Me too Court," Jason said as he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Jason, Antonio needs to talk to you," Courtney said as she handed the phone to him in the front seat.

Antonio was sure to keep his voice low, not wanting Courtney to worry. "Look, Sandoval must have put a tracking device on my car or something, we're being followed. Courtney and I are en route to General Hospital. We came from Route 44, remember that. If we don't show up at General Hospital in 45 minutes, something happened," Antonio said, waiting for a response from the worried husband.

"I'll leave right now and see if I can get to you," Jason said as he motioned for Sonny to follow him out of the penthouse and back into his own.

"Good, I'm driving a black BMW SUV. License plate 6HK 9UB3," Antonio said as he heard another man talking in the background. He assumed it was the woman's brother, Sonny Corinthos.

"Got it, we're leaving now. And, Antonio is it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, that's my name," Antonio said as he checked his rear view mirror, the black car was now getting dangerously close to them…

"Thank you, for taking care of my wife and my son," Jason said, truly meaning it, and not knowing any other way to express his gratitude. He wasn't good with words.

"I didn't have the heart to do what Sandoval wanted me to do. We'll see you soon," Antonio said as he slapped the phone shut.

"We're being followed?" Courtney asked as she placed a protective hand on her stomach.

"Yes, your husband and your brother are going to meet us," Antonio said, "We just need to try and hold them off."

Courtney nodded her head as she put her seat belt on, earning a smile from Antonio.

"Want me to put on the radio?" Antonio asked, trying to get Courtney not to think about what was happening.

"Yeah, that would help," Courtney said as she heard a song that she knew and began to softly sing the lyrics.

Only a few minutes later, they heard a bang. Courtney screamed and Antonio jerked the wheel. The bastards had blown out the left rear tire. There was no way he could maintain the speed he was going with a blown tire.

"Look, we'll be fine okay? You, me and your baby. Morgan and Corinthos will be here soon, we just gotta hang on okay?" Antonio said as he felt the car begin to spin. They had hit the back of the SUV.

"Okay," Courtney managed to murmur as the car rolled over on the side of the road and she hit her head on the window, knocking her unconscious.


	17. More Trouble Than She's Worth

**Chapter 18- More Trouble Than She's Worth**

The black car pulled over onto the side of the road, near where the SUV had rolled over and was now lying over near the woods.

Armando Sandoval was furious. He couldn't believe the nerve Antonio had to do this to him, betray him like this. Getting out of the vehicle that forced Antonio and Courtney's car off the road, Sandoval slammed the door and marched straight over to the wrecked car.

The car, overall, didn't look like it was totaled. The glass on the windshield was broken and the roof was indented a little bit. Armando thought he could open the door if he tried hard enough. But he had to act fast, he knew that Antonio would have called Morgan by now.

Wrenching open the door that he was closest to, he saw Courtney Morgan. He knew it was a risk to drive their car off the road, but it was one he had to take. He just hoped that her baby made it.

She had a gash on her head, making a trail of blood down her face. Other than that though, she seemed to be okay. It would be easy to get her out of the car because of how she was positioned. Sandoval pulled her arms toward him and picked her up. He looked at the cut on her head, it was still bleeding, but he presumed that she would be okay.

"Take her to the car. When you place her down, call the doctor. Tell him to meet us at the unmarked safe house, he'll know what you're talking about. There will be no need to go into detail," Sandoval told his employee as the man nodded and took the pregnant, wounded woman into his arms and carried her to the car.

"As for you," Sandoval began as he made his way to the other side of the SUV to make sure that Antonio was dead, "You betrayed me. I put my faith in you, after what happened to Lauren. I let you become part of this business because you wanted revenge. Look what you did," Sandoval said as he lifted the man's head up by his hair, seeing the extent of the injuries on his face.

There was blood everywhere, his nose appeared to be broken and he wasn't breathing. Armando decided that he'd leave him here to die.

"I told you not to follow your heart. It always gets in your way," the mobster said as he left Antonio in the banged up SUV and walked through the short grass to his own vehicle. Getting in, he saw his trustworthy employee holding his captive. Nodding to his driver, they left the scene of the accident.

"Courtney Morgan, you may be more trouble than you're worth," Sandoval said.

* * *

Driving down the road, Jason was scared to death.

"Jason, calm down," Sonny said, "This Antonio guy seems like a good man. She'll be okay, they both will be."

Jason gripped his hands tighter on the wheel as he heard the word 'both'. If they both weren't okay, there would be hell to pay, and he'd make sure he killed every single person involved in his wife's kidnapping.

"Jason look," Sonny said as he motioned to the side of the road, where a black SUV lay on the side of the road. It looked pretty banged up. Pulling over, Jason bolted out of the car, running full speed toward the damaged vehicle. It looked to him like the car had rolled over, he thanked God that it landed on it's wheels.

Opening up the car door, Jason covered his mouth with his hand. He saw his pregnant wife, her head on her shoulder, with blood gushing down the side of her head. He felt Sonny come up behind him and touch his shoulder.

"They got here before us," Sonny said slowly as he tried to pull Jason away.

"What are you talking about Sonny? She's right here," Jason said as he went to touch his wife, but found that indeed, there was nothing there. She was gone again.

"I'm sorry Jas, I thought we had her for sure this time," Sonny said as Jason turned around to look at his mentor.

"I saw her, she was bleeding," Jason said as he tried to pull himself together.

"It's okay man, we'll find them," Sonny said as he put his arm around his best friend.

"I know we will," Jason said, determined. Then he remembered, Antonio.

Walking swiftly around to the other side of the wrecked car, he saw the man who had tried to save his family's life. Jason, without much effort, pulled the man out of the car.

"Antonio?" Sonny guessed as he followed Jason.

"Yeah, it must be," Jason said as he checked for a pulse. He found one.

"He looks pretty banged up," Sonny said, stating the obvious.

"He's alive, we have to get him to a hospital. Chances are that he knows where Sandoval's taking Courtney," Jason said as he picked up the man. The weight came as a shock to him, he had been so used to picking up Courtney…

Jason laid the man down in the back of the car, quickly moving to the front, and he drove as fast as he could to General Hospital.

* * *

Her head ached like it had never done before in her life. It seemed like opening her eyes would be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do. So she kept them closed for a little while. But her ears, well, they heard it all.

"Mrs. Morgan will wake up when she's ready," a male voice said.

"The baby?" Sandoval asked, twisting his hands around.

"The baby's fine. Mrs. Morgan suffered no internal injuries. She's very lucky," the doctor said.

"Good, I just, I did what I had to do. I did what was necessary," Sandoval mumbled an excuse off to the doctor, who was looking at him through squinted eyes.

"I'm sure," was his sarcastic remark. The doctor began to pack up his bag and get ready to leave.

"Thank you Dr. Jones," Armando said as he got up to shake the doctor's hand.

"Call me Tony," the doctor said as he looked one more time at Courtney. She was a woman he didn't know very well, but, he knew her husband, her best friend, and her brother. And Tony hated them all, very much.

"Tony, I'll call you if something else happens," the mobster said as he showed Tony the door.

"Alright, you know the number where you can reach me," Dr. Jones said as he stepped outside.

"Yes, thanks again," Sandoval said as he watched Tony Jones get into his car and drive away.

Walking back over to the unconscious woman, he pushed her hair back off her face.

"You and I will be getting to know each other very well," he said.

Courtney let him touch her, only because she didn't want him to know what she had just heard. Tony Jones. The thought of him made her sick. She'd play Sandoval's little game, but she would win.

* * *

"How is he?" Jason asked Monica as she came out of the OR room.

"He's stable, but sleeping," Monica replied as she looked up at her destroyed son. She felt for him when he told her that Courtney and their unborn son had been kidnapped. When he said that Antonio tried to bring her home, she knew she'd do whatever she could to save the man.

"So he'll wake up?" Sonny asked as he walked over to stand next to Jason.

"Yes, probably soon too. He suffered a broken nose, a concussion, and lots of cuts and bruises," Monica said as she glanced back toward his room.

"I'll just sit with him until he wakes up," Jason said as he thanked his mother and went into Antonio's room.

Looking at the man, a man he had only spoken to over the phone, he felt a strong surge of sympathy. This man had sacrificed himself to save Courtney and their son. Jason had to wonder why…

"Hey man, you need to wake up so we can find Courtney and the baby," Jason said as he pulled up a chair next to the man's bed.

"Thanks for, you know, being there for her. I'm sure she was scared and felt alone. It really means a lot to me that she had someone who she knew would take care of her," Jason said as he twisted his wedding band around his finger. "Just wake up," Jason pleaded as he leaned back in his chair, waiting for the moment when Antonio woke, and they could go and get Courtney.

That moment couldn't come soon enough.


	18. Here Without You

Thanks for all the feed you guys:blushes:  
There's a lot in this chapter, I hope it's not too confusing...

**Chapter 18- Here Without You**

Sitting next to Antonio's bed was becoming very frustrating. If Jason had to guess, he would have said he'd been there maybe three hours. Just waiting for the man who knew where his wife was to wake up. The moment Antonio lifted up his head, Jason knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"Hey man," Jason said as Antonio opened up his eyes. Jason watched the man survey his surroundings, and once he grabbed hold of the fact that he was hospitalized, he turned to Jason.

"Morgan?" Antonio guessed as he reached his hand up to his head, feeling his bandages.

"Yeah, Jason Morgan," Jason said as he extended a hand.

"They take her?" Antonio said as he shook Jason's hand.

"Yeah, yeah they did," Jason said as he cast his eyes down toward the sheet. He didn't want this man to see him cry.

"Okay listen to me," Antonio said with a scratchy voice, "Tony Jones? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, the guy did a lot of terrible things to my family a few years back.. Why?" Jason asked, bringing his angry blues up to meet the man's chocolate ones.

"He's your wife's assigned doctor," Antonio said as he watched Jason's eyes go from angry, to what seemed like possessed. He could tell that Courtney's husband really loved her.

"So he's the doctor that would have treated her for labor pains if she wasn't faking them, and you refused to bring her to the hospital?" Jason questioned, staring at the man.

"Yeah. He's on Sandoval's payroll. Sandoval asked him to do this as a favor. Dr. Jones accepted because of his personal vendetta against a woman named Carly, and of course, because of his hatred of you," Antonio explained as Jason got up.

"So if I find Tony, he'll lead me to my wife?" Jason asked as he took out his cell phone and prepared to dial.

"He should know exactly where she is. I'm sure Sandoval called him to treat Courtney after the accident," Antonio said, watching the shock register on Jason's face. It seemed like he had forgotten that their car had rolled over, that she could be hurt, that the baby could be hurt…

"Do you think she's alright?" Jason winced at the thought of his pregnant wife involved in a car wreck.

"She had her seatbelt on," was all the information Antonio could give him.

Jason nodded and walked over to Antonio.

"I'm going to look for Tony. I'll keep you posted," Jason said as he again extended his hand.

"Good, your wife loves you very much. You're lucky that you have that," Antonio said as he watched Jason nod.

"Yeah, yeah I love her more than anything. I'll uhh, I'll just get Monica, your doctor, on my way out. Tell her to check up on you…" Jason said as he made his way towards the door.

"And uh, Antonio?" Jason said quickly, "Thank you."

"Watching your wife suffer was painful for me. I couldn't let Sandoval get away with it," Antonio said.

_**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
And all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face.**_

Courtney hated Armando Sandoval, maybe even more than she hated Lorenzo Alcazar. Sandoval was twisted, she had found out in the last three hours.

"I have some serious plans for you," he had said.

"I have some serious plans to kick your ass when this is over," Courtney murmured under her breath, promising herself that once she was back with Jason, and their son was born, if he wasn't already dead, she'd kill him herself.

"Don't be smart with me," Sandoval said as he threatened to gag her with a handkerchief, twisting it around in his hands, letting her know that she wasn't to mess with him.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked, confused. It wasn't the same place she'd been in before.

"Telling you would be a mistake, you're not trustworthy," Sandoval said, placing the handkerchief down on the table beside him.

"Who am I gonna tell? My son? The couch? The walls?" Courtney laughed in his face. She had some serious plans to make this miserable for him. But not at the expense of her child, she'd tread carefully. Like Jason would want her to.

"If you get hold of a phone, you'd tell your husband. And I don't want that," Sandoval mumbled as he got mere inches away from her face.

"I'd get the hell away from me if I were you," Courtney warned. He was beginning to make her nervous.

"I'd smarten up if I were you. I've got control here. You can either be nice, and you'll be treated that way in return. Or you can be a smart ass, and trust me sweetheart, I'll do it right back," he enunciated the last words carefully, as if to warn her.

"Remember when I told you that I'll be the worst leverage you've ever had?" Courtney whispered sweetly into his ear.

Smiling to himself he said, "yes."

She spat in his face, something she'd been dying to do since he first spoke to her disrespectfully, the day in front of Kelly's. Jason had been there to save her then, but he wasn't now. The thought brought tears to her eyes as Armando stood up, stunned.

"You'll pay for that," he said, walking away.

Courtney began to cry, because she knew he was right.

She'd pay dearly for that mistake.

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me.**_

After hanging up the phone with Sonny, informing him of the Tony situation, Jason went in search of Bobbie.

He found her at the nurse's station on the fifth floor.

"Bobbie," he said, out of breath, as he ran up to her.

"Jason, I'm so glad you're here. There's something I think you should know about," Bobbie said, as she walked out to meet him.

"What?" Jason asked, knowing that it had something to do with his wife.

"Courtney's files are missing from the office, someone stole them," Bobbie whispered as Jason understood immediately what had happened.

"Tony Jones stole them," he said.

"What? Why? How do you…?"

"Courtney was kidnapped," Jason said as he put his hand on Bobbie's shoulder and led her down to the cafeteria. "We're not involving the cops, so you can't say anything."

"You're not saying that Tony's involved…?" Bobbie said, feeling the extreme need to sit down.

"One of Sonny's and mine's rivals took her. I got information, reliable information, that Tony Jones agreed to be her doctor. That he is on the payroll of our enemy. He has her files," Jason said to his best friend's mother.

Bobbie clamped a hand over her mouth, "What can I do?"

"We may have to set up Tony, get him to talk. Tell him that you saw Courtney a few hours ago, that she looked great… or something, I dunno…" Jason said, putting his head in his hands, thinking really hard. "That way he'll get in touch with Sandoval. I'll follow him, they'll most likely meet somewhere. If they don't, I'll watch him till he goes and checks on my wife," Jason finished, out of breath from talking so much. He normally didn't do that.

"Whatever you need Jason. Whatever I need to do to help bring Courtney and the baby home," Bobbie said as she wrapped the clearly broken man up into a motherly hug.

Stifling back tears Jason whispered, "Thank you."

_**The miles just keep rolling  
As the people leave and wait to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.**_

It had been a few hours now, and nothing had happened. Courtney was expecting to be beaten, kicked, hit, something. But, nothing so far.

If Sandoval's men tried to go after her, she'd have to take the blows, anywhere, as long as they didn't reach her son. Protecting him was her number one priority, her only priority.

Not realizing how tired she had been, Courtney drifted off to sleep, for what must have been a long time, considering when she woke up, it was dark out, and she wasn't alone in the room.

"Sonny!" Courtney screamed as she jumped up and ran over to her older brother. "Sonny, Sonny, what happened?" Courtney asked, examining her brother's bruised face.

"They hit me a few times. I'm okay though, don't worry. How are you?" Sonny asked, lifting her shirt a little to reveal her ever-growing belly. He placed his hand on his nephew, and wasn't surprised when he felt a movement underneath.

Still frowning, Courtney replied, "We're okay. Sonny, why'd they take you?" Courtney asked, extremely confused as to why they'd take her brother hostage. They only needed one captive… but then something dawned on her.

Covering her mouth with her hand, and tears filling her sapphires, Courtney whispered, "They took you, because of me."

Needing to sit down, Courtney walked over to the cold, steel chair and slowly sank into its hardness. "I'm sorry Sonny, I'm so sorry," Courtney kept saying, over and over.

Sonny watched as his sister struggled with her revelation. It was true, they'd knocked him out and shoved him in a van, because they wanted to torture his sister.

_"Payback's a bitch, your little sister's about to figure that out," Sandoval had said. _

Shaking off the sick feeling, Sonny attempted to open his left eye. He found that it was impossible, it was swollen shut. He felt so weak, so powerless. He wanted to be able to protect Courtney, to save her from this…

"It's not your fault Courtney," Sonny said, getting up and walking towards her. He got down on his knees and held her face in his hands. "Don't be afraid. Antonio's alive, he and Jason will work together, and they'll find us. We'll get out of this, all three of us, I promise," Sonny said as he embraced his baby sister.

"They beat you up," Courtney stated as she touched his cheek. Sonny smiled weakly.

"A little, nothing I can't handle," Sonny said, not telling his sister about the pain he was feeling everywhere in his body. The last thing he wanted was for her to be afraid.

"I'm really sorry Sonny," Courtney whispered as she, again, pulled him into a hug.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," Sonny said as he tightened his embrace on his sister as he heard the door creak open.

"Would you look at that?" Sandoval said as each of his footsteps made Courtney's stomach clench tighter. "Brother and sister reunited. Too bad it won't last long," Sandoval grabbed Sonny by the back of the neck and threw him across the room, to the other side.

"Leave him alone!" Courtney yelled as Sandoval's thugs tied her brother into a chair.

"You asked for this," Sandoval said as the two men began to punch her brother, while he was helpless to defend himself.

"Stop! You're killing him!" Courtney screamed as she ran over toward Sonny, but stopped at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Courtney, stay away!"

She couldn't. She ran toward the two men with all her might…. No one hurt her brother like that.

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, it's only you and me.**_

Carly entered her penthouse, back from the island. Sonny had sent her after Courtney's kidnapping to keep her safe. Too bad he couldn't keep himself safe, Carly thought as she wiped away a stray tear. Her sister in-law and her husband were gone. And there was nothing she could do.

Trying to control herself, Carly sank onto her couch, taking off her jacket. It wasn't like her to take these types of things lying down. She searched for that woman in her, the woman she was when she first came to Port Charles. Carlybabes.

Her boys were safe, at the island with Letica, so she didn't have to worry about putting them in danger…

Getting up, Carly decided that she wasn't going to take this lying down, oh no. Striding purposely over to the closet, Carly opened up a box that she knew Sonny kept a spare gun in. Taking it out and examining the metal murderer, she placed it in her purse, among her makeup bag and wallet.

Jason wouldn't approve of her doing this. So she wouldn't tell him. Carly knew how to get things done, she knew what she wanted. She'd get her family back. No matter who she had to kill to do it.

Giving her pocketbook a pat, she strode out of her home, determination written all over her face.

_**Everything I know  
And anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love.**_

Jason sighted the son of a bitch in the parking lot. Bobbie had done exactly what she wanted him to do. Strike up conversation. But now, Jason was underhanded. They had taken Sonny, he'd received the phone call. Courtney had caused trouble with Sandoval, he could only imagined what she had said to him, and they took Sonny to torture her.

Jason didn't want to know the means of torture they were using. It scared him to think about it.

Tony Jones got in his car, and sped out of the parking lot. Slowly, Jason eased his own car after him, following at a safe distance. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the bastards…

His mind drifted to Courtney and their son. He couldn't imagine how scared she was. He didn't want to imagine, he just wished it was him. He'd give anything to trade places with his wife.

Antonio was scheduled to be released tomorrow, Carly was at the island, Emily had extra protection… he ran everything he was responsible for through his head as he was driving. If he didn't concentrate on something else, he'd end up working himself up, and he couldn't afford that.  
What seemed like hours later, Tony Jones finally pulled off the road he was on and started driving down a dirt road.

This was it, Jason thought, this was his chance.

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
But tonight, it's only you and me.** _


	19. The Rescue

I'm extremely unhappy with this chapter and how it came out, which explains why it's so short. It's my least favorite so far, but well. The next one will be better. :sighs: I hope you like it more than I do.

* * *

Tony Jones wasn't a very cautious man. He didn't bother to cover his tracks, switch cars, or anything like that.

Slowly and quietly, Jason followed the doctor to a log cabin, somewhere deep in the woods. Good thing he'd called for backup, Jason thought to himself as he signaled for his men to surround the house. He'd save Courtney and the baby, his plan had to work.

"Tony, finally," Sandoval said as he opened the door for the doctor.

"Sorry, I ran into an old friend leaving the hospital. She told me she saw Courtney earlier today, I told her that couldn't have been…"

"You idiot!" Sandoval yelled as he grabbed Tony by the collar of his jacket and dragged him inside the house. Jason could hear no more.

The cabin wasn't particularly large. It looked like it could fit a family of five comfortably. At first glance, Jason was reminded of when he used to play Lincoln Logs with Michael, how the little boy used to say how much he loved building them, how Michael used to smile at him…

Then, Jason thought of his own son. Was he even still alive? The thought snatched Jason's heart right out of his chest. He knew he had to act now.

He signaled to Max to tell the other guards that he was going in.

* * *

High heels clicking, her purse swinging at her side, Carly Corinthos marched straight up to Lorenzo Alcazar's door and knocked.

Opening it, Lorenzo was pleasantly surprised. Carly looked spectacular, as always. She seemed to captivate him somehow. She always had.

"Lorenzo, we need to discuss something," Carly said sweetly, rummaging in her purse for something.

"Are you in trouble?" Lorenzo asked, putting his hand on her shoulder and attempting to guide her into his apartment.

"Oh no, not me," Carly said as she pulled out her husband's gun and aimed it at the man who had once made her life hell, "But you will be if you don't tell me where my husband and my best friend are."

"Carly," Lorenzo said, trying to figure out what she was thinking, "I'm working with Morgan to try and find them." He didn't understand what was going on with her.

"Where's Jason now?" Carly asked, cocking the gun.

Lorenzo backed up in shock. She wouldn't shoot him, she couldn't…

"I, I don't know," Lorenzo stammered.

"That's not the correct answer Mr. Alcazar," Carly warned as she advanced into his apartment, locking the door behind her.

"Carly, you're upset. You're not thinking rationally…"

"You want to know what I'm thinking Lorenzo? Would you really like to know?" Carly yelled as she dropped her purse on the ground next to her and put her other hand on the gun, mainly to steady her shaking hands.

"Yes," Lorenzo replied simply as he watched tears fill the broken woman's eyes. He wanted so badly to comfort her, but feared that she'd shoot him in the chest.

"I'm thinking about my best friend. My pregnant best friend. She's due in two months, her pregnancy is high-risk. All she wants, all she wants in this entire world is to be a mother. It's all she's ever wanted. You took that chance away from her once, now she's, she's kidnapped again. Can you even imagine how scared she must be? Can you imagine? It, it hurts me to even think about it…" Carly wiped away the stray tear that had been streaking down her cheek.

"I'm sure she's scared Carly, but we're doing everything we can to…"

"Well everything you can isn't good enough is it?" she screamed. "Everything you can hasn't brought Courtney and the baby home! I'm sitting back and watching Jason fall apart, just watching him go deeper and deeper into himself. Courtney holds him together, she always has."

"Carly, put the gun down, let me help you…" Lorenzo said soothingly as he noticed the brunette beginning to shake.

"No. I'm going to find my best friend. With or without your help. And Sonny, they have Sonny…" Carly said as she took a hand off the cold steel of the gun and placed it on her forehead. "They have my husband, the father of my children… I need to find them. I have to save them."

"Come here," Lorenzo said as Carly turned her head away. She wasn't going to give into him and his charm, not this time.

"I'm not here for your pity, or your sympathy. I'm here because I want to find my husband and Courtney. You can help me do that," Carly said as Lorenzo shook his head.

"No, I can't. I don't have any idea where they are. Morgan hasn't called me since the car accident."

"Then you're useless to me," Carly said, picking up her purse and walking out the door.

Walking down the concrete steps, Carly became even more determined to find her family.

* * *

Sonny struggled to move. He knew that the beatings were hurting him internally. He just didn't know how severe his injuries were. Sonny wasn't sure if he was conscious or not, but he heard gunfire, lots of it. He prayed to God that Jason had come, that soon it would all be over…

* * *

"It's Morgan!" One of Sandoval's guards yelled as Jason appeared in the foyer of the house, his backup behind him.

"All I want is my wife and Sonny," Jason said as he aimed his gun at the man.

"Well Mr. Morgan," Sandoval said, as he appeared in a doorframe, holding a gun to his pregnant wife's head. Jason didn't think he was breathing. His heart had surely stopped…

"Let her go," Jason said as he advanced towards them.

"Your boss is in the other room, knocked out cold I suppose, he might even be dead. You can thank your wife for that," Sandoval said as he yanked back Courtney's hair, a gasp escaping from her lips.

"Don't hurt her," Jason pleaded. He was about ready to get down on his knees and beg the man to let go of her…

"If Courtney didn't have such a big mouth, we wouldn't have had as many problems as we did. If our doctor on call wasn't an idiot, you wouldn't be here. If Antonio, hadn't had a flashback to the past when he saw your wife in trouble, Courtney would still be in the safe house," Sandoval said as he pushed Courtney toward another guard.

Jason took his chance, and once Courtney was out of the line of fire, he put all of the bullets he had loaded in his gun, into Armando Sandoval.

The only other guard around, the one holding Courtney, fumbled with his weapon, and ended up dropping it to the ground.

"Courtney run!" Jason yelled as she yanked herself out of the grasp of the desperate guard, struggling to pick up his weapon.

More shots were fired, and then Jason heard what he'd been dreading…

Courtney screaming.

Forgetting everything else, Jason dashed outside where he knew she had run, and found her in the arms of…

* * *

Author's Note: short chapter, I know. But I promise the next one will be longer. 


	20. Figures

****

Chapter 21- Figures

Courtney's scream stopped his heart. Jason knew he was no longer thinking clearly, he never could when it came to his wife. The enforcer in him told him to stay where he was, yet he was running like a train was behind him.

Wrenching open the front door to the cabin, Jason noticed the darkening sky. The clouds were getting thicker, and thunder could be heard in the distance. He found his wife in the arms of Antonio. He knew they didn't have much time, and that he certainly should not be jealous. Swiping away his jealousy, Jason realized that he had to get her out of there…

"Jason!" Max yelled as he ran over to his boss, "Go. The others and I will follow when all those bastards are dead."

Jason saw the fire in his bodyguard's brown eyes and gently touched his shoulder, "First get Sonny out. Bring him to the car. But if Sandoval's still alive, or if you find Tony Jones… they're mine."

"I'll let you know," Max said as he turned to go back into the cabin.

"Max?" Jason called, waiting for the man to turn around, "Thank you."

Max merely nodded and turned to continue the massacre they'd already begun.

Turning his attention to his wife and Antonio, Jason began to walk slowly towards them. He noticed that Courtney, if it was even possible, was bigger and more beautiful than she had been three days ago. And Antonio, he was holding his wife around the middle, whispering things into her ear… and Jason tried. He tried not to be jealous, but he couldn't fight the feeling. This was the man who'd told him where Courtney and the baby were, this was the man who cared enough about family to call him. Jason owed this man his life.

Courtney was only a few yards away when he called her name. Jason watched her turn around and she just looked at him, as if he were just an illusion. She placed a hand over her mouth as he began to walk towards her.

Courtney couldn't believe she was going home, and as soon as the initial shock wore off that Jason was actually there, she ran. Courtney ran as fast as her swelled feet could carry her.

"Courtney don't, don't run. Slow down," Jason yelled, fearing that she'd trip or something. But when he felt his wife's petite arms fly around his neck, when he felt her tears and warm breath on his skin, and when her felt her protruding stomach against his waist, he was glad she had run.

After the tears had slowed and 'I love yous' had been exchanged a thousand times over, the couple pulled apart. Jason held his wife at arm's length, his hands on her shoulders.

She had known he would do this. Her husband would search for any sign of injury, any bump, scrape, or bruise.

"Did they hurt you?" Jason asked, running his hands up and down her body.

Courtney shook her head, not being able to remember the last time she'd lied to Jason, until now. They'd hurt her. In more ways than one.

Jason's hands now moved horizontally to her stomach, lifting up her shirt to reveal Courtney's extremely rounded belly.

"How about the little guy?" Jason questioned as his hands roamed the smooth skin, which his son was fast asleep under. He released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"He's a fighter," Courtney whispered as she placed her small hands over Jason's larger ones.

"Like his Mom," Jason said, pulling his wife into his arms.

"We missed you," Courtney mumbled sleepily against her husband's chest.

"I was so scared that I'd lost you and the baby, Courtney. I thought I'd never see you…"

"Sshh," Courtney soothed as Jason buried his face in the crook of her neck. "We're not going anywhere, except home, with you."

Jason pulled away and took Courtney's face in his hands. "I love you, so much,"

"I love you too. Can we go home now?"

Jason smiled, for what must have been the first time in days. "Oh yeah, yeah. Let's go home. Well, first the hospital. Then home," Jason corrected himself as he led the toward the car that Sonny was already in. Antonio's car was parked behind Jason's. The lights were on, and the engine was running. Jason could see the faint image of Antonio inside the vehicle.

"Alright. Checkup first, then we go home," Courtney said hesitantly. She knew she had to get a checkup, for the baby. But she didn't want Jason to see the bruises… it would hurt him.

He opened the passenger side door for her. "I love you."

"You better. I've been lugging around this kid of yours for the past seven months…"

Jason interrupted his wife's rant by kissing her. It was meant to be a 'shut up baby' kiss, until it turned quickly into a craving, hungry, desperate one.

While the two were consumed in their own world, the black clouds gave in to temptation, and it began to rain.

Pulling away, Courtney smiled and said, "Figures," before Jason crushed his lips onto hers, silencing her again, not that she minded.


	21. The Things You Need Come Slow

Author's Note: Things have been crazy lately, that's my pathetic excuse for my lack of updating. I guess I could blame it on finals. I had my first two today. Anyways, it's Friday! I hope you all enjoy your weekends! And this next chapter!

**Chapter 22- The Things You Need Come Slow**

Jason and Courtney had dropped Antonio off at his home before heading over to General Hospital so Courtney could be checked out. Courtney didn't want to do this, but she knew that it was necessary. For her son. Only seven months ago, she'd promised her husband, her doctor, God, and herself that she would protect that little boy growing inside of her with her life. Courtney Morgan wasn't one to break her promises.

"Hey, you seem distracted," Jason said as he snaked his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her close. They were in the elevator, on their way up to floor seven.

"I'm just tired," Courtney said with a wave of her hand, as if to dismiss his worry. No such luck.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Jason asked, rubbing the side of her arm.

"Later," was her reply as she swiftly stepped off the elevator and began to walk purposefully to the desk to ask for Dr. Meadows.

Jason sighed as he followed Courtney to the desk. He placed his hand on the small of her back, just so she would know he was there. He would always be there. She was distant, and it scared him. Courtney hadn't said much since their kiss in the rain. Jason knew that she'd just been put through hell, but he wanted to know what they did to her. Something was off, he just couldn't put his finger on exactly what.

"Jason, Jason?" Courtney pulled him out of his reverie as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Dr. Meadows can squeeze me in right now. So you can just wait out here while I…"

"No, I'm coming with you," Jason was adamant about it. Courtney knew there would be no changing his mind, so she let him take her hand and lead her to the room she'd been in so many times the past year. Courtney said a silent prayer that there was no internal damage from what they'd done to her. Jason didn't need to find any of that out. She could handle it.

The light from the window is fading  
You turn on the night  
The sound from the avenue's calling you  
Open your eyes

"Courtney, Jason," Dr. Meadows acknowledged the familiar faces as they entered the bleak hospital examination room. Courtney found herself releasing her husband's hand and falling into the same old routine. She put on the dressing gown first, took her clothes off once she was covered, and took her place on the exam bench.

It was something about her eyes, Jason decided as he felt her warmth leave him as she went to change. As much as Jason didn't want to push her, he needed to know…

"Alright," Dr. Meadows said as she smoothed to cold gel over Courtney's very round stomach. Jason dragged a chair over to the side of Courtney's table and took his hand within his own, playing with her rings. It was something he tended to do when he was nervous. Courtney took note of it and put her hand to his cheek and offered him a smile.

"Well, your little boy looks just as healthy as ever," Dr. Meadows stated much to the expecting parents' relief. "I'll print out this picture for the two of you to take home, and then I'll come back and perform a checkup on you Courtney." Dr. Meadows said as she smiled and began to clean up the gel and the ultrasound equipment. Soon enough, Jason and Courtney were alone again.

"I knew he was okay," Courtney stated softly as she placed a protective hand over her stomach. Jason placed his left hand on the base of her neck, and his right hand on the side of her face as he pulled his wife in for a kiss. It was short, but extremely sweet. After pulling apart, Jason needed answers to his questions.

"Are you okay?" He decided to start off with.

"Jason, I'm fine. Your son's fine. We're both alive and very happy to be home," Courtney answered as she sat up.

"I know, I know you are Courtney. I- I just… what happened?" He decided that beating around the bush wasn't going to get him anywhere. Especially not with Courtney.

"Sandoval took me from The Loft that night. He brought me to a safe house somewhere. I was upset, scared, alone…"

Realizing that she was actually going to tell him what happened, Jason took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry. If I'd been more cautious…"

"You can't blame yourself okay? We've been through this before. We did it with Alcazar," Courtney cringed at the memory. "Like I was saying, that was when I met Antonio. At first, he wasn't telling me much, but there was something about him that interested me," Courtney trailed off at the look her husband gave her.

"Not a romantic interest," Courtney answered the question that had been running like a broken record through his head. "He seemed like he was haunted. I think he felt bad for me, so I took advantage of that and faked labor pains. It was hard, but I convinced him to take me to my own doctor. He put me in the car, but I guess there must have been a tracking device on it or something because next thing we knew, there was a black car tailing us. They shot out one of our tires, forcing us off the road," Courtney began to breathe heavy as she recalled the moment where she'd thought that she could potentially lose her life, or even worse, her son's.

Jason placed a soothing kiss on her forehead, letting her know that it was okay. She smiled gratefully and continued. "The next thing I knew, I was somewhere else. I'd heard voices. Sandoval's and Tony's. So I pretended to be asleep, passed out still. Tony said the baby was okay, for which I was grateful. But, I didn't think Tony would ever do anything like that," Courtney trailed off and Jason shrugged.

"Tony Jones hates me. He's rash and doesn't think things through. I'm sorry, I would have given anything for it to be me…" Jason was once again cut off by his wife.

"Would you let me finish the story? Because I didn't want to tell you in the first place…"

"I'm sorry, go ahead," Jason smiled at her returning sarcasm. He thought he'd never hear her crack a joke again…

"Anyways, Sandoval was saying some hurtful things. So, my temper got the best of me… and I spit in his face."

Jason looked up from watching their entwined fingers and looked at her. "You spit on him?"

"He didn't like it, he told me I'd pay. I did," Courtney whispered as she looked down at the fabric covering her body. "I had fallen asleep, I'd been so tired Jason…"

"You're tired now," Jason observed as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and let his lips graze her hand. He couldn't stop touching her. The need for closeness was overwhelming him.

"A little," Courtney admitted as Dr. Meadows reentered the room. Courtney was shocked at the perfect timing. She now didn't have to tell Jason what they did to her. Hopefully, he'd forget…

"Jason, I'm going to have you to step outside for a minute…"  
"No," Jason protested, "No, I can't leave her."

"It's fine Jason, really. I'm okay. Dr. Meadows is just going to make sure my health's up to par, which I'm sure it is. Then, you know what, I'll even let you carry me out of here. Yes, I'm that tired," Courtney added after as she saw the look of shock on his face.

Jason nodded and reluctantly left the room to wait outside on the floor.

Courtney sighed as she shot her doctor a thank you glance. Jason didn't need to see her bruises. She could deal with them. They were only sore when someone touched them particularly hard anyways…

And when you find  
You're spending your time  
Wanting for words  
That never speak  
You tell yourself that the things you need come slow  
But inside you just don't know

Sitting outside her room, Jason was thanking God that Courtney and the baby were both home, safe. He'd been so reluctant to leave her side because he was actually afraid that he'd never see her again, that someone would take her. He thought that ridiculous now. He was sitting right outside the door, there was no way someone could sneak in and grab her without him seeing it.

"Thank you," Jason whispered to God as he thought that saying a prayer would be the right thing to do. "Thank you for keeping Courtney and the baby safe when I couldn't. You know, I never ask you for anything. I'm not religious, I don't go to church. So why should you do me any favors? I guess you shouldn't. But, my wife, she's a good person. The best person I've ever known. So, if you could, can you please make it okay for her? Help her, keep her and the baby safe. I didn't think I'd fail, you know? I thought I'd be able to protect them from everything, I couldn't though. So basically, I need you. Help me, please," Jason sighed into his hands as he wiped away a free falling tear.

Hold on to anything  
Everything's over and done  
Has the fear taken over you?  
Tell me, is that what you want to make up your life?

"Courtney, how'd you get these bruises?" Dr. Meadows asked, already knowing the answer. Someone had hit her. Many times.

"It wasn't Jason," Courtney said, immediately protecting her husband from being accused as a wife beater. "He doesn't even know about them."

"Courtney, you need to file a police report…"

"No."

"What are you trying to hide?" Dr. Meadows asked as she wrote out a prescription for a pain killer that wouldn't affect her baby.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just don't want to talk about it," Courtney said as she put her clothes back on quickly and stepped into her sandals. Dr. Meadows handed her the slip to get her prescription filled. Courtney placed it in her coat pocket, not wanting Jason to see that she had one.

"Whatever you tell me is confidential. You know that," Dr. Meadows said as she wrapped the blood pressure tester around Courtney's upper arm and took her blood pressure.

"I know."

"Courtney," Dr. Meadows began seriously as she took the Velcro patch off her patient's arm, "You need to stop stressing out about whatever it is you're stressing about…"

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little worked up right now," Courtney said as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm going to ask you a serious question Courtney, you need to answer me truthfully," Dr. Meadows said slowly so Courtney would understand every word she said.

"Okay," Courtney replied, knowing what was coming, and not liking it at all.

"Were you raped?"

Time after time  
You're falling behind  
Hold on to me  
Never leave  
Forever be what you mean to me right now  
Don't you feel better now?

Song Credit goes to the fabulous Rob Thomas for his beautiful song "My My My"


	22. Bruises and Fans

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. ) They make me smile. Alright, start readin'!

* * *

"Were you raped?" the concerned doctor asked the broken woman in front of her. She watched as Courtney slipped the prescription slip into her jacket pocket.

"No," Courtney said simply.

"Courtney, you need to tell me if you were. I'd have to perform a rape kit, and do more extensive tests to see if the baby is al…"

"You told me my baby was fine!" Courtney yelled as Dr. Meadows placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Your little boy is perfectly healthy, but if you were raped Courtney, I need to know," Dr. Meadows told her as she backed away from her touch.

"I wasn't raped," Courtney stammered as she opened the door, revealing Jason on the opposite side, waiting for her. He jumped up when he saw her tears.

"What happened?" Jason asked as he immediately took her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just really, really tired. Will you take me home?" Courtney asked as Jason nodded and wrapped his arm around her, leading her toward the elevator.

Jason looked back at Dr. Meadows, wondering what she had said to upset her. When he turned around, the doctor was slowly shaking her head.

* * *

The car ride home was a silent one. Jason had opened his mouth to speak a few times, to ask what had upset her in the doctor's office, but saw that she was dozing off. He took the time while Courtney was in between sleep and wake to look at his wife, to really look at her.

She had dark bags under her eyes, a bruise on her cheek, from the car accident, Jason assumed. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, with some strands escaping the ponytail holder and falling onto her face. Jason had to resist the urge to put them back in their rightful positions behind her ear. He reminded himself to keep his eyes on the road. The last thing they needed was another car accident.

Pulling up to the garage under Harbor View Towers, Jason put the car into park and took the keys out of the ignition. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door, getting out, and being sure to shut it as quietly as possible. Jason walked around to the passenger side and opened Courtney's door. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Jason had to reach over. Her shirt was drooping a tiny bit revealing a massive bruise. One of the biggest bruises he'd ever seen. Making a mental note to get her some ice, Jason carefully scooped his pregnant wife up into his arms and carried her to their home.

Trying to get his keys out of his pocket was proving to be difficult. He heard a door open and a gasp. Jason already knew. Carly.

She put her own copy of their key into the lock and let them in. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's alright. Just tired. Take her jacket?" Carly nodded and took it. "Thanks, I'm just gonna put her in bed. Wait right here," Jason said as he walked carefully up the stairs.

One look at their room, and Jason knew that Carly had already been there. The bed was made, the covers pulled back so Jason could easily slip Courtney under them. The furniture was even polished.

Jason laid Courtney down, she never woke as he pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. Before he went downstairs to talk to Carly, who was sure to have an unbearable amount of questions, he reprimanded himself for almost forgetting to turn on the fan. A sweet memory was brought to his mind…

* * *

Flashback-------

"You know what we need?" Courtney asked as she wandered into the living room, where Jason was flipping through the mail.

"Courtney, honey. I love you, really, I do. But just let me finish paying the bills and then I'll go to the grocery store and buy you whatever you want. Make a list okay?" Jason dismissed her with a kiss on the temple.

"Actually," Courtney began, getting up and feeling a little insulted. "I was going to tell you something else. Never mind though, I'll just do it myself tomorrow," Courtney said in a sing song voice as she started to walk toward the kitchen. She got as far as the refrigerator when she felt Jason's strong arms wrap around her. She was four months pregnant now, and she was absolutely glowing.

"What were you going to say?" he asked.

"Oh, so now you want to know? Going to jump to any more conclusions?" Courtney asked playfully as she opened the fridge and took out the Mountain Dew. Jason took it from her hand and grabbed the milk, walked over to the cabinet, and poured her a glass. Walking back over, Courtney looked disgusted, Jason was rather pleased with himself.

"I hate milk," Courtney said as she plugged her nose and took a sip.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Jason stated as he ran his hand through her hair. She put the glass down. "There's too much sugar in Mountain Dew anyways. I don't know how you drink it," Jason said.

"Carly and I drink it all the time when you and Sonny are away. It's comforting to us," Courtney thought out loud as she walked backwards until she hit the counter. She jumped up onto it.

"Is that why the two of you are so wound up when we get home?" Jason asked, as he walked over to where his wife was sitting and placed his arms on the counter, boxing her in. She took the opportunity to wrap her legs around him.

"We always got a great laugh out of it because the two of you thought it was just because we were happy to see you," Courtney giggled. Jason gave her a dirty look and kissed her on the lips.

"Now, what did you say we needed?" Jason asked as he broke their lip lock.

"Well, actually, I was hoping that tomorrow, we could get a fan," Courtney murmured as she looked everywhere but at him.

"A fan?" he asked, making sure he heard her correctly.

"Mmhmm," Courtney said shyly, biting her bottom lip.

"We have central AC, why would we need a fan?" Jason asked, truly wanting to understand why she wanted one.

"Well, when I was little and I couldn't sleep, the noise helped. It blocked out the noise when my parents were fighting or when my mom brought home some random guy. And now, with the pregnancy, sometimes I can't sleep for whatever reason…"

"We'll get you a fan," Jason said as he lifted her off the counter and into his arms. Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his face to hers.

"Thanks," she said sweetly. Jason smiled, Courtney never wanted extravagant things, she'd been nervous about asking him to get her a fan.

Jason kissed her softly, and felt her rounding belly against his. A feeling of elation went through him. Their baby was in the middle of them… just the thought made him excited. He couldn't wait to meet their child. If he or she was anything like Courtney, it would be nothing less than spectacular.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Jason saw Carly perched on the couch, reading a pregnancy magazine. Once she heard footsteps, she flung the magazine down.

"How are they?" Carly asked, jumping up. Jason knew that she was referring to Courtney and their son.

"They're okay. We just got back from General Hospital," Jason said as he took off his jacket and laid it next to Courtney's.

"Jase, I saw a ton of bruises on her when you walked in… please tell me what happened," Carly asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How'd you even know we were home?" Jason asked, changing the subject. He didn't want to talk to her about this until he'd talked to his wife first.

"I, uhm, I looked out the window until I saw your car. Sonny's alright, I made him to go GH earlier…" Carly said.

"You looked out your window?" Jason asked, rubbing his hands over his face, fatigue was definitely overcoming him.

"I wanted to see that she was okay with my own eyes," Carly said.

"Look, can we talk in the morning?" Jason asked as he ushered Carly toward the door. Despite her protests Jason said, "Tomorrow Carly." and shut the door.

Jason walked back toward the couch to hang up the jackets in the closet. Taking Courtney's , he shook it out before placing it on a hanger, but noticed a piece of paper that fell out and slowly fell toward the floor. Picking it up, Jason saw a prescription for pain killers. Flashes of his wife's addiction to the pain killers a few years ago flew through his head.

He wouldn't let her ever become that desperate again. They'd have to have a serious talk in the morning, whether she wanted to or not.

Jason walked up the stairs and entered their bedroom, where Courtney was in the same place that he'd left her. Asleep, with the fan blowing her hair away from her face. He undressed and climbed into bed next to his wife, taking her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. Courtney's arms automatically went around him.

Jason looked down and was so happy that she was home. Their bed had been so cold without her lying next to him at night, her soft snoring was something he'd found that he'd missed.

He looked at Courtney, and realized that they were both right where they belonged. Whatever would happen, happens. They would deal with it when it came.

* * *

Author's Note Take 2: I had to re-write this chapter. I didn't like how it came out the first time. Let me know if you liked it, hated it, didn't care either way… whatever you're thinking about it, tell me in a review! If you so desire. 


	23. Trust

Courtney didn't realize how exhausted she was. Yawning, she lifted her heavy eyelids and turned her face into the fan. As the wind cooled her face and blew the stray strands away, Courtney noticed that Jason was already up.

She sighed. Keeping things from her husband was something she hated. But would it hurt him that badly? As far as she knew, all those men were dead. Courtney placed her hands on her stomach and asked her son,

"What do you think? Should I tell Daddy about what really happened to us? He'll be able to handle it right?"

Jason, who'd been standing in the doorframe, said, "I can handle it, I promise."

* * *

Carly had no idea what she was doing. She thanked all that was holy that her mother had taken the boys last night, and that Sonny was basically knocked out from the pain meds he was taking.

Why was flipping pancakes so damn hard?

She had seriously been considering sending Aunt Jemima hate mail when she remembered the bacon she'd decided on cooking in the microwave, to spare herself the extra aggrivation of trying to work the oven. Carly shook off the oven mitts she'd been using to hold the spatula and dashed to the microwave. Steam came billowing out as she opened the door.

"Damnit!" Carly said loudly, she grabbed a nearby fork and jabbed at a piece of the bacon. Once she'd managed to stick it on her fork, the bacon flopped over.

"Well, if my family wanted rubber and pancake batter for breakfast, I'd be their hero!" Carly huffed as she tossed the fork, with rubbery bacon still attached, into the sink, already filled with burnt food and used dishes.

Why didn't she just order from Kelly's? All she'd wanted to do was suprise her husband and her best friends with a delightful breakfast. She even had the table prepared, flowers and all. Carly wiped her hands on Sonny's now very dirty, 'Kiss the Cook', apron. Just as she turned around, she saw Sonny standing in the kitchen, looking appaled.

"Uhm, good morning?" Carly offered as she tried to duck out of the kitchen. No such luck.

"Tell me you didn't ruin any of my pans, break any dishes or appliances, or burn yourself..." Sonny began, covering his eyes with his hand.

Carly's hands went up. "Sonny, I can explain"

"Please Carly, get out of my kitchen..." Sonny mumbled, not that he'd really cared if she'd made a mess. He just got a kick out of giving her a hard time. But, that definetely went both ways.

"Well, if you're going to blame anyone, blame Aunt Jemima," Carly said in all seriousness as she took off his 'Kiss the Cook' apron and put it over his shoulder. She grabbed her purse, on her way to Kelly's to get some real breakfast for her family.

On her way out Sonny could have sworn that he heard her say, "Easy to make my ass."

* * *

Jason walked slowly toward the bed where Courtney was now sitting up, clutching the sheet around her.

"Jason, I..." Courtney began, unsure of what to say.

Jason, however, got right to the point, "Did they touch you?"

"What? Jason no! At least, not in the way you're thinking," Courtney stated as she shifted her eyes away from her concerned husband's face. "They hit me."

Anger flashed through Jason's blue eyes as tears filled Courtney's sapphires.

"No one is ever going to hurt you like that again okay? I promise," Jason said softly as he gathered his wife into his arms.

"I was so scared," he felt Courtney's whisper against his neck. "I was afraid I'd lose the baby"

"Hey," Jason soothed, "it's okay. You're home, both of you." He kissed her temple. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Courtney considered this, then decided that she just wanted to forget about all of it. She nodded her head no.

Jason sighed, "Okay, that's alright." Slowly releasing her, he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her falling tears. "We'll talk when you're ready. I won't push you."

"Thank you," Courtney said, gently kissing his lips before getting up to make their bed.

"Courtney? There's one more thing," Jason said, pulling the prescription out of his pocket.

"How'd you get that?" Courtney asked, getting somewhat flustered.

"It fell out of your jacket," Jason stated, not wanting her to think he'd been invading her privacy.

"Oh," Courtney said softly. She looked down at her hands, ashamed. Jason was afraid that she'd get addicted again.

"Court"

"Don't. Don't Jason, you don't believe that I can take pain killers and not get addicted do you? You think I'm still that weak woman that I was all those years ago when I lost the baby!" Courtney yelled as she abandoned her task of making the bed and attempted to storm out of the room.

Jason grabbed her arm. "I don't think that. I never once thought you were weak. You're the strongest person I know," Jason said, not wanting her to walk out.

"You don't have to say that Jason," Courtney said, yanking her arm out of his grasp. "I was addicted. Once addicted, always addicted right?"

"No, Courtney come on. I love..."

"You love me, but you don't trust me to watch out for myself. To take my pain medication without standing behind me watching to make sure I don't take six instead..."

"I just wanted you to be careful, because of what happened last time. I never want you to be that desperate," Jason tried to reason with Courtney, but he had a feeling that he was losing this battle. He didn't know how to say the things she needed to hear.

"Don't you think circumstances were a lot different then Jason? I had just lost our baby. Now I'm pregnant! You know, you know how much I love this baby. I would never do anything to jepordize that," Courtney said tearfully as she shook her head and left the room.

Jason ran down the stairs after her, and saw her putting her sandals on. She was leaving. "Don't go Courtney, stay. You need to eat something"

"I'll stop by Kelly's," Courtney said as she grabbed her pocketbook and opened the door. Jason followed.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because you don't trust me," was her reply as she hit the elevator button. As it dinged, Carly stepped off, smiling brightly as she dropped the brown paper bag of food she'd been holding and enveloped her best friend into a hug.

"Oh Court, oh honey. I'm so glad you're back! We gotta go shopping soon for that boy in there! How is he? You look fantastic... except for those tears..." Carly looked at Courtney and then at Jason and said "oh".

"I'll call you okay?" Courtney whispered as she stepped onto the elevator and pressed the down button. Once the doors had been totally closed, Courtney hit the emergency stop button, slid down the wall of the elevator, and cried.

* * *

"What did you do?" Carly asked as she picked up the breakfast and marched over to her penthouse, Jason in tow.

"Nothing, she's upset at me for something I brought up," Jason murmured, seeing Sonny sitting on the couch as they entered.

"Hey," he greeted, getting up. His ribs were still sore, but not as bad because of the meds he'd been taking. "Where's my sister?"

"Jason did something stupid. She left," Carly said, placing the bag down on her, what she thought was a beautifully set table.

"She didn't leave. I mean, she did. But she's coming back..." Jason sighed as he dropped himself into the nearby chair and put his face in his hands.

"Carly? Would you give Jason and I a second?" Sonny asked, sitting back down on the couch.

"I have to clean up the kitchen anyways, from the disaster that occured in there this morning"

"I already did," Sonny said in his monotone voice.

"I knew there was a reason I married you!" Carly said, planting a kiss on her husband's cheek and bounding upstairs. Well, they thought she was upstairs. Men were so stupid sometimes.

"I told Max to follow Courtney," Jason said, "If that's what you're worried about."

"No, of course you'd do that. We need to discuss what needs to happen," Sonny said, talking lower.

Carly strained to hear.

"They're dead, all of them. Tony Jones, Sandoval, all of them," Jason said. He couldn't really focus on what Sonny had been saying. He was so worried about Courtney...

"Good. No witnesses? What about that Antonio guy?" Sonny questioned.

"No witnesses. Antonio won't testify against us. He's on our side," Jason said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I want you to set up an appointment with him. I want to meet this man, formally. I want him working with us," Sonny told Jason, more than asked.

"Why?"

"He saved my sister's life, and quite possibly mine as well. I owe him, and he did a damn good job of keeping Courtney alive," Sonny stated, watching his enforcer's expression change from jealousy to confusion rather quickly.

"Alright," was all the blue eyed man said.

"Okay Carly," Sonny said, knowing she was around.

"I gotta go Sonny," Jason said, he couldn't sit. He had work to do, and he was going to go and find his wife.

"Yeah alright man. Send Courtney over here later will you? I want to make sure she's alright with my own eyes."

"Sure Sonny," Jason said as he exited the penthouse.  
"Carly I gotta go too, I got things to take care of," Sonny said as he kissed his wife on the cheek and made for the door.

"Yeah alright, everyone just leave. I only slaved over a hot stove all morning..."

* * *

Author's Note: I decided that I want to keep Antonio around. I liked writing him, I want him to have a past. Oh and to clear up some confusion, she has bruises from the car accident, yes. She also has bruises from where the men hit her when she tried to save Sonny. Courtney wasn't going to tell Jason that they beat her up because she figured he'd just chalk it up to the car accident and leave it alone. Hope that helped. Let me know what you think! 


	24. You've Got A Friend

**A/N- **Please excuse my lack of updating. I actually got stuck for a little bit, but I think I've figured out where to go with this fic next. Consider this fair warning, I'm one for the dramatics. And to all of my faithful reviewers, you guys rock! Y'all inspire me to write and keep writing.

**Middiegurl08- **I'm so glad you enjoyed Carly. I'd been nervous about writing her because I didn't want to butcher her character with lame lines… so it means a lot that you thought she was funny.

**Rebecca- **So glad you liked the flashback. I really enjoyed writing it. You're right about Courtney having a lot to deal with, but she's a tough cookie. ;) Oh and uh, where's my update? Hmm:P

**Nicole- **I've been wanting to write some tension between Courtney and Jason for a while now. In the words of Maroon 5 "It's not always rainbows and butterflies…" I'm so glad that you liked the flashback! I actually didn't think that anyone was going to! Thanks for saying that I never disappoint. It means so much coming from someone as talented as you!

**Luvthemorgans- **Aww! Thank you! I'm glad that you like it.

**Polocowgirl08- **Excited, happy Jason is my favorite version of Jason! I'm glad you like him as well!

**Eaglesgirl- **The bruises are from trying to protect Sonny when they were kidnapped, and yes, she does have some from the car accident as well. Courtney wasn't planning on telling Jason about how Sandoval's thugs hurt her, to spare him the pain of knowing that she went through something as horrible as that. Sorry for the confusion, and thanks for reading!

**Splendor734- **Thank you! I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story! Sins of the Soul is one of my favorites. J

**Leanna R.- **Never apologize for exclamation points! Ever! Thanks for your reviews!

**A/N2**- And before y'all start reading… go and read Trust by Leanna R. You have to if you aren't already! It's spectacular! I promise!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, although I'd like to own Jason, that way I could knock some sense into his stupid head and he'd could sweep Courtney off her feet and whisk her away to Barcelona, Spain where they can go sailing and he can read to her. Like the blizzard episode? Anyone remember that? Okay, well yeah. I got a little carried away. The point is that, I don't own them. Now, you can read. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Jason found himself on the docks, sitting on a bench and looking out into the harbor. He had thought about going to Vista Point, thinking that maybe she'd be there, but then he decided against it. If Courtney wanted to see him, she'd come and find him, she'd come home. And regardless of his previous reservations about the painkillers, Jason trusted his wife. She wouldn't do anything rash.

The shrill ring of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts. Reaching into his jeans, Jason pressed the green button.

"Morgan,"

"It's me," Sonny said grimly.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, hearing the tension in his voice.

"You're really not going to want to hear this," Sonny warned.

"Tell me what's going on," Jason said, becoming nervous and standing up. "Is it Courtney?"

"You haven't found her yet?" Sonny asked, changing the subject.

"I don't want to pressure her. She just needs some time, away from me," Jason murmured, more to himself than to his business partner. And if he really wanted to know where she was, he could just call Max. But, he'd wanted to find her on his own, thinking he knew Courtney well enough to know where she'd go…

"Max would have called if something happened," Sonny said reassuringly as Jason nodded.

"What happened Sonny?"

"After you left, I left too. I stumbled across something really interesting, something you're going to want to know," Sonny said.

"Could you just tell me Sonny?" Jason asked, placing a hand over his eyes, "I really can't deal with any more guessing games right now."

"Alright. Ric Lansing was feeding Sandoval inside information on our organization," Sonny said as softly as he could. The boys were asleep upstairs, and Carly was thumbing through a magazine, surely listening to every word.

"What?" Jason exploded. He knew he should have taken him out in Martha's Vineyard, but Sonny didn't want to. He should have taken him down after they'd found out that he'd taken Carly, but Sonny couldn't do that. Jason was growing angrier by the minute. He was sick of doing things Sonny's way.

"Don't do anything irrational alright? I'm handling this," Sonny said sternly.

"No, Sonny. I'll handle this. It wasn't about you this time, it was about me. Ric made it possible for Sandoval to kidnap my pregnant wife! He's mine." Jason hit the end button before Sonny had a chance to say anything else.

* * *

Courtney really didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away for a little while. She was driving, carefully, and found herself at the house where she'd been only last night.

Antonio's house.

She didn't know why she'd come, or what she would say to the man who'd helped her. But she pulled her keys out of the ignition and unbuckled her seatbelt anyways. Climbing the granite steps to the white door, she used the brass knocker instead of the doorbell.

Only a few moments later, Antonio opened the door and looked at the woman he wasn't sure he'd ever see again questioningly. Tears began to well up in the back of Courtney's eyes, as hard as she tried to fight them. Seeing this, Antonio ushered her inside.

"Courtney, are you okay?" Antonio asked, guiding her to the couch and sitting her down.

"Yes, no… I don't know!" Courtney dropped her face into her hands and let the sobs rack her body. She felt Antonio's arm go around her shoulders and was grateful.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Antonio questioned, not really understanding why she'd come to him to talk.

"I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about you," Courtney said, looking up into his chocolate eyes.

"There's not much to me. And besides, you're upset about something. Does Jason know you're here?" Antonio asked, trying to avoid the subject of, well, of him.

"No, he doesn't."

"Maybe you should call him, I'm sure he's worried," Antonio suggested.

"I'm sure he had someone follow me. If I know my husband, one of the guards, presumably Max, is waiting around the block for me to emerge," Courtney laughed quickly.

"Did the two of you, you know, have an argument?"

"Sort of. When Sandoval moved me, he'd been saying inappropriate things, getting on my last nerve, so I spat on his face," Courtney began, for whatever reason, feeling like she could talk to this man.

"How ladylike," he joked, and she actually smiled.

"I know, but he told me that I'd pay. And I did," Courtney shifted her gaze downward, ashamed at herself for getting her brother kidnapped, and beaten.

"Is this about Sonny?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"They beat him, because of me," Courtney began to cry again, feeling so guilty. She hadn't even seen her brother yet. She was too scared to see the marks on his face, or the tender way that he moved about. Because she knew that it was her fault.

"You can't blame yourself. It could have been Sandoval's plan all along to kidnap your brother," Antonio soothed, "He's twisted, but you don't have to be afraid anymore. He can never hurt you again, Courtney."

Courtney lifted her head up and smiled. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just glad I could be there for you. Do you need a ride home?" Antonio asked, assuming that she'd go back to her husband, now that she'd talked about her guilt.

"I'm not going home. Jason upset me, and I'm not ready to face him yet," Courtney admitted, pulling the painkillers out of her purse and placing them on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch they were sitting on.

"Hydrocodone?"

"I was addicted to them once, a few years ago."

Antonio watched as Courtney placed her hands on her stomach and smiled softly. He didn't say anything, knowing that she just needed someone to listen.

"I was kidnapped from a hotel room. Jason had told me not to fly down, but I… I did anyways. It was the biggest mistake of my life," Courtney whispered softly, she felt Antonio grab her hand and give it a squeeze.

"I was pregnant, Jason didn't know. The man who kidnapped me kept me on his yacht, and there was a storm… most of the crew, they'd abandoned ship and I saw an opportunity to escape, and I took it. I jumped off the side of the yacht," Courtney found herself having to pause for a minute to control her emotions. Reliving that horrible night was still not something she could do without crying. But she felt Antonio's hand in hers, and found the strength to go on.

"I swam as long as I could, but it wasn't enough. I couldn't save my baby. I woke up in a clinic, and the doctor told me I'd lost her."

"Her?"

"Yeah, I knew my baby was a girl. And I regret to this day not telling Jason about her until it was too late," Courtney whispered, a pang in her stomach making itself known.

"Was he upset with you?"

"He was supportive, amazing actually. He wished that I would have told him, yes. But he never once, left me when I was being horrible," Courtney said as she felt a longing to be in Jason's arms. For him to tell her again that everything would be okay…

"And the painkillers? How'd you wind up with those?" Antonio asked, keeping his hand in hers.

"Two men attacked me on the docks. I'd witnessed a drug deal going on, and they wanted me to keep my mouth shut. I tried to run, but one of them grabbed me. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital,"

"So two thugs beat you up? That's how you got hydrocodone prescribed to you?" Antonio asked.

"Yes," Courtney replied. "But, once I'd started a fight with Jason , he left. I don't blame him. I was horrible to him… and I'd realized that I hadn't taken my painkillers and my shoulder was starting to hurt. I remember, just looking at the bottle they were in, and wondering 'What if they could take all the pain away?'" Courtney began to cry then, feeling silly and ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry that all that happened to you, Courtney," Antonio said softly, truly sorry that she'd been through all that. Someone as sweet as her didn't deserve it.

"You're such a good friend, Antonio," Courtney sighed as she leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm always here if you need to talk," Antonio murmured as he noticed the woman's eyes drooping shut. She was clearly exhausted.

"Thanks," she whispered. Within minutes, her breathing evened, and she was asleep.

* * *

Jason was full of rage as he pulled into Ric Lansing's driveway. He knew the bastard lived alone, Alexis had left him.

Storming up to the door, Jason rapped hard several times before he saw a figure moving toward him, Ric.

As he opened the door, Jason grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him outside, his hands were on the gasping man's throat when he slammed Ric up against the side of the house.

"You have one chance Ric, just one, to tell me the truth," Jason said in a low voice.

"Wh- what are you t-talking about?" Ric choked out, knowing full well what Jason was there to do to him.

"Sandoval," Jason said as he punched Ric in the stomach, wanting him to know what it felt like to realize that your pregnant wife had been kidnapped and beaten. A punch in the stomach was the best way to describe it.

"The brothers trying to take down your organization?" Ric questioned, feigning confusion.

"Armando Sandoval," Jason clarified. "you were feeding him inside information."

"Jason, you're going to have to get p-past this vendetta…" Ric choked from lack of air supply to his lungs.

"I swear to God Ric, I know you. I know your games that you play, you want to destroy Sonny. Even if that means kidnapping his pregnant wife, or helping to take down his organization, silently," Jason was bringing his voice down now, to add the element of fear, as if Ric wasn't scared enough.

"I'm done with all t-that…"

"You're aware that Courtney's pregnant right? You know this?" Jason asked, slamming his fist into the squirming man's gut again, trying to get across the feeling of helplessness and fear that makes you so afraid that it's painful.

Ric nodded his head, his eyes were shut now.

"Sandoval kidnapped my wife, Ric. His thugs beat her up…"

The shrill ring of a cell phone interrupted Jason's rant, and realizing that it was his, Jason reached one hand into his jeans' pocket and while keeping one hand on Ric's throat, he answered.

"Morgan," he grunted into the phone.

"Uhm, hi. Mr. Morgan? It's Antonio," Antonio said softly, as not to wake Courtney.

"Now's not really a good time, can I call you back in about thirty minutes?" Jason asked, agitated.

"I just thought you should know that Courtney's alright. She's here, at my place," the words stabbed Jason.

"Your place?" He stammered.

"Uhh, yeah. She had said the two of you got into an argument. I think she just needed someone to talk to… but, she's asleep. I could bring her home if you wanted or…"

"No, I'll be right there," Jason interrupted as he hit the end button on his phone and turned back to face Ric.

"Problems?" the man asked smugly.

"Shut up. One word about this to the cops, and I'm turning you in for meditated kidnapping and abuse charges. Don't think we don't have the evidence to back it up, Lansing," Jason said as he shoved Ric away from him and walked as quickly as he could to his car, anxious to get to Antonio's and get Courtney.

Pulling up to the familiar house, Jason shut off the engine. He'd been wondering on the ride over, why Courtney had gone to Antonio. Sighing, he got out of the car and walked up the steps. He'd only knocked twice when the door opened, revealing the man who'd saved the lives of his wife and unborn son.

"Hey," Jason greeted, as he walked in the door that Antonio held open for him. Only a few feet in front of him, he saw Courtney sleeping on the couch.

"Hey," Antonio replied, watching the concerned husband walk slowly over to his couch and get down on his haunches to put a piece of his wife's hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for calling," Jason whispered as he placed a hand under Courtney's back, and another under her legs. He lifted her up and walked back toward the door. Courtney stirred for a moment, mumbling something incoherent before snuggling up to Jason's chest.

"No problem, I knew you were probably worried about her." Antonio watched Courtney relax in Jason's arms and he knew that they would resolve their problem, and that they'd work it out. He saw the amount of love in Jason's eyes and knew Courtney was in good hands.

"Yeah," Jason said, kissing the top of Courtney's head, in a protective way, as if telling Antonio to keep his distance.

"Okay, well uhm…" The awkward silence between the two men was increasing, soon it was almost unbearable.

"Oh, Sonny wants to set up a meeting with you. If you want, could you come by HarborView Towers tomorrow, penthouse four at around 10?" Jason asked, remembering his brother in-law's request to meet the man who'd saved them.

"Oh yeah, uh sure," Antonio replied as Jason nodded his head, thanked him again, and walked out the door.


	25. Moments Like This

Author's Note: Alright, who wants to kill me? sees all raised hands of faithful reviewers I have no excuses for any of you, so I won't bother in trying to give any. I really hope you all keep reading, even though I've kept you for so long! Hope you like this chapter, considering I had to rewrite it exactly 6 and a half times.

* * *

Antonio sat alone in his house after Jason left with Courtney feeling somewhat guilty for not explaining to her who he really was. He'd meant to, he tried to reason with himself. He meant to tell her. It only seemed right after how she had opened up to him. And besides that, didn't she deserve to know?

Getting up from his spot on the couch, he strode over to the fireplace and picked up a picture of a woman, a beautiful woman with brown hair and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. Those green eyes that he'd fallen for so quickly.

"Lauren," Antonio murmured softly. He only had to look at her to feel the loss come spiraling back. For that night, that horrible night, to come back into his mind, as clearly as if it had been happening at the present moment.

Placing her picture down before the memories became too much for him to bear, Antonio went back to the couch. He really wasn't sure what to do with himself, how did he tell her? How would she react?

Picking up the phone, he thought about calling Courtney, to tell her. But he placed the receiver back down. It was something that he had to do in person.

Tomorrow, he promised himself. Tomorrow, when he went to see Courtney's brother, Antonio would tell her that she didn't only have one brother. She had him too.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Jason heard Courtney whisper into his neck. He suppressed a groan at feeling her warm breath on his neck, he reminded himself that she needed to rest.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Jason told her as he shifted her in his arms as he placed her on the couch.

"I snapped at you," she mumbled. "you didn't deserve it."

"It's okay," he smiled at her still closed eyes as he placed a blanket over her gently. While she was on the couch, he'd turn on her fans, pull the sheets back so he could easily slip her into bed when he was ready to take her up with him, and get her water bottle.

Sometimes, while Jason was doing paper work, he'd let Courtney sleep on the couch until he was ready to go up himself. She'd say that she just liked to be close to him, and he didn't argue because he was able to keep his eye on her. Make sure nothing bad happened.

Brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, Jason kissed her forehead. Her steady breathing let him know that she was asleep.

Sighing, Jason made his way up the stairs to turn on the fan and fix the sheets. After he'd completed both tasks, he sat on the edge of the bed. Placing his face in his hands, he sighed. He had no right, none at all, to presume that Courtney would go overboard with her pain medication. The thought was ridiculous. She'd learned from that, it had been a long time ago. He'd have to apologize in the morning.

Sitting at his desk, Jason finished up what paperwork he had left. There hadn't been much in the first place, but he'd just felt better having gotten it done than knowing it was waiting. He glanced toward the clock, slowly ticking on the wall next to him. 1:34. Jason looked toward the couch, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

Next thing he knew, he was sitting down next to his wife, one hand on hers, one hand resting on her stomach. Jason decided that it was moments like this that he lived for, moments like this that he loved.

Carefully, Jason picked Courtney up and carried her up the stairs and to their bedroom. He placed her down and covered her with blankets. Kissing her cheek, Jason slipped in beside her and wondered if life could get any better.

* * *

Author's Note 2- Oy. I know. You all waited all that time for _that._I needed to get that out so I could proceed with the next chapter. I can't promise the next chapter until the middle of next week. So, now that you know who Antonio is... how's Court gonna take it? That's the big question isn't it? Stay tuned. :-) 


	26. An Unexpected Trip

**Author's Note:** I've been just dying to write and update more! I'm going on vacation next week so I'll try and get out as many chapters as I can before then. Thanks so much to everyone for sticking with me! I really hope I don't disappoint you!

**Emmalee05**- Aww. You're making me blush… thank you! Yes, Antonio is Courtney's older brother. You'll find out exactly how that happened in this chapter.

**Sexyt**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much for your review! I love reviews!

**Luvthemorgans**- It was short, I know. Accept this chapter as an apology? It'll be way longer, I promise. Anyways, thank you for the review!

**Abbs04**- Ah yes, I thrive on being unpredictable. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Eaglesgirl-** LOL. I was wondering when I would come across a review that would say that. Yes, now Jason doesn't have to be jealous. But he has to deal with the, uhm, baggage, that comes along with Antonio. You'll see what I mean.

**EvenAngelsFall22**- Sorry to worry you Nicole, I've just been so crazy busy lately! I don't think I've been home for two days in a row all summer! Glad you love the Antonio drama… there's more to come. wink wink

**Pureevil230**- Jason's one of the sweetest guys around. He'd do anything for the ones he loves. Thanks for your review!

**Leanna R. aka Angelface**! - Quick updates make happy readers, quick updates make happy readers… I think I got it! Thanks for your review, I loved reading it, as always.

**Journeyfan01-** Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except for the characters that I made up, you'll recognize them because you've never seen them before on the show. Obviously.

And we're off. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome, and always appreciated! But not necessary. (I love them though.)

* * *

The sun forced it's way through the curtains and into Courtney's eyes. It couldn't have been past seven, and she was already waking up, and starving. Courtney chalked up the hunger to just being pregnant and sat up slowly.

Looking to her left, she found an already awake Jason, watching her with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Courtney asked, taking an elastic from around her wrist and tying her blonde hair back into a messy bun.

"Nothing, why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pull your hair back."

"Because it's messy. Good morning," Courtney said, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on her husband's lips before attempting to perform the task of getting herself out of bed.

"Morning beautiful," Jason responded, grabbing Courtney's wrist and pulled her closer to him before she could get up.

"Jason," Courtney groaned as he began to kiss her neck, "I'm really, really hungry." But even as she said it, she tilted her neck to the side to allow him easier access.

"What else is new?" Jason murmured, pulling away before he lost himself in her, yet again.

"Funny, Jason." Courtney said sarcastically. "I'll make breakfast today, you can sleep a little longer if you want and I can bring it up to you when its finished. Pancakes or French Toast?"

"I need to talk to you."

His serious tone had her sitting back down, completely forgetting about breakfast.

"Did something happen?" Without being aware of doing so, Courtney placed a protective hand on her abdomen. Jason noticed, and was mentally kicking himself for ever doubting her.

"I just wanted to apologize. I know you'd never do anything to harm yourself, or the baby."

Sighing, Courtney reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "I know you're just worried Jason, I mean, I just got back. But let's not fight anymore okay?"

Almost sighing himself at how innocent his wife looked, Jason responded, "Okay."

"I just want the remainder of my pregnancy to be stress-free. I mean, we should be enjoying this time! It may never happen again," Courtney said. She hadn't given up hope that she could have another child after their son was born. She herself had been an only child most of her life.

"I think we can do stress-free." Reaching behind her head, Jason tugged gently on the elastic holding Courtney's hair in place. Once the blonde strands had been released and framed her face, Jason said, "Much better."

Shaking her head, Courtney kissed him again and got up out of bed. She fumbled through her closet, trying to decide what to wear, and Jason enjoyed just lounging in bed, watching.

"Damn."

"What was that honey?"

"Nothing fits me anymore, not even the sundress I wore last week."

"We'll go buy you some new clothes later, or you know what? You and Carly can go."

"So what am I supposed to wear in the meantime, Jason?"

Sighing, Jason dragged himself out of bed. "So much for the breakfast in bed idea…"

With a frown, Courtney turned back to her closet and resumed the task of scattering clothes everywhere.

* * *

After the couple had breakfasted and dressed, Courtney wearing a blue and white sundress that she had "forgotten" she had, it was nine-thirty.

"I have to meet with Sonny at ten." Jason was not looking forward to seeing Antonio, but he understood why Sonny needed to see him.

"Oh, I should go too. You know, to apologize for overreacting last night." She felt stupid enough showing up at his door, searching for comfort. She knew she'd show up at Sonny's, cheeks flushing and tongue tied, not knowing how to go about apologizing. She never was good about it, you only had to ask her husband.

"Maybe you should stay home, you know? Relax." Jason didn't want Antonio near his wife anymore. It wasn't necessary.

"No, really. I need to say I'm sorry."

"Why? You hate apologizing. What's so special about this guy…"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that he saved my life. And, more importantly, our _son's_ life." Courtney was astounded at how threatened Jason was by Antonio.

Sighing, Jason gave up. "Okay, you're right. We'll go over there together."

"Lets leave now so I can see my brother, I really just want to see that he's alright with my own eyes. What those men did to him…"

Seeing that she was upsetting herself, Jason led her to the door. The quicker they got to Sonny's, the quicker they could get this over with. He kissed her cheek as he motioned for her to walk ahead of him.

* * *

Adjusting his tie, Antonio glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it's not like he'd known his whole life that he'd had a sister. Ever since he'd found out he'd been searching for her. Lauren had wanted to meet her so badly…

Forcing the image of Lauren out of his mind, Antonio picked up his car keys and left his house. His stomach doing flip flops the whole way to Harbor View Towers.

* * *

"Knock knock." Courtney said the words and opened the door to her brother's penthouse, Jason close behind.

"Courtney? Oh I'm so glad you're safe, come here." Sonny gently took his little sister in his arms and held her close. He looked at his right hand man over her shoulder and dreaded telling him that he had to go to Puerto Rico for a few days.

"Oh Sonny! When they took you to get back at me…"

"Don't. It's over. I'm fine, and my eye's getting better every day. It's you I'm worried about."

"Well you shouldn't be. The doctor gave me pain medication for my bruises. And our little boy's perfectly healthy." Courtney walked over to her husband's side, her heart flailing around in her chest when he draped a protective arm over her shoulders.

"Is she really okay Jason?"

"She'll be fine."

"Good, because you know her, if her leg was broken she'd pretend that it was just a scratch."

Jason nodded and tightened his grip on Courtney. The look he'd received from Sonny while he was holding Courtney was one of regret. Jason wasn't looking forward to speaking to his brother-in law.

"Courtney? Michael and Morgan are upstairs with Leticia, and I know they'd really like to see you."

"I can't wait to see them! I'll be upstairs okay? Let me know when Antonio gets here so I can apologize." She kissed Jason's cheek before running up the stairs.

"Don't run!" Sonny had yelled after her, but she was already up there.

"She's great with the boys," Sonny commented after he'd heard Michael scream 'Aunt Courtney!'

"She loves them." Jason replied, wishing Sonny would just say what he had to say and get it done with.

"Yeah… uh, Jason? What does she need to apologize to Antonio for?"

"We got into an argument last night. She went over there, cried on his shoulder. He called me because she'd fallen asleep, now she feels embarrassed for overreacting." Jason explained, rubbing his cheek with his hand.

"He's been there for her, hasn't he?"

"I guess so. What's the point of this Sonny? You're not just going to thank him are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going to offer him a job."

"I figured."

"Do you not trust him, Jason?"

"I haven't had a reason not to. I hope he doesn't give me one. It's just…"

"Courtney. He's intrigued by her, seems to always be around?" Sonny finished the sentence before Jason could.

"Yeah." Jason didn't have much to say to Sonny, he knew that he'd been holding something back. "So why'd you send Courtney upstairs?"

"You're not going to be happy with me, Jason," Sonny sighed as he walked over to the wet bar and poured himself a scotch.

"You'd better just tell me and get it over with, Sonny." Jason warned, as he put his hands in his pockets.

"There's been some trouble down in Puerto Rico…"

At this, Jason rolled his eyes and threw his hands into his hair. How could Sonny send him away right now? Courtney was getting closer to her due date, and she'd just gotten home…

"I know, Jason. I know you've just got her back, and you don't want to leave her and the baby…"

"Damn right I don't want to leave her!" Jason yelled, unable to restrain himself. Everything seemed to be blowing up in his face today, and to add to the moment, Antonio opened the door.

"Bad time?" he asked.


	27. The Confession

Author's Note- Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll have to save the personal thank yous for next time because I updated so quickly! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Bad time?" Antonio asked, as Max opened the door for him. Jason rolled his eyes and pointed towards the stairs, signaling to Sonny that he was going to get Courtney. Sonny nodded.

"No, come on in." Sonny watched Jason go up the stairs before offering Antonio a drink. "Scotch?"

"No thank you, Mr. Corinthos. I don't drink." Sonny nodded, accepting the statement and told Antonio to sit down.

"I asked you to come here to thank you," Sonny began after seating himself on the burgundy couch.

"That's not necessary, Mr. Corinthos…"

"It's Sonny."

"Okay, Sonny. It's not necessary to thank me, really. I couldn't let Sandoval hurt her or her baby. She's your sister, right?" Antonio asked, curious as to how they interacted. And, how Sonny would take the news that he was also her brother.

Placing his hand on his chin, Sonny replied, "My baby sister, yes. You, uh, seem to be pretty interested in her. I'll warn you right now, she's happily married to my best friend and they're expecting a son together in a little less than two months, and believe me, Jason is protective, so am I."

While attempting to digest what Sonny said, Antonio was glad that the man in front of him was not his brother. He had a feeling that being related to Courtney would be trouble enough, but being related to Sonny would be a whole different pitch, in a whole different ballpark.

"My intentions are purely platonic, I can assure you," Antonio said without falter.

"Great, as long as we understand each other," Sonny said as the door once again opened, this time revealing Carly.

"Hi Sonny," Carly said sweetly as she placed her purse on the mahogany desk and walked swiftly over to her husband to kiss him on the cheek.

"Carly, this is Antonio. Antonio, my wife, Carly." Sonny made the introductions as Carly smiled at him.

"The same Antonio that saved my best friend, her baby, and my husband?" Carly asked, delighted to meet the man who'd saved her family.

"I wouldn't say that I saved them…"

"Of course you did. And I don't want to be in the way, so I'll just head on in to the kitchen and… bake some of my uh, world famous chocolate chip cookies for you!" Carly shot Sonny a warning look when he opened his mouth to protest. "Sonny doesn't like to share his kitchen with me, Antonio. You see, he's the cook in the family, and he's very protective of his cutlery and such."

With a smile, Antonio watched the brunette walk away. He then focused his attention back on Sonny, who was slowly shaking his head.

"She's crazy," Sonny said, smiling, "But I love her. Anyways, back to business. I asked you here to thank you for doing what you did for my family. I owe you," Antonio opened his mouth to disagree, but Sonny plowed on. "I want you to work for me."

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs Jason watched Courtney interacting with their nephews. It amazed him how quickly kids grew. He was sure that when his son was born, he'd grow just as fast, if not faster. He'd be sure to treasure each moment.

"Uncle Jason!" Michael yelled as he lifted his head from Courtney's stomach.

"Hey buddy," Jason said as he leaned against the doorframe, perfectly content with just watching.

"My cousin just kicked Aunt Courtney!" the little boy shrieked excitedly.

"He does that a lot, so did you."

"I kicked Mommy?" Courtney chuckled at Michael's question.

"You sure did. That's why you're so good at soccer." Jason wanted his boy to be interested in sports. He'd love going to games, watching him play…

"Did I hurt her?" Michael looked up to his aunt, "Does the baby hurt you when he kicks?"

"No sweetie, it's a little uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt," Courtney explained, ruffling the head of red hair.

"Ohh," Michael said, looking relieved to know that he didn't hurt his mother.

"Courtney? Antonio's here, if you want to come down now," Jason finally said, walking over to help her up.

Grabbing his outstretched hand, Courtney got to her feet. "I'll see you guys later okay? We'll go out for ice cream," Courtney bent down to whisper in Michael's ear, "Double chocolate sundaes, don't tell your dad or Uncle Jason."

Michael nodded his understanding and smiled.

"Bye Morgan," Courtney said, kissing his head.

Before going down the stairs, Jason stopped Courtney. "There's something you should know," he began.

"Okay," Courtney replied, not knowing where this was going.

"Sonny's going to send me to Puerto Rico for a few days, and I have a feeling that he's going to make me leave tonight." Regret clutched at Jason's heart. He watched sadness sweep through her sapphires, quickly to be replaced with anger at her brother.

"I know. I'm mad too. You can't worry though, or get upset all right? It's not good for the baby."

"I can't believe the nerve of that man! My due date's in six weeks! What if the baby decides he wants to come early, what if something…" Courtney trailed off, looking at her shoes. She felt her head being tilted up by Jason. Looking into his eyes, she found comfort.

"I want you to stay here, with Sonny, Carly, and the boys until I get back," Jason told her, worried about her response.

"Can't I just come with you?"

He knew that she'd suggest that. "We'll talk about it at home, all right?"

"So is that a maybe?" Courtney winked at him.

Jason laughed as he swung an arm around her shoulders and walked down the stairs with her. "Yeah, that's a maybe."

* * *

As the couple joined Sonny and Antonio, the talking immediately ceased, leaving in its wake, an awkward silence.

"Uhm, Antonio, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. It was inappropriate, and I didn't mean to dump all of my problems on you," Courtney said as she stepped in front of Jason, who placed protective hands on her shoulders. Courtney smiled.

"Courtney, really. I'm glad you consider me a friend. I'm going to be working with your brother now." How to bring it up? How to bring it up? Antonio was going crazy wondering how she'd take the news. Would she welcome him into her life? Or would she reject him, saying that she already had a brother, and he was the only one she needed?

"Working for Sonny? Doing what exactly?"

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that. I'm a licensed lawyer, and Sonny has put me on retainer," Antonio explained.

"What about Justus?" Jason questioned his boss. Was Sonny just going to drop everything to accommodate this guy, this guy that they barely even knew?

"Jason, Justus betrayed us. He fell in love with Faith Roscoe!" Sonny said, rather louder than necessary.

"You know what makes things less tense?" Carly asked, coming into the room with a plate of cookies. "Some nice Chips Ahoy. I'm sorry Antonio, I'm no cook. I don't know if you can smell it, but I burned a whole batch of cookies. So these are straight from the bag! Hi Jason, Hey Court."

Nodding his thanks, Antonio took one and contemplated Jason. He looked like a tough man to crack, but it was clear enough to see that the man loved his wife.

Deciding that it was now or never, Antonio mustered up all the courage he could find and began to speak to the four people. They looked so closely knit, so tight, so well-adjusted to each other. He wasn't sure if he'd ever fit in, if he even wanted to…

"There's something you all should know."

Jason was the first to speak, surprising Antonio. "What?"

"Courtney, ever since I saw you, I felt like I knew you. I know you felt it too, that connection." He looked for confusion on Courtney's face, but was relieved when he saw her nodding.

"Yeah, I couldn't figure you out. You looked somewhat familiar to me, like someone I'd known before." Courtney reached up to grasp her husband's hand, giving it a squeeze when she felt him move forward from behind her.

"There's an explanation for that," Antonio said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"We're related."

"Excuse me?" Courtney's jaw dropped, feeling like an idiot, she forced it to shut again. How could she be related to this man? A distant cousin?

"You're my sister."

"That, that isn't possible," Courtney whispered, feeling herself growing faint. She leaned back against Jason, who immediately led her to the couch to sit down. She placed her head in her hands and took deep breaths as Carly, who was rubbing her back, instructed her.

"How?" Jason asked, his eyes shooting daggers at Antonio.

"Our mother, Janine. Before she became pregnant with Courtney, she had me. Five years earlier, when she was only seventeen. My biological father is in jail, where he belongs."

"Why should I believe you?" Jason asked.

"You can check the records, look at my birth certificate, run background checks. Do whatever you have to do, but I'm telling the truth." Antonio looked at Courtney, she still had her head in her hands. "I was hoping that maybe, once this sinks in, we could have lunch, Courtney. You know, get to know each other better?"

"Oh," Courtney lifted her head, there were so many questions that needed answers. There were so many things that didn't fit right, but then again, there were those that did. "Okay, next Thursday then?"

"Great, I should go." And he left.


	28. The Apple Never Falls Far From The Tree

**Nicole-** Thanks! So glad you enjoyed the Chips Ahoy part! And actually, while I was writing the Sonny/Antonio conversation, I was trying to picture Sonny in my head and… he does put his hand on his chin a lot. Heehee. Thanks for the review, I so enjoyed reading it!

**Emmalee05-** Glad you noticed how key Antonio was about telling Courtney and the others. I was really going for that. Thanks for noticing, and for the awesome review!

**Pureevil-** Ah, wondering about Lauren? The truth about her is coming out, very soon. Thanks for reading!

**Luvthemorgans-** I'm happy that you liked the Michael part! I loved writing that. Thanks for the amazing compliment! It makes me happy that you think I have talent.

**Leanna-** Thanks for your review, Babycakes! I've got lots and lots to reveal about Antonio coming up!

**Asia-** Typical Sonny is right. Sometimes I hate him, other times I love him… and I write him as such. Or, I guess you could say, like the pain in the rear end he is! Thanks for your review, I'm so glad you're reading!

Anyways, thanks a million for all the reviews guys! I get so inspired by them! They make me want to go on an updating spree! (who knows, maybe I will) ;-)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for those names you don't recognize.

* * *

**

As Jason held the door open for Courtney, she stepped into her home. She couldn't really say what she was feeling, the news was so sudden. She had another long lost brother? How many more relatives did she have, but didn't know about?

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Courtney heard Jason's voice as he shut the door and led her to the couch. "Yeah, I think I need to."

Relieved that she wasn't going to block him out, Jason said, "Good. Just sit tight for a second. I'll be right back."

Courtney watched as her husband wandered into the kitchen. She was a little thirsty, she admitted to herself. Maybe a little hungry too, she had meant to take one of those cookies from the tray at Sonny's, but forgot after Antonio had told her…

"Here." Jason handed Courtney a glass of milk and placed a sandwich, presumably peanut butter and jelly, in front of her.

"I would have made the sandwiches," Courtney began as she took a bite and watched the jelly ooze cheerfully out the side.

"They're my specialty, remember? And you're the one with the new found brother, not me. If I ever discover that I have a long lost sibling, you can make the p.b & j's," Jason smirked at his wife, she was practically inhaling her food. "Drink your milk."

Ignoring the order, Courtney said, "I don't remember the last time that I had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Courtney's eyes smiled up at Jason. But Jason could see the fear behind the light, the confusion.

"They're good for the soul," Jason said, putting a rough hand to her smooth, flushed, cheek.

"I thought that was chicken soup."

Using his thumb to tuck the stray blonde hair behind her ear, Jason murmured, "Just go with it." And he kissed her on the cheek.

Sighing, Courtney set down her plate. It was empty except for the crust and crumbs. "You can't make this better for me, Jason. It's something I have to do on my own."

Jason gathered his wife into his arms and kissed the side of her head. "That's not to say that I can't be there for you, Courtney. I'm going to protect you and our baby, no matter what."

Courtney pulled away, only a enough to look into her husband's eyes. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I love you, and this baby." He placed a hand on Courtney's protruding stomach and drew small, lazy circles with his fingers. "I'm not going to let anyone, or anything, take you away from me again."

Courtney felt the tears begin to form in the back of her eyes, and she pressed her face to Jason's chest. She could feel him rubbing her back, kissing her hair. Courtney knew that he'd always be there, unconditionally. She could tell him anything. "I have a lot of questions."

Jason knew that she was referring to Antonio, and he allowed himself a scowl that she couldn't see. He didn't have a reason to not trust him. "I'm sorry I don't have the answers. I've already got Myers doing a background check on him, and I'm going to find out everything about this guy."

"I'm worried. I'm positive that he really is my brother, but what if he's still working for Sandoval? What if it was all a trick? I can't go back there, I can't be taken from you again." Courtney began to sob quietly into Jason's chest.

He automatically tightened his grip on her. Of course, he'd thought of that already. He'd take every necessary precaution before letting her be with Antonio, alone. He could formulate a plan later, right now, his wife was upset. "No one is ever going to take you away from me. I promise." He kissed her head and pulled her back just enough to look into her eyes. "No one is going to take you away from me. I'm not going to let that happen."

Courtney slowly nodded, and she realized that she believed him. It had been his eyes, that had first drawn him to her. But now that she knew them, she saw the determination in them, the love. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I need you."

Standing up, he took her hands. "I'm right here."

She gazed deep into his eyes and blinked back the tears. "I know you are."

"Come on upstairs, and I'll show you."

Knowing what he was implying, Courtney smiled. "Peanut butter and jelly and sex, all in one day? You really know how to make a woman's knees turn to jelly. No pun intended."

"Not every woman, only you."

"How do you always know? Am I that easy to read?" Courtney let him lead her up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

"I just love you, that's all." And Jason pulled her close, and kissed her.

* * *

He hoped that she'd sleep for a few hours, so he left her in the bedroom with the shades drawn against the sun, and her fans spinning away the heat and providing her with that old childhood comfort.

He had checked on her several times, and she was always in the same position that he'd left her. The background check on Antonio had come in. Jason figured that Courtney didn't know the man's last name, because it would have rung bells in her head. Alcazar.

Jason almost laughed at the irony of the situation. Another Alcazar? One they didn't know about? Jason didn't understand how he could have slipped under their radar. And what about Lorenzo? Did he know that he had a nephew?

Thumbing the folder in his hands, Jason sat down at his desk. How was he going to tell Courtney? She didn't need the stress, not with the baby due in six short weeks. He really didn't want to go behind her back, but maybe if he met with Antonio before she did… he could get the answers he needed. Like the name of his father, the reason he's in jail, and why he never told Courtney his last name.

Jason picked up the phone, and dialed.

* * *

Antonio was woken up by the shrill ring of his cell phone. Still groggy, he somehow got to it in time and answered.

"Alcazar."

"This is Jason Morgan, I need to meet with you."

Antonio recognized his error immediately. How could he have been so careless in answering his phone? But he didn't hear surprise in the man's voice.

"Oh, uhm, alright. Will Courtney be joining us?" Antonio rubbed his face with his hand.

"No. And unless I say otherwise, you won't tell her about this meeting. Understand?"

He noted that the man sounded frustrated. Not angry, more like fear and confusion. "I understand."

"Good, meet me at the park in an hour." Hearing the man's breathing get heavier over the connection, Jason added, "I only want to ask you some questions, you know, get to know you so I'm positive that you won't hurt my wife." Antonio was glad that Courtney had a man in her life that loved her so much, and would do anything to protect her. "I'll be there."

Jason hung up the phone and slowly made his way up the stairs. Once he reached the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed where Courtney was still sleeping. Pushing a few of the blonde tresses out of her face, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm only trying to protect you. I love you so much." Jason kissed his wife one more time before heading back downstairs to grab his gun, just in case he ended up needing it. He'd had enough experience with Alcazars to know that the apple never fell far from the tree.


	29. Secrets

Antonio stuffed his hands in his pockets as he waited for Jason Morgan to make his appearance in the park. During the hour since the phone call, Antonio had come to the conclusion that his sister's husband knew that he was an Alcazar. Of course, Antonio had known that, eventually, they'd all find out about his background. But it didn't make having to face it any easier.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me," Jason said as he sat down on the bench next to the man who claimed to be his wife's brother.

"No problem, is Courtney all right?" Antonio wondered if his news hurt her, if she would even accept him as her brother.

"She's still trying to understand how it could be possible. She's hurt and confused. But she wants to get to know you, but, I'm sure you understand this, I need to protect her."

"I understand, and I have no intention of hurting Courtney. I just want to get to know my little sister," Antonio tried to explain as he stood up and began to pace.

"Courtney does that." Jason stated as he watched the dark haired man pace.

"Excuse me?"

"She paces when she's nervous. Or sometimes, she stares out the window, but she doesn't really see anything. She just thinks." Jason surprised himself by telling the man this. He normally didn't feel comfortable discussing Courtney with anyone except Sonny, Carly, or Emily.

"Could you tell me more about her?" Antonio asked, intrigued and pleasantly surprised to find that he and his little sister shared nervous habits.

"Not right now. First, I have to ask you a few questions." Antonio nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone that your last name is Alcazar?"

"Because no one would have trusted me," Antonio stated truthfully. "Would you have given me the time of day if you knew I was related to your business rival?"

"No, I would have told you to stay the hell away from my family. But let's get something straight. Lorenzo Alcazar, your uncle, did terrible things to my wife, and to my best friend. I will never forgive him for what he did." Jason ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't want another Alcazar to hurt my family."

"I can assure you, I have no association whatsoever with my uncle, who doesn't know that I exist, or my father."

"Lorenzo doesn't know that his other brother had a son?" Jason questioned, looking straight into Antonio's chocolate eyes.

Antonio noticed Jason's icy glare and decided that, even if he wanted to, it would be impossible to lie to this man. "No, you see, my father, Javier, didn't want any part of the business. He was a con, used his family's money to go around chasing women, drinking till he didn't remember who he was, and killing anyone who stood in his way," Antonio cringed at the memories. He hated thinking about his pathetic father.

"Sounds like a nice guy. How'd you become involved with the Sandoval family?" Jason asked, feeling unexpectedly sorry for the man pacing around in front of him.

"I fell in love."

"I see, I wasn't aware that either of the Sandovals had a daughter," Jason said, knowing that he now had to tread carefully. He didn't want to insult Antonio. Or hurt him.

"That's because they didn't. Lauren Amaral was in the organization, working as a spy for Sandoval. She was useful mostly because she looked so innocent, like she couldn't hurt a fly," Antonio whispered the last part before he sat down on the bench again, finding himself unable to stand.

"She _was _in the organization?" Jason asked, feeling the grief coming off Antonio Alcazar in waves.

"She was killed. Well, ambushed actually. They took her, tortured her before they killed her. She was the most important person in my life, and he took her from me." Jason saw that Antonio's face was contorted with anger. He thought of Courtney.

"Who did it?"

"My uncle, Luis Alcazar."

* * *

Courtney was disappointed when she woke up alone. Jason hadn't left a note, or woken her up to say he had to go to work. Then Courtney remembered, Puerto Rico. Maybe Sonny sent Jason to Puerto Rico. But, if that was the case, surely he would have told her goodbye.

Pulling the blankets off of her and shutting off the fan, Courtney pulled herself out of bed. She was hungry, again. Making the quick decision to head over to see Carly, Courtney pulled on a zip up sweat shirt and matching sweat pants.

"Hey honey, " Carly said as Courtney opened the door to Carly sitting on the couch, tears running down her face and an empty container of Ben and Jerry's sitting on the coffee table.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked as she waddled over to her best friend and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Noah just told Allie that since she's going to New York, they shouldn't see each other anymore." Carly sniffed loudly and blew her nose into one of the fifty crumpled tissues lying on the couch.

"You're watching _The Notebook?" _Courtney asked, as Carly shoved the tissues aside and made room for her best friend on the couch. "This is my favorite movie! Mind if we rewind and start from the beginning?"

"Not at all, here, have some Cheese Puffs." Carly grabbed the orange and yellow bag and offered it to Courtney, who accepted gratefully and dug in. "Don't worry, I won't tell Jason."

Carly got up to rewind the movie and shut off the lights.

"Where are the boys and Sonny?" Courtney asked.

"The boys are with my mother tonight and Sonny won't be home till late. Business."

"You could have called me earlier. I would have come over and kept you company."

"I thought I'd give you some time to deal with the new development," Carly said as she took her previous seat and curled her legs under her, snatching the Cheese Puffs and examining one before shrugging and tossing it into her mouth.

"Jason really helped," Courtney said as she grabbed a bag of chocolate pretzels that she spotted out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sure he did," Carly said with a smile as Courtney blushed.

"Speaking of Jason," Courtney said as she twisted her wedding rings around her finger. "Do you know if Sonny sent him to Puerto Rico?"

"Not that I know of, I "overheard" them talking about it a little bit ago. Jason said he'd leave in the morning. But, shh. It's starting."

Nodding, Courtney settled down. At least Jason hadn't left without saying goodbye. He was most likely with Sonny, doing whatever it was that they did. Popping a chocolate pretzel into her mouth, Courtney tuned out the world and tuned into Noah and Allie's.

* * *

Jason was stunned. Antonio's own family killed the woman that he loved. He couldn't imagine the Quartermaine's, as ruthless and evil as some of them were, ever physically harming Courtney.

Riding up the elevator, Jason knew he had to tell Courtney that he met with Antonio. She might be mad at him for going behind her back, but she'd understand.

Hearing the ding, Jason stepped out of the elevator and quietly opened the door to his penthouse, expecting to find Courtney painting her toes, yet another shade of pink, on the couch, or sleeping, again, on the couch. Not seeing her, Jason ran up the stairs. Once he was convinced she wasn't home, he sighed and walked over to Sonny and Carly's.

Not bothering to knock, Jason opened the door, and he immediately regretted it.

_"Why didn't you write me?" _

"Oh God," Courtney sobbed, not even trying to wipe away her tears. "I love this part."

"_I wrote you every day for a year." _

"He really did! He really did write her every day for a year!" Carly gasped into her bag of sour cream and onion potato chips. Neither of the women seemed to notice Jason in the doorframe, wearing a shocked, but amused look.

"_It wasn't over. It still isn't over." _

"This is the most passionate, loving man in the history of men!" Courtney choked out as she and Carly clanked their paper cups together, holding their Mountain Dew.

Now, Jason had to step in. "Excuse me?"

"Oh! Jason!" Courtney yelled, wiping away her tears and standing up.

"You couldn't wait for like, 40 minutes until the movie ended, Jas?" the brunette asked, pausing the movie.

"Is this the only movie you guys ever watch?" he inquired as he stepped over the empty bags of junk food and soda cans to kiss his wife.

"No, sometimes we watch… other movies…" Courtney said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No, you're right Jason. This is the only movie we ever watch." Carly supplied as she began to gather all the empty bags.

"I'm guessing that Carly, the junk food queen, smuggled all of this to you? Is that how the stash under the bed got there? Carly?"

"How'd you find that?" Courtney gasped, pulling away from Jason to look at him. Carly smirked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I was vacuuming." Jason told her as he took her hand and led her toward the door. "Let's go home. There's something we need to talk about."

"But, Noah and Allie were just about to make love!" Courtney protested as he opened the door.

"Noah and Allie can stay on pause until tomorrow," Jason said as he yelled over his shoulder, "Bye Carly."

"Bye Carly! Thanks for the uh, food, and uhm, drinks!" Courtney heard Carly giggle before Jason shut the door.

"So what do we need to discuss, Jason?"

"Your brother."

Author's Note: Well, you got this far! There was a lot of info in this chapter. And, try not to act surprised okay? I updated twice in the same day! Has that ever happened? Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. I really appreciate them. Keep them coming guys! And really, thanks for reading. I hope you all keep up with the story.

Oh, and I don't own the characters Noah and Allie from _The Notebook _But I'd really snag Noah if I could... mmmMM!


	30. A Crime Of Passion

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone for being so patient! I just got back from a road trip with my family to Detroit and Ohio. It was somewhat fun, but to be perfectly honest, I'd much rather have been here, writing. Anywho, on to the thank yous!

**Hanna415-** Thanks for your review!

**Luvthemorgans-** Oh yes, I know how things always come up. But don't worry! It's never required to review, but I always do enjoy reading yours! I'm glad you're still suspicious about Antonio, that's what I want. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Emmalee05-** Thanks! I'm so glad that you liked _The Notebook _scene! I had so much fun writing it!

**EvenAngelsFall22-** 2 updates in one day… I know, wasn't it crazy? ;) I felt like I needed to reveal more about Antonio in that chapter. LOL, I did see it coming, you're right! I was pretty sure that would be everyone's favorite part. You really should watch The Notebook. It's a pretty romantic movie. I miss Carly and Courtney too, they used to be so close on the show, and now it's just horrible. Clueless, now that is a great movie! But, anyways, thanks for your review!

**Journey4eva-** Thanks! I think it's a great movie too! I hope you keep reading!

**Stephanie-** Thank you! Yes, it is still quite the mystery as to Antonio's true motives isn't it? I like keeping you all on your toes. Thanks again!

**Kaleymc-** You were almost crying laughing so hard! To me, that is one of the greatest compliments I could have received! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**Pureevil320-** Oh I know. Wasn't it great? I felt so wonderful after updating twice in one day too. But, it's very unlikely, considering how much I revise all the chapters… anyways! Thanks a bunch for your review, I always love reading them!

**Leanna R.! -** I was quite the updating junkie wasn't I? Hehe. I'm glad you liked the lighthearted stuff, and the not so lighthearted stuff! Oh gosh, it's okay not to like the movie! Sometimes, I can see why you don't. Don't get me wrong, it's one of my favorites, but I also think it could have been a lot better. You may just sense some anger and hostility, guess we'll have to wait and see…

**Splendor734-** Thanks! I'm glad you loved Carly! I loved writing her! I don't have anything against Jennifer either, she does Carly great in her own way. But Tamara is just… Tams. She's Carly for me, always. I know exactly how you feel about the Journey baby. Could you imagine that happening on the show? It gives me goose bumps just thinking about it!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, though I'd like to. (ooh wait wait! I own Antonio. Hehe.)

* * *

Reviews are always greatly appreciated, but not required. Emphasis on greatly appreciated. ;)

* * *

"Why would we need to discuss my brother?" Courtney found herself being led into her home and straight to the chair. Jason seated himself on the coffee table in front of her, and took her hands. Courtney was surprised, and somewhat disappointed at how quickly the mood had changed. Just a few short minutes ago, she and Carly had been waist deep in junk food and a great love story. Now she was about to have yet another serious conversation with her husband. She sighed.

"I don't want you to get upset okay? It's not good for the baby." Jason took one of his hands out of hers to place it on his unborn child.

"I've been carrying him for almost eight months now, I know how upset I'm allowed to get." Courtney snapped, not really understanding why she was being so impatient with him. Jason had been nothing but spectacular throughout the pregnancy. But, maybe it was the fact that he was leaving her in the morning to go to Puerto Rico. And she also knew full well that she would not be allowed to go with him. "Please don't go."

"What?" Jason looked at his wife and watched as her eyes began to glisten with new tears.

"Please, I know Sonny wants to send you to Puerto Rico in the morning. I'm asking you not to go." With a sigh, she pushed her hair out of her face and stood. "I know I'm not supposed to interfere with business. But I only got back a short time ago from being kidnapped, I don't want to be away from you so soon Jason. So, please. Stay with me." Courtney turned, to hide the tears from Jason. God, how she hated to make him choose.

"How'd you find out?" he asked, standing up and turning her to face him.

"Carly."

"I should have guessed that." Jason sighed, looking at her, he realized how upset she truly was. "It won't be for long, Courtney. We're having some trouble at the casinos, there's a lot of money that went missing…"

"I don't give a damn about the money that went missing!" Courtney stalked over to the closet and grabbed her purse that was hanging on the doorknob.

"Courtney, Court wait!" But he was answered by the slamming of the door. Not thinking, he picked up the phone. "Max, yeah. You saw her leave? Good. Yeah, make sure she's okay. I'd go myself, but I think she'd throw something at my head. It's really not that funny, just do your job. Call me if anything, and I mean anything comes up. Yeah. I want to know if a man stops to help her tie her shoe." And he slammed the receiver back down into its cradle. She'd be even more upset when she found out he'd talked to Antonio.

* * *

Courtney didn't know where she intended to go, but she knew she was going. Walking as quickly as her condition would allow, she was tiring fast. She thought about going back to Carly's, but axed that. Jason would be over there in five minutes. Her father? No. Jason would suspect that too.

She sat down on a bench in the park and put her head in her hands. There was a rustling in the leaves behind her, but she ignored it. A few moments later, she heard the shrill ring of her cell phone. Looking at the caller ID, she was surprised. Lorenzo Alcazar.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Morgan, how are you?" Lorenzo asked with genuine interest.

"Wonderful. What do you want?" Courtney was suspicious. Why would Lorenzo Alcazar call her out of the blue?

"There's something I thought you should know."

"And?" Courtney stood up, and began to pace.

"Did you and your family forget that Sandoval has a brother?" Lorenzo asked, knowing that he was opening up a whole new door of fear for the woman on the other end of the conversation. But it was best that she was warned.

"I- uh… What are you getting at?" Courtney stopped pacing, and felt momentarily faint. She knew, she knew that Sandoval had a brother. She'd seen him that night at the Loft. He'd been talking to Sonny… how could they have forgotten?

"He's alive. Contacted me this morning. I figured that I should let you know. He's upset about your husband and how he killed Armando." Lorenzo winced at the heavy breathing he heard.

"Is he going to hurt Jason?"

There was silence.

"Lorenzo! Answer me! Is Sandoval going to hurt my husband?" Courtney was practically begging when she saw someone out of the corner of eye.

"Where are you Courtney?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Courtney hissed, getting extremely nervous. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Hang up the phone." Lorenzo said, knowing immediately that she wasn't home, or around anyone. She was out in the open and vulnerable.

"This is ridi-" She was cut off by seeing the face of the man she had thought was dead. The man she prayed was gone from her life forever. "The park." she whispered to the man on the other line and slapped the phone shut.

Lorenzo grabbed his gun and flung the door open, headed for the park.

* * *

Max quickly got on the phone and dialed Jason's number, unable to believe what he was seeing. How could the man be back from the dead?

"What happened?" Jason asked quickly, standing up from his chair at his desk and opening the gun box to take out the gun. He'd taken it out, just in case he got a call from Max.

"I don't really know… I… he was dead!"

"Who, Max? Who was dead?" Jason tucked the gun safely in its holster and ran out the door and toward the elevator.

"Sandoval."

"Sandoval? I killed him, there's no way he could have survived."

"C-Courtney… she hasn't spoken. Just stared at him, like she's seen a ghost…I have to help her…" Max made to move out of the woods he was hiding in before the sound of Jason's harsh voice stopped him.

"Where are you?" Fear was taking over him, he knew that he shouldn't have let her leave. He shouldn't have let her go.

"The park."

'Stay where you are unless he tries anything. I'll be right there." And Jason hung up. And he ran.

* * *

"You- you're dead." Courtney stammered.

"Obviously I'm not." Sandoval said.

"What do you want?" Courtney instinctively placed protective hands over her stomach.

"You're much more beautiful up close." He reached forward, as if to tuck her hair behind her ear when a cold voice stopped him.

"Don't touch her." Lorenzo Alcazar materialized, holding a gun pointed at Sandoval.

"Ah, Mr. Alcazar. What a pleasure to meet you at last." Sandoval extended a hand, as if not at all nervous about the gun being pointed at his heart.

"What the hell did you do to your face?" Alcazar asked, looking closer.

"Plastic surgery is a wonder, you see. I wanted to honor my dear brother's memory. Lucky for me, Armando was a handsome man." Sandoval looked back at Courtney, and smiled. "I only wish that I could have seen more of you while my brother was holding you prisoner. You're very nice to look at."

Before Courtney could reply, yet another person came.

"Shut up." It was Jason, and before she could think, he was in front of her.

"Morgan." Sandoval yet again, extended a hand although there was a gun pointed directly at him.

"Stay the hell away from my wife."

"You killed my brother, if you think that I'm going to let that go unanswered, then you're stupider than I thought." Sandoval said, smiling.

"You're right, I killed your brother. There's no reason to involve my wife in this. It's between you and me." Courtney was trembling by now. She didn't know what was going to happen, and wasn't sure that she wanted to. But she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"On the contrary. I think there's every reason to involve Courtney in this," Sandoval said, looking around Jason to see Courtney. "It would be such a shame for such a beautiful woman, and what is sure to be a beautiful child, to just die."

Alcazar cocked his gun, not knowing why he felt so protective of the pregnant woman who was clearly afraid, standing behind her husband. "You don't seem to understand, Mr. Sandoval. If you kill Mrs. Morgan, I, personally, will go after every single member of your entire family."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Alcazar?" Sandoval eyed the man suspiciously. And put one hand in the air. Courtney was confused by this motion at first, but then thought back to the night at The Loft when Armando Sandoval did the exact same thing. She looked behind her. Sure enough, there were guards and thugs surrounding the park. It seemed insane to Courtney, this was a public place! Surely someone would walk through and see all of it!

"No, Mr. Sandoval, that's a promise."

Jason was extremely confused. Why the hell was Lorenzo Alcazar standing up for Courtney? He was also getting extremely nervous, guards had closed in around them. Not wanting Courtney to be taken from behind, he took her hand and pulled him up next to her.

"Are you afraid, Mrs. Morgan?" Sandoval asked her. "Are you scared of me? Armando told me over the phone that he had to use force with you. I'm terribly sorry that he hurt you. I wouldn't have done that."

"I'm not afraid of you." Courtney said determinedly, stepping forward before Jason could haul her back. "You're not going to hurt me or my family. No one is, not now, not ever again."

"I'm sorry that you've been hurt before in the past. Isn't it true that Mr. Alcazar over here, kidnapped you while you were pregnant just a few years ago? Then you jumped off the yacht and miscarried?"

Courtney was silent. Jason however, was not.

"I'm not going to let you do this to her," Jason said as he stepped forward, taking his wife in his arms and turning so his back was to Sandoval and Alcazar. "Listen, this could get bad quickly. If anything happens, I want you to run okay? Max is in the woods, just behind us. I'm sure he's already called Lansing, considering I told him to when I got here. The police should be here any minute." Jason ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Why didn't you just call for backup?" Courtney asked, barely above a whisper as she noticed Jason's other gun, tucked into the other side of his pants.

"Because I don't want you in the middle of a mob shootout." Jason said, annoyed.

"But.."

"Courtney, I'm serious. You have to promise me that if something happens before the PCPD get here, that you're going to run to Max! Promise me."

"If something happens to you, Jason there's no way that I'm leaving…" Tears formed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

"You have to. I'm not the one carrying our child, you are." Jason kissed her softly. "Promise me."

Fighting back the tears was almost as pointless as simply walking away from the situation. So she just let the tears fall while she said, "I promise."

Jason gave her a squeeze and turned back to the men, determined to stall.

"Do you make your wife cry on a regular basis?" Sandoval inquired as he took out a gun that Courtney convinced herself he didn't have.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Courtney yelled from next to Jason. "You're a horrible person to do this!"

"I wouldn't have to be doing this if it weren't for your husband murdering my brother. You do understand that I'll have to kill him don't you?" Sandoval pointed the gun straight at Jason and cocked it. "It will warm my heart to know that his wife and unborn child watched it all happen."

And before anything registered in Courtney's head, she heard sirens. Sandoval had turned his head to the sound and signaled for his men to take off. The four of them were all standing still the words sinking in, the sirens getting closer…

"Maybe I'll kill your husband slow, Mrs. Morgan… maybe I'll wait around until the birth of your child and then take him away from the two of you…" Courtney couldn't stand to hear him any longer, and she reached for the gun in Jason's belt, and before anyone could stop her or before she could stop herself, she fired.


	31. The Heartbreak

Author's Note- Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

"Maybe I'll kill your husband slow, Mrs. Morgan… maybe I'll wait around until the birth of your child and then take him away from the two of you…" Courtney couldn't stand to hear him any longer, and she reached for the gun in Jason's belt, and before anyone could stop her or before she could stop herself, she fired.

Courtney's mouth dropped when she saw Sandoval stagger, curse, then fall to the ground. She felt Jason's arm come around her, take the gun, and turn her around. They almost walked straight into Ric Lansing.

"Don't bother trying to cover up for her, Jason. I saw the whole thing." Ric looked at Courtney, and he felt an unexpected pang of sympathy. She was shaking, violently. Her face, normally so bright and cheerful, was pale and streaked with tears. "I'll need to arrest her."

"Ric, no. You can't take her. She's pregnant." Lorenzo Alcazar stepped over the body of Sandoval and moved over to the three.

"Officer Oliveria? Get the paramedics down here, pronto." Ric watched as the young man nodded and went off to perform the task he was assigned before turning his attention back to Lorenzo Alcazar. "I watched her shoot a man."

"He provoked her." Alcazar yelled.

Jason remained silent, holding his wife close to him. He hoped that she'd stop shaking, that her face would regain some of that color if he just supported her enough. He wasn't talking to Ric because he didn't know what he could say to make it better.

Jason was more afraid than he'd ever been in his life. What if he couldn't get Courtney out of this one?

"I have to take her in." Ric repeated, and he took the handcuffs out of the hands of a nearby officer. "Courtney Morgan, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…."

Jason watched, tears in his eyes, as they took her away. He looked back at the brother of the man who had caused Courtney so much pain. They were loading him on a stretcher, yelling things that Jason didn't understand. But then, he didn't understand much of anything at the moment.

He tried to make a mental list of things to do. He needed to get to the police station, he needed to call Justus, Sonny… he needed to make sure that Sandoval lived. If he died, Courtney was facing a murder charge.

Jason blinked back the tears, told Max to call Sonny and have him meet him at the PCPD, and he ran to the waiting limo.

* * *

"Officer, please put Mrs. Morgan in Interrogation One." Ric demanded of the rookie.

Courtney felt herself being led into a room she'd been in so many times before. She took note of the hard, metal chairs and realized that she'd have to sit in one for long periods of time. Funny how she never noticed the pale color of the walls before…

The officer was talking to her, but she couldn't seem to respond. Did she want to? Jason had always told the cops that talked to him that he wouldn't speak without an attorney present. Soon enough, the cop gave up on her and left her alone in the room.

She felt like she was suffocating.

She just shot a man, and she could have killed him.

Feeling the initial shock beginning to wear off, she looked at her hands. Only minutes before, those very hands had been holding a gun. She wiggled her index finger. Only minutes before, that finger had pulled the trigger…

Courtney felt a tear slip down her cheek. Then the door opened, revealing Jason and Justus.

Jason was by her side immediately, and she fell into his arms. The rest of the tears came then.

Justus saw that the couple clearly needed time alone, and proceeded to wait outside.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, Jason." Courtney choked into her husband's chest, not realizing that she was breaking his heart.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Jason rubbed circles into her back and kissed her head.

"I just, I shot him! Like I shot Brian…" She felt her knees go weak and her head start to spin.

Jason caught her, but her eyes were drifting shut, and Jason's worst fears were becoming reality.

"Courtney, hey. Stay with me. Focus on me, okay? Courtney!" But his attempts to keep her awake were useless. She'd blacked out.

An icy ball of fear rolled up in his stomach as he picked her up and carried her out of Interrogation One.

"What the hell happened, Morgan?" Ric yelled, seeing Courtney passed out in her husband's arms.

"I don't know! This is all too much for her to take! I need to get her to the hospital. You know as well as I do that her pregnancy is high-risk!" Jason was so afraid, so scared that he didn't bother to lower his voice. All eyes were now on him, or rather, Courtney's lifeless body.

And then Sonny walked in.

"What the hell? Jason, the baby?"

"Look, Sonny I don't know! We need to get her to the hospital!" And Jason and Sonny exchanged knowing looks.

"We'll take her, Ric."

Ric could only nod. He knew he wasn't following procedure, but Courtney wasn't an ordinary criminal. And he knew how badly she wanted her son. So he watched his brother and the hit man dash out of the PCPD. "Follow them."

* * *

"We need help over here!" Sonny yelled as he and Jason entered the ER. A nurse came over immediately.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked in her most polite voice.

"She's passed out, she's pregnant, it's high-risk! Put the pieces together!" Sonny said impatiently.

The nurse yelled for a gurney and other things that Jason didn't catch. His eyes were on his wife. What was supposed to be a difficult pregnancy had turned out to be rather easier than they expected. He'd been so thankful for that. But now…

He felt her being lifted out of his arms, and instinctively held on.

"Sir, you'll have to let her go. We need to run tests and get an IV in. Are you her husband?" The same polite nurse asked him.

"Yeah, uhm yes. She's my wife." Jason managed to stammer out. He watched as they wheeled Courtney away, like she was just some other patient. But she wasn't just some other patient, not to him, her friends, or her family. She meant the world.

"I'll need you to fill out a few forms while you wait for word. Who's her OBGYN?"

"Dr. Meadows."

"Great, thank you. I'll be back with those forms and a pen." She reassuringly touched his shoulder. "We have a great staff here, I'm sure your wife and your baby will be fine."

Jason sank into the chair against the wall in the hospital waiting room. The police had just entered, along with Carly, who Sonny had called on the way to the hospital.

After telling the police to shut up and stop harassing her family, Carly made her way over to her husband and best friend.

"Everything will be okay."

Jason hoped and prayed with all his heart that she was right, as he stared down the hallway they'd taken his wife down.


	32. Extra Cream, Extra Sugar

**Nicole**- Thanks for your review! I always enjoy reading them so much! I'm glad Sonny made you giggle. Because Sonny is so not funny on the show. ) Don't worry, I've got lots of things cooked up for you guys. I'm hoping that by the time I hit Chapter 40, the story will be wrapping up. But we'll see.

**ImJustKidding89**- I know, it's such a dilemma isn't it! If he dies, Courtney's facing a murder charge. If he doesn't die, he's a threat. Hmm. I'm glad your torn though. That was the whole point! It makes me feel wonderful that I accomplished my goal for that chapter! Thanks for your review!

**Bre**- I'm loving your concern over Courtney and the baby. I'm the same way when I'm reading pregnant Courtney fics. Thanks for taking the time to review, as always! It means so much that you still like the story after 31 chapters!

**Starlet-** I love the name you chose, by the way. Starlet is very pretty. Anywho, anything that's pro-journey is kick ass in my book too! I know, Jason not remembering Courtney sucks pretty big doesn't it? But, look on the bright side, he doesn't remember Sam either! Thanks for your review!

**Emmalee05**- Shocked that Courtney was arrested? I had to do it though, even though I didn't want to. Thanks for your review!

**Pureevil320**- I think Sandoval deserved it too, I mean, he's a gangster. He kills people. But, then I think of Jason. And I realize, there's more to the hit man than meets the eye isn't there? I'm glad you're still reading! It means so much to know that you're still enjoying it!

**Sexyt**- So glad you caught up! Interesting how you said that Courtney and Jason are so much alike, because I think they are too. I wish they could have seen that on the show. Ah, Ric IS an idiot. But don't judge him too quickly. Remember, he did let Sonny and Jason bring a suspect to the hospital. He didn't have to do that. ;) I'm glad this is one of your favorites. You have no idea how high of a compliment that is to me.Thank you very much. It means a lot to me that you think I'm a great writer. Thanks for your review!

**Leanna-** Well, I wouldn't want to be predictable now would I? Hehe. You know how I love your reviews darling, they mean so much to me! Thanks for still reading! I hope to have this story finished soon, chapter forty I'm thinking… anyways! I've had a new idea for a story rolling around in my head and I really want to get it started. But I gotta finish this one first! Thanks again!

* * *

**Disclaimer-** For the millionth time. I own nothing except the characters who you do not recognize. GH can have the rest of them. They're damn idiots on the show right now anyways. Except for NiCo, Nik and Courtney are making me want to watch. But ugh, you're all Journey fans! You don't want to hear me go on about how hot Nikolas and Courtney are! I'll shut up. I hope you enjoy Chapter 32! We're getting close to the finish line!

* * *

Courtney didn't know where she was, and didn't know why she couldn't open her eyes. She felt an odd sense of weightlessness. But all she could see was black, and her head was beginning to hurt just enough to make it uncomfortable.

Suddenly she felt a light stroking on her hand, and someone was talking to her. Why couldn't she make out the words? Couldn't the person speak louder? Didn't they know they were whispering?

She tried to move the hand that was being held onto her baby, but couldn't summon the strength to do it. Angered by this, Courtney was determined to open her eyes. She knew her son was still inside her, for he was kicking up a storm like he usually did. But damn, that whispering was starting to tick her off.

She couldn't wait to wake up to tell whoever it was to just talk louder, or not to talk at all.

So why couldn't she wake up?

* * *

Jason sat next to Courtney in a chair beside her bed. It had been an hour since they'd brought her in from the PCPD, and there were already two policemen outside, only letting those with clearance into her room. At least the media weren't allowed, Jason thought gratefully.

Dr. Meadows had told him that it had been stress that caused Courtney to black out. She had said that anxiety sometimes made women who were pregnant fall unconscious. When Jason had asked if the baby was okay, Dr. Meadows had assured him that his son would be fine.

They had stuck an IV into Courtney's arm, giving her fluids. She wasn't dehydrated, just exhausted, Dr. Meadows had said. They put the IV in for caution anyways.

Deciding that maybe, since she was going to be okay, that he could get some sleep. It was 11 at night now, and Dr. Meadows said that Courtney would most likely sleep through the rest of the night.

So Jason placed his head next to Courtney's stomach, and continued holding her hand and whispering things to her until he fell asleep.

* * *

Sonny had looked in on his sister and his best friend several times. He was annoyed that there were cops outside her door, but there was nothing much that he could do about it.

Once he'd assured Carly that Courtney and the baby were fine, he'd convinced her to head home to be with the boys. Once they found out that their Aunt Courtney was in the police station and would have to go to court, they'd be upset and afraid.

Swirling the coffee around in the cup, Sonny sighed. He and his sister liked their coffee the same way, extra cream, extra sugar. He wished that they could share a cup right now, and talk about their lives.

But they couldn't, because Courtney was going to go to court for the attempted murder of Juan Sandoval. The bastard lived to tell the tale. And Courtney wasn't aiming anywhere in particular when she shot him. She wound up getting him in the leg. Nothing major, he just lost a lot of blood. Sonny decided to wait until he talked to Jason before he went to Sandoval.

Taking a sip of coffee, Sonny popped four Advil into his mouth and set off to find his brother. He was sure to be lurking around the hospital somewhere.

* * *

Jason awoke to see Courtney writhing around in her sheets, entangling herself in an effort to try and escape whoever was haunting her dreams. Or rather, nightmare.

"Courtney, hey. It's okay, I'm here." Jason was up and standing over her, she pushed him away, much to his surprise.

"No, no! You'll take my little boy! I won't let you take him from me!" Courtney screamed like he'd never heard her scream before. Jason pressed the call button repeatedly as he yelled at one of the cops to get a nurse.

"I'm not going to take him from you. I'm not, Courtney. It's only me, okay? Wake up." Jason framed her face with his hands and was saddened to feel a warm tear hit one of his fingers. She was crying in her sleep.

"No, please! Oww! It hurts! I need my husband! You can't keep me here forever! He'll find me, and kill you! No, don't! You're hurting me!" Jason sat down in the bed next to his wife and took her in his arms, being careful not to hit the IV. He stroked her hair and kissed her sweaty forehead, when a monitor started beeping furiously.

Two frazzled nurses ran in, yelling at him to wait outside. Jason felt frozen in his spot, but the nurse pried Courtney away from him and pushed him to the side. But as soon as the beeping started, it stopped. And Jason felt his heart start beating again.

"What happened?" Jason asked, taking his previous spot on the bed and looking at Courtney.

"Her blood pressure spiked." The nurse replied grimly, as if she'd rather be anywhere else other than in the same room as a hit man and his criminal wife.

Jason wanted to kick her.

"Do you know _why_?" Jason asked, rather rudely. The other nurse sent him a look before replying.

"Mr. Morgan," Jason nodded, her tone was nicer. "Your wife's blood pressure could have gone up for a number of reasons. She was clearly having a nightmare. Therefore, stress would be my best guess. But I'm going to have Dr. Meadows check in on her soon anyways, just in case."

"I appreciate it. Thank you," Jason said as he watched the two nurses leave the room, shutting the door behind them.

Jason sighed deeply after he heard the door click shut. He placed his hand on Courtney's forehead, checking to see if it was still warm. It was, but not as bad as it had been before.

"Could you not do that again?" Jason asked as he pulled Courtney into his arms and pushed the hair out of her face.

"You really scared me, probably the baby too. And I know you don't want to do that." Placing one of his hands on her stomach, Jason felt his son kick and pride surged through him. "I don't know how you sleep while he's doing that."

Jason kissed her forehead and decided that maybe Dr. Meadows was right, maybe Courtney was going to sleep through the night after all. Jason could only hope that there would be no more nightmares.

He fell asleep holding her.

When Dr. Meadows walked in to check Courtney, she did it quietly, not wanting to wake her patient's husband, because he'd been through more than enough for one night.

She dimmed the lights on the sleeping couple as she walked out.

* * *

"Ric," Sonny said as he watched his brother turn around. The Styrofoam cup of coffee that Sonny had previously been drinking, was down to just the sugar in the bottom now as he tossed the cup into the wastebasket.

"What can I do for you, Sonny?" Ric asked, straightening out his tie so he had something to do with his hands.

"You know damn well what you can do for me," Sonny said as he got closer to his brother, just to make sure that Ric got the point. "Courtney's my little sister and you know that I'll do whatever it takes to get her out of this."

"What are you trying to say, Sonny?"

"Do yourself a favor, Ric. Drop the charges." Sonny's dark eyes glared into Ric's nervous ones.

"You know I can't do that, Sonny. I saw her fire that gun at Sandoval. He's the only one who can drop the charges. And after talking to him tonight, that doesn't seem likely."

"There's bad things in your past, Ric. Things that the good citizens of Port Charles might not feel too good about if you don't fix this." Sonny threatened Ric the only way he knew how, with the past.

"Are you talking about all those years ago?" Ric questioned, knowing that Sonny wasn't going to put Carly, or Courtney, for that matter, through that again.

"I am. I'm positive that Justus could nail you on two accounts of kidnapping, having an unregistered weapon, and who knows, maybe even attempted murder. For that time you left my sister in a mine named after our mother to die."

"That was more than five years ago. And I don't care for your threats, Sonny. I understand your situation. You want to protect your sister and unborn nephew. The trial can wait until after the baby is born, at least, I think I can persuade Sandoval's lawyers to put it off."

"That would be the least you can do, Ric." Sonny said before he stormed off.

Lucky for Sonny, Juan Sandoval was awake, watching a late night news program, when he walked in.

"Mr. Corinthos, I've been expecting you." Sandoval motioned to a chair, but Sonny ignored him.

"You're not going to press charges."

"Oh? I was under the impression that I was."

"Let me make myself clearer, you're not going to press charges against my sister."

"You may want to watch what you say, Mr. Corinthos. There are guards outside my door." Sandoval looked pleased with himself, and anger flashed in Sonny's eyes.

"You won't win this battle. I have damn good lawyers."

"As do I."

"No one at the scene will testify against Courtney."

"Not even your brother, District Attorney Lansing?"

"No, he won't. It'll be your word against everyone else's. How do you feel about your odds now?" Sonny questioned as he made his way toward the door.

"I feel damn good about them, considering that the bullet was fired from Jason Morgan's gun. Considering that Courtney's fingerprints are all over the gun, and considering the fact that no one else could have shot me."

Sonny stared at the man with a look that could have rivaled Jason's.

"So yeah, I guess you could say I feel pretty good about my odds in court. Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Corinthos, my leg is throbbing quite badly and I need to get some rest."

Sonny pointed a finger at him, and looked him dead in the eye before he left the room.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this was sort of a boring chapter, and I apologize for that. But I felt that it was a necessary one to put into the story mainly because of what's ahead. All the drama will be back in full force next chapter! Thanks for reading! Review if you want to! I love reviews! 


	33. Switching Sides

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I start working Monday, and school is Wednesday so I may not be updating as frequently. I thought I'd give you all fair warning. But I promise that I'll do my best! Thanks for all the reviews. They really made me smile.

* * *

The sunshine that had danced its way through the window had Jason squinting and rubbing at his eyes. The chair he'd moved to during the night wasn't very comfortable, but he'd made do.

Rubbing at his stiff neck, Jason looked at Courtney. She was still sleeping, and checking his watch, Jason understood why. It was only seven. Courtney hardly ever rose before eight, especially recently with the baby so close to being born.

Jason slid his chair closer to the bed and kissed Courtney's hand. Much to his delight, she began to stir slightly.

"Jason?" Courtney blinked open an eye and saw her husband sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Good morning," Jason placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, heard her sigh.

"What happened?" Courtney's raspy voice became concerned. She placed her hands on her stomach and saw that it was as round as it had been when she'd last checked.

"You passed out in the Interrogation room. Dr. Meadows said that it was from anxiety. But you and the baby are going to be okay." Jason found that he couldn't stop touching her. Now that she was awake, not flailing around screaming in her sleep, he wanted to reassure her that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"The last thing I remember is… you were holding me… I felt dizzy…" Courtney placed a hand to Jason's cheek. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Jason."

"Hey, it's all right. I was just glad that you and the baby were healthy."

Courtney asked the question that had been in her mind since she'd fired that gun, "Is Sandoval alive?"

"For now." Jason stated coldly. Sonny had come into the room last night to check in, and Jason had awoken at the sound of his footsteps. Sonny filled him in.

Jason was angry, to say the least.

"You can't go after him, Jason. I'm already in enough trouble as it is, when this baby is born, and if I get convicted… he's going to need you." Courtney felt her eyes tearing up at the thought of being sent to jail immediately after giving birth to her miracle son. She pictured him being taken out of her arms, never to see him again.

"You're not going to jail. I can promise you that." Jason pushed the stray hair behind her ear and smiled.

"We can't run away, Jason. I shot him, I need to face this." Courtney was determined not to get upset anymore. She'd been caught. At least she wasn't facing a murder charge, it was attempted murder now.

"Look, I don't want you to worry okay? Everything will be okay." Jason stood up and placed a chaste kiss on Courtney's lips. "Want some coffee?"

"Please."

"I'll be right back. Stay here, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

She smiled at her husband as he left the room. Once the door closed, her face crumpled. How the hell was she going to get out of this?

* * *

"Hi, could I please have two coffees? One black? One with extra cream, and extra sugar?"

"Coming right up. That'll be $1.87."

Jason handed the cafeteria worker a five and told her to keep the change. On his way back to Courtney's room, he ran into Ric.

"Need help with those coffees? I'm headed in your direction." Ric held his hand out, expecting a coffee to be placed in his hand. Jason just glared at him. And Ric realized that Jason wouldn't give him the time of day, let alone let him help.

"You're not going to interrogate Courtney this early in the morning, Ric." Jason said as he continued walking down the hallway.

"Look Jason, I don't want to do this anymore than you want me to. But it's my job. I saw Courtney fire that gun, lucky for her, Juan Sandoval survived."

"Lucky for her, she missed his heart. Lucky for her, she doesn't know the first thing about firing a gun." Jason said coldly as he stopped in front of Courtney's room, not yet entering. "Courtney isn't a criminal. She fired to protect herself, and to protect me. It was self-defense."

"You might have a hard time pulling that one in court," Ric said honestly. He didn't see any possible way that Courtney could avoid jail time.

"It's the truth, Ric. Sandoval threatened my wife. Lorenzo Alcazar was also present. Why don't you go ask him?" Jason leaned up against the wall and sighed.

"Lorenzo Alcazar has been unavailable since last night. He seemed to disappear right after the police got to the scene." Ric explained, knowing that it was suspicious.

"Courtney's under a lot of stress right now. Could you just give her a few hours to let everything settle in before you start in on her?" Jason asked, being as polite as he possibly could. Ric could be extremely useful to them; maybe they needed him on their side.

"Jason, listen." Ric lowered his voice, so the two officers standing outside the door wouldn't be able to hear. "I owe Courtney a lot after what I did to her. I kidnapped her, left her to die, and blackmailed her… and a whole lot more. I have more respect for your wife than you can understand. I want to help. I'm going to set up a meeting with Sonny later on today. I'd like it if you were there."

Jason didn't miss the look Ric sent him before he walked to the two cops. His face seemed to say, _I'll do whatever it takes. _

Ric nodded to the officers before entering Courtney's room, ready to interrogate her. He wasn't doing it to be a jerk, he had to do it. So no one would become suspicious.

"Courtney, good morning." Ric said as he sat in a chair next to her bed. "I'm going to help you," he whispered to her before looking at Jason take a seat on the edge of her bed opposite him.

Courtney looked to Jason, confused, but he just nodded and focused his attention back on Ric.

Ric flipped his tape recorder on and began to ask the necessary questions. He could always edit it later. "Courtney, I'm going to need you to answer a few questions as to what happened on the night of June 16th. Do you feel up to doing that?"

Courtney nodded, knowing that she'd have to give an official statement sooner or later. Best to just get it over with.

"Great," Ric smiled and called one of the officers in. "Oliviera? Would you be the witness to this interrogation?"

Oliviera nodded.

"What were you doing in the park on the previously specified evening?"

"I needed to get out of the house. Jason and I had been having an argument, and I just needed some fresh air."

"Simple enough," Ric stated and he urged her on. "What happened next?"

"I was sitting on a bench, when my cell phone rang. I heard a rustling in the bushes but I ignored it."

"Who was on the phone, Courtney?"

"Lorenzo Alcazar." Courtney felt Jason's hand tighten on hers. She forgot that he hadn't known that he called her.

"Why did he call you?"

"He wanted to warn me," Courtney explained, thinking back to the previous night. She felt like she was already on the stand… but she guessed that she'd have to retell her story more often than once during the next few days.

"Warn you? About what?"

Courtney's mind flashed back to the phone call…

**_Flashback_**

_"Did you and your family forget that Sandoval has a brother? He's alive. Contacted me this morning. I figured that I should let you know. He's upset about your husband and how he killed Armando."_

"_Is he going to hurt Jason? Is Sandoval going to hurt my husband?"_

"_Where are you Courtney?"_

"_Why would I tell you that? Why are you acting this way?"_

"_Hang up the phone."_

"_This is ridi-" She was cut off by seeing the face of the man she had thought was dead. The man she prayed was gone from her life forever. "The park." she whispered to the man on the other line and slapped the phone shut._

**_End Flashback_**

It wasn't ridiculous now, Courtney thought with a sigh. She relayed the phone conversation to Ric, who listened patiently. Why did he want to help her?

"Okay, Courtney. What happened after you hung up?"

"I- I saw him. He was supposed to be dead, but he was right there. Standing in front of me." Jason slipped his arm around Courtney's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. Courtney drew strength from Jason. "He said that he'd gotten plastic surgery to look like his dead brother. To honor his memory or something…"

"Did the man threaten you?" Ric asked.

"He said that he was going to kill Jason. He said that he was going to have to kill him."

"Who was the man, Courtney? Who threatened Jason?"

"Juan Sandoval."

Courtney began to shake after saying the name. Images of the man's brother came flashing into her mind. The way they'd locked her up, tortured Sonny, beat her…

"That's enough, Ric." Jason said with finality as he gathered Courtney in his arms.

"I'll come back a little later," Ric said, as he motioned for Officer Oliviera to leave the room.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Jason asked as he smoothed his hands over her face.

"I'm just… remembering. He looked like Armando. The things he said… how he wouldn't have hit me… I just keep seeing the blows coming down, hitting me everywhere. I was only trying to protect the baby…"

"And you did." Jason reassured her, and he rocked her back and forth, praying that she'd find the strength to get through everything.

Then he looked at her, wiping away her tears and forcing a smile and Jason was surprised that he forgot. Courtney was the strongest woman he knew.


	34. Lorenzo Saves The Day

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews you guys! Glad you're still hanging in there with me. I hope you enjoy this next update!

Oh and remember Lauren Amaral? Antonio's late fiancé? We're going to figure her out in this chapter! Remember that Antonio is an Alcazar, but Lorenzo doesn't know it. :-)

Reviews aren't vital, but I** love** reading them!

* * *

Lorenzo Alcazar walked into Juan Sandoval's room at 11:36 AM.

"Mr. Sandoval."

"Mr. Alcazar, what can I do for you?"

Lorenzo looked outside the door to make sure that there were no nurses coming. He couldn't believe how stupid the man was, not to ask for police protection. Lorenzo shut the door quietly, and turned back to face the man.

"Need I remind you of what happened to a certain woman five years ago?" Lorenzo asked softly, walking purposefully toward Sandoval's bedside.

"Ah. Lauren Amaral. Why do you bring her up?" Sandoval asked, feeling the sweat begin to bead on his upper lip.

"Don't think I don't know about that whole incident. My family and I got blamed for her death, but I know that you killed her. You were the reason for her death."

"Why would I kill my own niece?" Sandoval questioned and he began avoiding making eye contact.

"She was getting in your way."

"What do you mean? 'Getting in my way?" Sandoval glanced around for something, anything that would get Alcazar out of his room.

Lorenzo spotted this, and picked up the call button dangling off Juan's bedside.

"You won't be wanting to press this."

"What do you want from me, Alcazar?"

"I want you to know that if you proceed with the charges against Courtney Morgan, I'll take you down. I'll make sure the truth about Lauren's death comes out. I'll make sure Courtney's new brother, Antonio, finds out who really killed the woman he loved." Alcazar twirled the call button between his fingers, and smiled at the man.

Juan Sandoval was stuck. If he didn't drop the charges, Antonio would come to see him. Antonio would find out that he really did kill Lauren. Then he'd tell Alcazar that he was his nephew. And then, the Alcazar family would make sure he was taken care of. Truthfully, he wasn't ready to die quite yet.

"Why are you so hell bent on protecting your enemy's wife?" If he was going to do this, he wanted to know some things.

"Because I owe her. I believe that we're though here. You know what to do. And you know what will happen if you don't. Drop the charges, Mr. Sandoval."

Alcazar flung the button at him, spun on his heel, and left the room, heading for Courtney's.

* * *

At PH4, Sonny and Jason were awaiting the arrival of Ric. He was fifteen minutes late.

"I should be at the hospital right now, Sonny." Jason stated as he got up and began to pace, again.

"Carly's with her. She's fine. I'm sure she's being… entertained." Sonny grinned. Courtney and Carly never failed to make him laugh when they were together.

"Yeah," Jason said solemnly, and he continued to pace.

After twenty more minutes that seemed like weeks to Jason, Ric walked through the door, gasping like he'd just run up thirty flights of stairs.

"You're not going to believe this!" he yelled excitedly.

"What?" Jason asked, pausing in mid-pace and turning to look at Ric. "Did Sandoval die? Did someone kill him?"

"No. Better than that, trust me."

"You know what Ric? Jason and I aren't in the mood for guessing games. What happened?" Sonny said as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Sandoval dropped the charges." Ric broke out in a genuine grin.

"Wh-what? Why?" Jason stammered, and found that he needed to sit down.

"He just said that he didn't want to press charges. He didn't find it necessary, he was okay. Said it was some sort of accident… he released himself from the hospital."

"So Courtney can come home?" Sonny asked as he watched Jason place his head in his hands.

"She can come home. I haven't been to the hospital to tell her, I thought that you might want to be the one to do that." Ric said as he nodded to the two men. "I'll see myself out."

Before he could completely shut the door, Sonny spoke.

"Ric?"

"Yeah Sonny?"

"Thank you."

"Courtney's a good person. I wanted to help."

"Well, thank you just the same."

"Anytime big brother." And he shut the door.

"So, you up for a trip to the hospital?" Jason asked Sonny as he broke out into a grin.

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Courtney's room, her other brother had come to check on her.

"Guess we can cancel that lunch huh?" Antonio said jokingly as he seated himself on the edge of his sister's bed.

"Ah, well. Jason and Sonny have pretty good lawyers. We can have that lunch in twenty years." Courtney had realized that the situation wasn't just going to go away, so she might as well laugh while she still could.

"So seriously, how are you?"

"Physically, the baby and I are doing okay. Dr. Meadows says that I have to avoid stress and all that. But, you know, I just want a healthy baby boy." Courtney promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore about what was done. They'd go to trial, she'd have the baby, she'd go to jail… it's not like she was orphaning the baby, Jason would be a great father. He already was.

"And mentally?" Antonio asked, pushing Courtney's hair behind her ear, hoping that she would welcome it as a brotherly gesture.

"Mentally, I'm a wreck. I shot someone. Did you know that I've done that before? Shot someone, I mean?"

"No, I had no idea."

"It was January…"

**Flashback**

"_Just listen to me, ok? Faith ambushed one of our shipments, then the cops showed up." Jason told Carly as he ushered a shaking Courtney into the house. _

"_Everybody started shooting." Courtney said, trembling. _

"_Ok, and Courtney was here in this apartment all night. You understand that? You guys spent the whole evening together, ok?" Jason rubbed his hand up and down Courtney's arm, trying to offer some comfort, but he was anxious to leave and get rid of the gun quickly. _

"_Ok." Carly understood and put her arms around Courtney. _

"_All right." She reluctantly agreed to lie about her whereabouts. _

"_Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can." Jason looked back at his wife, to make sure she was okay before he left. _

"_Ok. How did you end up in the middle of a shootout?" Carly asked, watching tears reform in Courtney's eyes. _

"_I -- I followed Brian, and then I shot him." Courtney began to shake all over again and she let the tears roll down her cheeks._

"_Ok, here. Tell me what happened." Carly, the ever comforting friend, urged Courtney to talk about it. _

"_I -- um -- I heard Brian talking on the phone at Kelly's, and he said that he was going to intercept some shipment and bust Jason. I had to do something to stop it." _

"_Yeah, I understand that." After all, she had taken a baseball bat to a five families meeting… _

"_I followed Brian and stayed out of sight, and then -- God, everything just happened so fast. I saw Jason unloading a shipment with some guys, and then just somebody started shooting. Men were everywhere, Carly. I mean, they were yelling and shooting, and I just froze. Some cop got shot beside me and for some reason I grabbed his gun. I didn't know what to do, you know? I mean -- I mean, I -- God. I saw Jason, and Brian had his gun pointed right at his back. Jason turned around, and I shot Brian. I didn't think; I didn't hesitate. I mean, it didn't even take more than three seconds!" Courtney broke down. _

"_Ok, sweetie, you had no choice." _

**End Flashback**

"Everyone told me that I had no choice. That Brian would have killed Jason, that I did the right thing. But we'll never know, and I shot someone that night. I've had to live with that. And now I'll live with this too." Courtney wiped away a fat tear that had somehow made its way down her cheek. And she'd promised herself she wouldn't cry…

"Courtney, everything's going to be okay." Antonio placed his arm around his sister as the door opened.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Lorenzo Alcazar said as he made his way in anyways.

"Well you are so…"

Courtney cut Antonio off. "It's fine, you can come in."

Lorenzo nodded his thanks and shut the door behind him.

"Did Ric ask you to give a statement yet?" Courtney asked as Lorenzo approached the foot of her bed.

"No, he hasn't."

"Well, you should be expecting one soon. He was already in my room this morning."

"I just wanted to stop by to see how you were." Lorenzo said as he looked at Courtney carefully.

"I'm okay. Actually, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up when you did."

"You don't have to thank me. I owed you big time for everything I did to hurt you and your family."

"Well, thanks all the same." Courtney actually smiled at the man who held her captive.

Before Lorenzo could respond, the door opened yet again, revealing Sonny, Carly, and Jason.

"What the hell are you doing here, Alcazar?" Sonny and Jason said simultaneously.

"Please, don't. Lorenzo was just stopping by to see how I was." Courtney said as she began to sit up. Jason took the spot that Antonio had just vacated. "And Antonio too."

Jason nodded to Antonio before he bent down to kiss his wife. "I've got great news for you," he whispered next to her ear.

"The only great news that you could give me is that you're taking me home. And since I know that's not it…"

"Actually, that is it." Jason smiled and kissed Courtney again.

"What?" Courtney said, believing that she was only hearing what she wanted to hear.

"Sandoval dropped the charges. I'm taking you home." Jason smoothed her blonde tresses out of her face and looked into her eyes. "I'm taking you home."

Lorenzo smiled softly before slipping, unnoticed, out of the room.

Author's Note II- I ended with Lorenzo on purpose. :-)

Transcripts courtesy of Journey Online. Except, of course, for the commentary after the quotes. That was me ladies and gents. :-)


	35. Seven Months, Three Weeks and Four Days

**Author's Note: **Well, this is it! The season finale! I hope I don't disappoint anyone! After watching the Journey scenes we got on Friday and Monday, I was so determined to write this well. So I dedicate this to Jason remembering Courtney crying at the divorce dinner. I dedicate this to, "Did I make you cry?" and "We had a baby?" "Yes, I miscarried in the first trimester. And I didn't tell you I was pregnant until I'd lost the baby." "Was it anything I did?" Yes. I dedicate this chapter to the beautiful, wonderful, perfect couple that is Jason and Courtney, without whom, none of this would be possible.

And I guess this chapter can sort of be for you guys too… ;)

Enjoy!

**Pureevil320-** Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you're still (emphasis on still) enjoying this story!

**Leanna-** Don't be weirded out by Alky! He's only being nice, and for once, those were my only intentions with him. He's just trying to make up for what he did to Courtney. Ah! Loved how you referred to the shooting as the "Great Brian Fiasco of '03!" Made me smile! Brian single-handedly ruined great Journey moments for me. You're right, a lot CAN happen in 34 chapters. Thanks for your review!

**Emmalee-** Glad you loved the Jason/Court/Lorenzo at the end. I enjoyed writing that part immensely. Thanks for your review!

**Nicole-** I'm glad you're inspired! That means more Nicole updates for me! I was actually going to make the whole 'Courtney in jail/going to trial' thing WAY more complicated. But, I sort of REALLY want to finally wrap up this never-ending story. AH! I made you like Alcazar! squeals! For me, Lorenzo is a love/hate character. I love loving him, and I love hating him! Sequel is definitely going to happen. I'm already planning it out. Don't worry; I'll never make you like Sam! EVER! It'd be impossible! I ended with Lorenzo because I started with him, yes. I thought that Lorenzo needed some credit, because he did the right thing. He helped. I wanted his reaction to stick in your heads. He was HAPPY that his enemy's family was going to be okay. Well, this took up like a quarter of a page! LOL! Thanks for your lovely review!

**Asia-** Don't even worry about not always reviewing! It's great to just know that you're reading it! I don't need reviews, I mean sure, they're nice and all, but they are time consuming! I know how it is. Another Ric/Sonny fan! I thought you guys would like this chapter! Maybe Lo will ask for some favors in the sequel… not in STA though! We're at the finish line for this fic! Thanks for your review!

**Violette7777**- claps hands and cheers If my counting was correct, you were my 200th review! What a milestone! Thanks so much!

**Starlet-** I've produced a Lorenzo fan! I can't say that I love him, but I do like him. I think he's learned from past mistakes, and I gave him a second chance! Ugh, at least we got a few Journey scenes these past few weeks! I'll admit, I cried when Jason remembered Courtney crying at the divorce dinner. Yup, there were tears. Thanks for your review!

**Rebecca-** You are most certainly NOT a horrible reader! I'm glad you came to me first! That makes me smile! Ah, I know, I threw in a few twists with Antonio. Glad you enjoyed them! Gosh, it seemed like I got everyone to like Lo in this chapter! Hehehe. I'm taking it as such a compliment! Thanks for the praise! And the review!

**Luvthemorgans-** It takes me the longest time to check my email too. I'm sad that you're baffled. I'll try to explain. Lauren Amaral was Antonio's fiancée. She worked as a spy in the Sandoval organization. He fell in love with her, but didn't know that she worked in the mob. She told him, and when she died, Antonio wanted to get revenge on who killed her. He believed that it was the Alcazars, when, in reality, it was the Sandovals. They killed her because she was 'getting in the way of things'. I never said what she did, or exactly why they killed her. I hope this helped. Thanks for your review!

* * *

Courtney stretched her legs out, cradling her sleeping angel in her arms. Jason's head was resting on her shoulder, and he was dead asleep too. Courtney couldn't help but smile. It had been seven months, three weeks, and four days since Jacob Michael Morgan had been born. It had been seven months, three weeks, and four days of pure bliss, exhaustion, and a love that Courtney never thought she'd experience. Looking at her sleeping son, she kissed his brown hair, the little that he had. Turning to Jason, she kissed him too. It had been only yesterday when he'd reprimanded her for giving all her attention to the baby, and none to him.

Flashback

_"Jakey, Jakey honey. Crawl to mama." Courtney sat on the floor of the living room with her son, he was on his hands and knees, attempting to hold himself up. Courtney was video taping his every move. _

_"He's not going to, Courtney." Jason moaned from the couch, enjoying just watching his little family. _

_"Yes, he is Jason. There is no doubt in my mind that Jake will learn to crawl today. I can feel it. Can't I Jakey? Come on; let's show Daddy how wrong he is…" Courtney inched closer to her son, in hopes of getting the idea that he had to move, across to him. _

_Jason smiled when Jake supported himself and moved his knee, before collapsing again. _

_"Okay honey, don't get discouraged. Mama knows you can do it." Jake inched himself back up again, before falling. He started to fuss. "Oh baby, Mama's sorry. Come here." Courtney hoisted her son up onto her waist and kissed the side of his head. Much to her annoyance, he held his arms out, signaling to his Daddy. _

_Jason got up and took Jake out of his wife's arms. "Hey buddy," he said as Jake rested his head on his shoulder. Courtney smiled warmly at the interaction between father and son. "You're tired aren't you? Mama tried to make you do too much?" Jason rubbed his son's back and smiled at Courtney._

_Courtney slapped Jason on the arm. "I just have confidence in him, that's all." _

_Jason kissed Courtney's forehead before heading upstairs to put Jake down for his nap. _

_When he came back down, Courtney was putting away the toys Jake had been playing with. "He'll crawl when he's ready." _

_"I know, I just keep thinking of how Morgan was crawling at this age and sometimes I get worried that…" _

_"There's nothing wrong with Jake. He's perfectly healthy. Stop worrying." Jason crouched down next to his wife and brushed the hair out of her face. _

_"It's just; he was so small when he was born. It makes me nervous sometimes." Courtney laid her head down on Jason's shoulder. _

_"I know, but he's okay. And you've barely given me any attention today. Its been all Jake, all morning." Jason whined as he helped Courtney stand. _

_"Are you complaining, Jason?" _

_"Yes. What are you going to do about this? Jake's sleeping, and I'm right here, and you've neglected me all day…" _

_"Oh shut up." Courtney said before she placed her mouth over her husband's. _

_Jason smiled as Courtney kissed him, and pulled back. "Now that's what I'm talking about." _

End Flashback

Courtney thanked God everyday for her little family. She thought it wouldn't be possible for her to have another baby. But, the in-vitro made it possible, and Courtney was blessed.

She looked down at Jake, and saw so much of Jason. His eyes, his ears and eyebrows. Jake got her nose, her mouth, and her thick eyelashes. Courtney sighed.

"You're going to break hearts, Jakey."

"Yes, just like his dad." Jason mumbled from Courtney's shoulder.

"I thought you were sleeping." Courtney whispered as Jason lifted his head.

"Your staring woke me up." Jason said, as he kissed Courtney gently.

"How can staring…?"

"You know what I was thinking about just now?" Jason interrupted.

"No, what?"

"How lucky I am." Jason said, pushing Courtney's blonde hair out of her face.

"I know, I mean, I didn't think it could ever happen. You know? I thought having a baby just wasn't written in the stars for us." Courtney focused her attention back on her son. Her perfect son.

"You're a great mom."

"You're a wonderful dad."

"Want to have another one? A girl maybe?" Jason asked, as he placed his hand on Jake's head, and brushed his soft hair.

"Why? So you can spoil her? Never let her date?" Courtney asked, throwing Jason a smile.

"Something like that, yeah. There's a lot of men in this family to protect the girls. I mean, when she goes to high school, Jake will be there. She'll have Morgan, Michael. And most of all, she'll have me. There's no way in hell I'd let anything happen to her." Jason surprised himself by saying so much about it. He and Courtney had discussed having more children, both accepted the fact that it may never happen. They had Jake, he was enough. More than enough.

"You do realize, if we had a little girl, Carly and I would help her out." Courtney told her husband as he took his hand off of Jake and wrapped it around Courtney's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I mean, she'd come to us if she liked a boy. She'd know that you and her uncle would never let her date, and if you did, you'd do a whole background check and set up a meeting with him."

Jason nuzzled Courtney's head, before shaking his head. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Yes you would." Courtney said, smiling at her husband.

"Yeah, you're right." Jason kissed Courtney's temple,

"For now, let's just concentrate on Jake, okay?" Courtney said as she brushed his plump cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah, let's concentrate on Jake." Jason said as he rubbed his son's little hand. It opened and grasped on to Jason's finger. "He's a strong little guy."

"Can you believe it? Seven months, three weeks, and four days ago already?" Courtney sighed.

"Let's make sure he doesn't grow up too fast." Jason said as he pulled Courtney and their son closer to him and rested his head on hers. In his wildest dreams, he never thought he'd be blessed with a family. Tears filled his eyes, and Jason had never been happier in his life.


End file.
